Redeemed
by Melody-Rose-20
Summary: You can never go back... But if perchance we could, would we be the same? Or would life's thread had altered us beyond our recognition... Adult themes including domestic violence
1. Prologue

As Bella lay dying, her mother wept at her bedside. She had never wanted a child. She never wanted the responsibility. All she wanted was to have fun and fulfil her dreams of independence.

Her parents didn't understand. They wanted her to finish school and move home to settle into a life of humdrum boredom.

But Renee had dreams. She would finish College, get a high-paid job with lots of travel opportunities and enjoy a fantastic lifestyle.

Instead she got knocked up by some would-be police-officer after too many tequilas and Sambuca's.

He'd been overjoyed and proposed the next day, offering her his mother's ring. His mother had died ten years ago and he swore she was the only woman for him.

She'd been rejected from her dream job after failing the interview and with little else going, she said yes.

Charlie was over the moon when he brought his bride home to his humble two bed house in his home town of Forks. The constant rain depressed her and despite her brief stint in interior design, she found she never warmed to the house.

Despite it all, she cared for Charlie and couldn't blame him completely for the mess they were in. So she threw herself into marriage and it wasn't until the result of that love had reached six months of age that she saw the way her life would be.

Bonfires. Cookouts.

Exchanging mindless gossip with people who secretly, she found as dull as dishwater.

So she got out, taking Bella with her. Breaking the heart of one of the finest man she would ever meet.

Over the years, they'd set up house in many a city, almost considering it a home before the chains of normality tightened their grip and threatened to consume her.

Bella was the one constant and as such she took her for granted. Choosing the fickle affection of men over the needs of her daughter. Disappointing her further by forgetting such trivialities as scholastic achievements and assemblies.

"I said I was sorry Bella."

Through all this, Bella loved her mother and was always forgiving.

When Phil entered the scene, he saw to it that all the bills were paid and that _his girls_ had everything they needed. Bella was pleased her mother had finally found a good man and was satisfied she was no longer needed.

It was only when the girl returned to Forks so that her mother could travel with her new husband, that Renee realised what she had sacrificed…

A loving companion.

A constant cheerleader.

A shoulder to cry on.

When her ex-husband's worried call informed her that her daughter had left home and was making her way to Phoenix – she had longed to go but Phil's baseball schedule got in the way.

It would later prove a stumbling block for the newlyweds.

By the time she'd rushed to her daughter's side, it was to find that she was hell bent on returning to Forks and a part of her died inside.

There was someone else in her life. Someone who mattered a great deal more than her mother…

It was September when a frantic Charlie called Renee informing her that Bella had been found miles from town, deep in the forest in the midst of one of the worst storms Forks had ever seen. The rain had obliterated her tracks, disabling the Pack from their search whilst a relentless human continued her pursuit of her introverted, controlling, brooding, Vampire Love.

A branch had sent her sprawling down a mudslide, landing in a shallow lake where the cold water claimed her body, seeping through layers of clothing and past her natural defences.

The cold had possessed her lungs and drowned out her resilience – leaving her a pitiful shell of humanity.

The fall had caused many bumps and cuts that, left untreated, only intensified the suffering.

She had lost the will to move and so the consequences were severe…

XxX

They found her in the small hours of the morning. Her skin, translucent. Her eyes listless and her temperature below freezing.

Despite all their efforts, Bella never recovered.

Her body rejected all methods of help falling into an abyss known as shut down.

"Oh Baby Girl. You can't leave me now. Please Bella. I need you. Charlie needs you."

Her anger grew as the lifeless form failed to answer.

"Don't give in Bella. Don't give up."

Still, her anger grew only for a great swell of despair to override it.

"Please!" She tried once more. "Don't leave me alone…"

XxX

Bella lay enshrouded in a gleam of light, her eyes looking down on the scene below.

She'd never seen her mother like that.

All she knew was the erratic, hair-brained Renee who never grew up…

She felt so tired now but something urged her not to give in…

"Life's not a song

Life isn't bliss.

It only is this.

It's living…

You'll get along.

The pain that you feel

Can only be healed

By living."

She couldn't remember where it came from but the meaning was clear…

"Oh darling, please. I should never have let you go. If only you could wake up, I'd be better, I promise. I'll be a mother. I'll…"

The heart monitor echoed dangerously slow, rapidly decreasing by the millisecond leaving an overwrought Renee crying out for help.

"You can't leave me Bella. Please! Baby girl!"

Bella knew then and there that she didn't want to die.

She wanted to live…

Her body was growing colder still, preparing itself for the solace of the after-life. She raced downwards, desperate to reach…

Desperate to feel a mere trace of human companionship…

XxX

As the heart monitor revealed a constant monotonous line, Renee collapsed in her grief. Charlie stood frozen as his only child said her last good-byes to the world… Her pale figure melted into the sheets as the nurses removed the life support and ventilator.

He had always considered the Cullens to be good people but now he knew the truth. They had destroyed his own flesh and blood and he'd never forgive them.


	2. 1 Choices

_Bella was dead to begin with, leaving two distraught parents in her wake. The childhood friends she had failed to reach out to were consumed by their grief, leaving a permanent hole in their hearts._

It wasn't meant to be this way…

Recriminations were thrown about; regret fuelling their sub-consciousness and lessening the restraints on their Ego.

All were of the same mind though.

They would do things differently if only they had another chance.

A presence entered the realm of their minds, curiosity motivating his plight. He had watched the human lose herself to the allure of the Vampires, moulding her behaviour to gain approval of her new adopted family.

He wondered that such a co-dependent creature could exist and yet, she fascinated him.

Perhaps now was the time to make himself known…

"Alright!" the voice filled the grievers' head, "You'll have another chance. But use it well, for this will be your last. Do not think to hear from me again!"

XxX

Meanwhile, in a hospital in Forks, Washington, a cry is heard.

Life has eclipsed into a new vessel.

A child has been born.

A girl.

And her name shall be, Isabella Marie Swan!

XxX

 _She lay trapped within herself – his words repeating throughout her head, breaking her more each time._

 _"You don't belong in my word, Bella."_

 _"I belong with you!"_

 _"I don't want you…"_

 _She'd given herself over to his world. Became bait to a nomadic coven of Vampires. Put herself at risk every second she spent with his family. Isolated herself from the ones who loved her. Who had been there for her all her life, barely receiving acknowledgement. The pain grew inside her burning her inside out. It punched a hole in her gut as she yelled her anguish deep into the night._

XxX

When she woke, she was in darkness.

Echoes filled her ears, reverberating in her body, pulling her from slumber. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, noticing the thin shard of light that came from a crack in the wall.

"It's time Bella!"

Her eyes opened wide at that familiar phrase. She was disappointed to see that it did not belong to a familiar pixie-esque Vampire with a penchant for playing 'Barbie Bella'. Instead it belonged to a man, He was of non-descript brown hair and blue eyes with fair skin. Not overly tall, he matched Bella stare for stare.

"I said it's time Bella." He sounded impatient now.

"I heard." She was shocked by how groggy and hollow her voice sounded. It too was weak.

"Time for what?"

"Time to make your own decisions Bella."

Bella looked about, unable to identify the misty surroundings. "Where am I?"

He smiled, showing perfectly pointed teeth. "You're in Limbo at the moment. At least your mind is. In reality you're curled up on the forest floor."

An image sparked up revealing that very description. Her hair was plastered to her head – her body curled in on itself and her breathing was ragged and irregular.

Her voice was shaky. "What's happening to me?"

There was no sympathy in his tone. "You're dying Bella. Dying from the inside out. If they don't find you then…"

"Then what?"

He shook his head. "I shouldn't say."

"Tell me." Her voice was firm.

His body stiffened and his voice grew deep. "You'll cease to exist."

She felt it then. The hole inside her chest. Its cavernous quality clawed at her insides, forcing herself to wrap her arms about her waist, as though she could clutch herself together.

"Make it stop."

"Make what stop?"

She fell to her knees, her arms making a valiant attempt to hold her together. "I don't want it. I don't want it."

Her impassioned response failed to impress. He almost sounded bored. "Want what Bella?"

She continued to convulse on the floor, clutching her wrist. "This pain…I can't… Oh God…"

"There is a way. A way to make it all stop. I can take away the memory of Edward Cullen and his family."

That name! Why did he have to say it?

She curled into a ball, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Why did you say that? He didn't want me. I'm nothing to him. I don't care anymore. Make it stop!"

He crouched low beside her and pulled her face up. Her eyes were red raw and her breath was shallow – dangerously so.

"Hush now. There's no time for this."

Some of his words from earlier came back to her. He said he could make it stop! Edward had said that – after he found her in the dance hall. James had bitten her and the venom was spreading through her veins, making her…

Her voice was excited and her eyes lit up. "You're a vampire, aren't you? You can change me! Then I could find him and prove to him that I'm worth it and I belong in his world…"

His laughter filled the room, shrill and cruel. His eyes were focused now and there was darkness deep within.

"You little fool. I'm no Vampire. I'm much better that a Vampire."

"Then what?"

"There's no time for that now. You must make a choice. I can give you a second chance. You can go back to a time when Edward Cullen meant nothing to you or you could go forward. They're close now. Maybe they'll be in time? I doubt it."

He'd mentioned 'they' again. She knew he would not divulge their identity. What could she do? The way he spoke, it was almost as though she would not last long. She didn't need to die. She wanted to live! If that meant going back then that is what she'd do!

"Well?"

"I've made my choice. I want to go back."

"Back to a time when Edward Cullen was just a name?"

There was a queer look in his eye that Bella didn't quite understand.

"Yes, back."

"Very well."

He motioned to the screen. She watched as slowly, the image began to reverse. She saw _him_ , so perfect, once more break up with her. Only for him to be at her home, as she returned from school.

But how?

Her eyes widened as her time in Forks played in reverse. She saw her father's face as she told him she didn't want to be trapped.

The first time she met the Cullens.

Her arrival in Forks.

Her life in Arizona.

"What are you doing?"

He turned to her then, his eyes gleaming and a cruel smile on his face.

"You said you wanted to go back…"

"But I didn't mean…"

She saw herself grow younger by the second. Her body was slowly disappearing.

His laughter circled her head. "You should have been more specific. You really have no sense of self-preservation, do you?"

Her eyes turned to the screen once more. She was three years old now. Renee had forgotten to pay the electricity bill so for days on end; they had to put up with darkness, fast food and long, silent nights. Again.

"I'm sorry baby-girl."

Sorry? Renee had said that word a lot over the years. The bottom half of her body had vanished, leaving her shoulders and her head left.

Soon there would be nothing left of her…

The reel was slowing down now. She was a new-born, wrapped snug in her blanket, her eyes scanning the room, wondering what had happened to the sanctuary of darkness.

Firm hands pushed her back as darkness shrouded her once more, consuming her.

"Good-bye Bella!"


	3. 2 The Return

**AN: There's a bit of a leap in time. Also, there are a few plot twists that will be explained along the way.**

Bella jolted from slumber.

She was in a car. The cruiser to be exact. Charlie Swan's cruiser.

"Hey there sleepy head. It's about time you rejoined the land of the living!"

She saw Charlie grin at his own little joke – her own grin pale in comparison.

"Where are we?"

"We're just approaching Forks now kiddo." His voice was overly cheery for her current state of mind.

"Oh."

"Your mum wanted to come but there were a few last minute details to take care of." His smile was secretive.

She shrugged. "Okay."

Smiling reassuringly, "We're all glad you're home baby-girl. Claire's been running rings around us for too long."

She nodded and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Did mum talk to you about me getting a car?"

"Yes she did. It's all taken care of."

"Was it cheap?"

"Cheap enough. But save your money Bella. Think of it as a welcome home present."

Her voice was hesitant. "Charlie, what did you do?"

"You'll like it, I promise. You do trust me don't you?"

Gah! He'd pulled the trust card – leaving Bella no choice but to grumble her affirmation and shrink lower in her seat.

XxX

They were waiting on the front porch as the cruiser pulled into the driveway.

Claire was already bounding down the stairs to greet her sister.

Renee held her breath, hoping her youngest wouldn't throw herself at her sister so soon after…

"Bella, you're home! I missed you. You mustn't go away from us ever again. Come and see your room! Charlie…"

Renee made a great effort to sound stern. "Claire, we talked about this. Let Bella get out of the car first!"

"Sorry." There wasn't one shred of apology in her tone. Renee's platitudes bounded over her head like sheep over a fence.

Bella stretched herself before slowly easing herself out of the cruiser.

Meanwhile, Charlie had grabbed her bags and putting them inside before turning and looking at her expectantly. It was then she noticed the rustic behemoth masquerading as a truck.

"Well, what do you think?"

He held his breath as she inspected the vehicle, taking care to run her hand over its sides.

When she looked at him, there was a smile on her face.

"This is for me? This is mine?" She spoke reverentially.

"Sure is Bella, I bought it off my friend, Billy. You remember Billy Black from the reservation?"

He drawled on about his fishing and drinking companions but Bella hardly heard him. She was too wrapped up in her adoration for the red truck her soon to be stepfather had presented her with…

XxX

 _In another world, two figures watched the exchange before them._

 _"I always loved that truck. Edward hated it. He'd show up in his Volvo moments before I would set off for school or work."_

 _"Well, what does that tell you about him?"_

 _She paused, gathering her thoughts. "I think, was he ashamed of it? It was as old as the hill but I loved it anyway."_

 _"It's a good truck." He agreed. "Shall we continue?"_

 _Bella nodded._

XxX

Claire led the way into the house. She outlined the previously separate kitchen and living room, revealing the new open plan kitchen diner and living room.

In her excitement Claire urged her sister upstairs to show off her newly painted blue and yellow and red room. The walls were yellow with a red carpet and blue furniture. It gave Bella a headache but her sister was so enthusiastic she couldn't shut her down.

"Claire chose the colour."

She feigned enthusiasm. "Looks great Claire!"

"The bathroom is round the corner and there's mom and Charlie's room."

"Great."

"Come on Bella – we've got a surprise for you."

She didn't like surprises but she dutifully followed her family towards a room she'd taken for the utility.

Instead the door opened onto another corridor with two doors.

She turned, confused.

"Open the one on the left."

The door led to a newly built extension that housed a newly decorated bedroom.

It was painted cream and purple with light wood furniture and a deep purple bedspread. Bella was now the proud owner of a Queen-sized bed, dresser and desk with a Hollywood style mirror. There was also a walk-in wardrobe hidden by purple-stained glass doors and a full length mirror.

Even the floors were stained a deep purple which set the room off perfectly.

Bella was speechless.

Claire was bouncing on her feet, happily. "Go see through there Bella."

The door she indicated led to an en-suite wet-room where the purple and cream theme continued. Along with the shower, there was a specially adapted bath ensuring that she wouldn't have to stretch herself too much.

There was also a series of shelves that housed her small collection of toiletries.

A border separated the cream walls and purple tiles, it had various shades of purple tiles edged around the whole room.

It was beautiful.

"Thank-you mum. Thank-you Charlie."

They nodded.

XxX

The next day drew dull and raining. Having completed her morning routine, Bella set about making breakfast for her family.

Eggs and soldiers for Claire.

Poached eggs on toast for Renee

Scrambled eggs and bacon for Charlie

And a pop-tart for herself.

The family were delighted and ate enthusiastically before setting o for their respective days.

Bella was reluctant to start school again.

Sensing her concern, Renee rubbed her arm soothingly. "It will be different honey. It'll be better."

XxX

There were only a few spaces left when she approached. People were staring, sniggering at the truck when she pulled up.

That gave her the gumption she needed to go out and start the day.

"Nice ride." A boy mumbled.

XxX

The school was mainly on a level. She'd made it clear that she couldn't do stairs and would work outside the Principle's office for the classes that took place on another school had conceded to her demands better than she would have hoped.

Homeroom was on the level and she recognised the guy from the car park.

It was the last class of the morning when she met _him_. Thankfully, none of the teachers had asked her to do the introduction thing and she was sent to sit next to a weird looking boy with bronze hair.

He scowled at her the whole lesson, moving to the edge of the table so she wouldn't taint him with her presence.

When the bell sounded, he was out of there so quickly, it made her head spin.

Luckily, there was someone who took pity on the girl.

"Hi, it's Isabella, right? I'm Angela."

"Hi, it's Bella."

"Oops sorry, pay no attention to Edward Cullen. None of his family like to speak to us."

Her eyes widened. Surely one antisocial person was enough! "Oh, there are more?"

Angela grinned. "Stick with me. I'm going to meet the others for lunch. I'll introduce you."

XxX

The cafeteria was crowded, forcing Bella to be extra careful as she navigated her way behind Angela.

"Hey guys, this is Bella."

The guy from the carpark was there, she learned his name was Tyler, along with Mike, Ben and Eric. The girls were Jessica and Lauren.

"No lunch Bella?"

"I brought mine from home. I'm kind of a fussy eater."

The girl called Lauren snorted. "A bag lunch? Really, are you like six years old?"

Angela stepped in to defend her. "Oh come on, the grub they serve here isn't always decent." Turning to Bella, she smiled. "I think you made the right decision."

Lauren had the sense to know that she'd lost that round. Bella was half-way through when she felt a chill in the air as the door opened to reveal more students.

Not just any, the Cullens.

"Looks like the show's about to start."

Bella turned to see five equally pale and very fashionably dressed teenagers.

Angela filled her in on the names.

"They like to keep to themselves so don't get upset if they blank you."

She laughed. "I wasn't planning on it."

She thought she saw them cock their heads but forgot about it immediately.

They were none of her concern.


	4. 3 Finding your feet

**A/N Fair warning, they'll be some hints to past events that weren't all pleasant. No gritty details as yet, just a few hints.**

 _Bella's eyes were aflame with hurt and anger. "That's it? Edward doesn't mean anything to me?"_

 _He merely shrugged. "Well, you'd only just met and what look what he does!"_

 _"But that wasn't his fault. My blood calls to him! I'm his singer."_

 _He snorted; as his voice took own a brooding tone. "Let me guess, you're his own brand of heroin!"_

 _"What's wrong with that?"_

 _"My dear, you consume heroin. You don't make a relationship with it."_

 _She shook her head, hating him then. "You're twisting things."_

 _"I'm stating a fact."_

 _"Edward loved me."_

 _"Oh my dear, you really are so naïve. What do you know of love?"_

 _She turned away from him, unwilling to answer his taunts._

 _XxX_

Bella was glad that Claire monopolised the conversation that evening. She loved Renee but if she had spoken how Edward had behaved, they would waste the evening trying to analyse the situation to death.

She already had more than enough.

XxX

Claire was finally in bed, giving Renee the chance to talk to her eldest.

"How did it go sweetheart?"

Bella was curled up in bed, watching a film when she heard her mother appear.

She shrugged.

"You know, you can talk to me."

"I know, it was fine."

"Fine? Okay, we'll play things your way but I'm here."

"I know."

"I'm here too."

They hadn't heard Charlie appear and she smiled, willing them to leave her be.

This parental concern was draining!

XxX

For the next two days, there was no sign of Edward Cullen. The same could not be said for his siblings.

They continued to participate in their floor show, dazzling the citizens of Forks and wooing their peers. Instead, Bella threw herself into her schoolwork, pleased she had covered some of the material.

It would take time to fully immerse herself into the school system once more but she was ready. The school was small enough that soon she began to recognise names as well as faces. Angela continued to be her go-to girl, along with Eric, Ben, Mike and Tyler.

They were all quite sweet really and completely different from her last classmates. They all hung out at lunch, sniggering at Jess and Lauren who lapped up the latest fashions and debated over the contents of the school lunches.

All in all, she was disappointed when that first weekend arrived. Charlie had woken early for his fishing fix and Renee was enjoying a lazy morning.

Angela had called about the assignment and Bella moped about the rest of the day, perking up only when Charlie returned with an invitation to the Black's for fish-fry and beers.

XxX

Billy was there to welcome the family and greeted Charlie as though they hadn't spent the morning and afternoon together.

Claire and Bella brought up the rear, bringing with them the dessert Bella had made after receiving the invitation.

Voices from the small home heralded the Clearwater and Atera clan. Bella wasn't expecting such a gathering.

Sensing her concern, Billy sought to reassure her. "I'm sorry Bella, when the others heard you were all coming over, they all turned up. You know how it is."

She didn't really.

Renee had never had many people over. She was too busy to socialise. Claire had been a natural at making friends, whereas she…

"You remember Jacob Black, right? Quil and Embry? You used to play together."

Charlie's hints were not so helpful. They hadn't been here in years.

Claire took her hand and eased her into the room. The game was on, yet another thing to discomfort her.

She mumbled about putting the desserts in the fridge. Placing her hands against the wall, she took a few deep breaths, attempting to central her nerves. These were Charlie's friends. They wouldn't hurt her.

Cool hands appeared by her side as the familiar presence of Renee pulled her back.

"I'm sorry honey, Charlie didn't know either."

Her breath hitched.

"Take all the time you need honey."

XxX

Renee shook her head at Charlie's silent queries. If Bella needed to, she would bring her home and the others would have to understand.

"What's wrong with her?"

"It's a bit much is all. You have to take things slow with Bella. She doesn't do well with surprises."

The adults of the room mumbled their concerns. Whilst it had been years since Renee and her daughter had lived here, they'd always remembered the shy, mischievous imp that Bella had been. To see her panic-stricken worried them.

XxX

Dinner was served buffet style, an alteration made for Bella's sake. When she appeared, the others smiled but made no more fuss. She'd come round in her own time.

The evening continued long into the night and it was a weary Renee who shepherded her family home.

They took it easy the next day, gearing themselves for the full week ahead.

XxX

It was a surprise to see that Edward had returned and he was sitting beside the only available chair in that morning's science class.

She heaved herself into the chair and attempted to prepare herself for his rudeness.

"Good morning. My name is Edward Cullen. You're Bella."

"Yes."

"What brings you to Forks?"

Mr Varner called the class to start and explained the morning's experiment.

Cell division.

Edward was waiting patiently for her to answer.

Rolling her eyes, "My mom moved in with her fiancé."

She started setting up the work, realising that Edward was still looking at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"You're not very forthcoming are you?"

She huffed. "I answered your question."

"Hm."

She made her notes and found that he checked her prognosis at every turn. It was a long hour.

This time, she was the first to leave the class, leaving Edward in a flurry.

He found her again later.

"I'm sorry that I was so rude on our first meeting. I have… allergies."

"So have I. At least I know not to scowl at them."

"I apologise."

"Whatever, I'm over it."

"No you're not."

"Excuse me?"

"You're unhappy with how I treated you. I understand, it's only natural."

What was he on about now?

"Well, I won't lose any sleep over your mood-swings. Take it easy Cullen."

"My name is Edward."

"I know."

XxX

Tyler sat nearby during lunch. Unsettled from earlier, she allowed the conversation to go over her head.

They were all on about some school dance planned for that week.

"You know it's supposed to be the girl's asking."

Ben grinned. "We're just making sure, you know we're interested. We don't want you ladies fretting that we won't say yes."

The girls rolled their eyes.

"So what say you Bella, do you fancy asking me to the dance?" Tyler winked. "We'll go as a group."

Bella blushed as everyone looked at her.

"Erm, I wasn't thinking of going…" she finished, hesitantly.

"But you have to go. Think of it as a welcome to Forks!"

She grinned. "I've already had my welcome."

"Oh let's all go Bella, it will be fun."

"I don't dance."

Lauren smirked. "Well what do you do Bella?"

She didn't like her tone. She knew if she wanted an easy life, she'd have to go with _some_ things.

Turning to Tyler, she shyly asked if he would go to the dance and he smiled. "Why Bella, I thought you'd never ask!"

XxX

The rest of that week was spent getting ready for the dance, something Renee relished as it was the first time her socially awkward daughter chose to attend. Bella had left out the fact that Lauren had goaded her into it.

She chose a simple purple dress that was tight across her chest and had long flowing sleeves. Her hair was curled and her make-up was light with emphasis on the eyes.

Angela hardly recognised her when she arrived to collect her.

"You should dress up more often." She said when they were in the car. "You look really good."

Bella shook her head. "It's too much effort."

Tyler was speechless when he saw her. He'd wanted to pick her up but the girls had decided to meet the boys at the school and his comments were ignored.

Instead, he whispered to Bella, "There's always Prom!"

She'd nudged him and laughed, rolling her eyes.

As school events went, this was not too bad. This time, she wasn't squashed into a corner, on someone's arm or fraught with tension, lest she show she wasn't having a good time. At least this time, she wasn't on display, in fear of the night that was still to come.

She managed a few dances, a bit of conversation and indulged in the 'punch'. Tyler threw his arm around her, knocking the punch all over his suit.

"Damn Bella, we've just met and you're already trying to get into my pants!"

She scrunched her face. "You wish Crowley!"

He grinned. "Crowley, huh? I like that!"

She felt a prickle of tension pour her back. She could have sworn she heard that the Cullens were going camping.

Oh well.


	5. 4 Fork's World

There was a field trip planned for that week. The whole school were excited as it meant leaving the vicinity for a while.

Even if it was for science.

Edward watched as Bella approached the bus along with the usual clique. Her scent really was divine and it would be too much to handle, in such an enclosed environment. He waited until she was about to board before speaking.

"This bus is full. You'll have to go on the next one."

He blocked her entrance and pushed her gently away from the bus. She stood, in a state of disbelief as the door closed in front of her, her friends inside.

Mr Milina took pity on her and ushered her into the other bus.

XxX

Her ability to concentrate was rapidly decreasing and she moped through the greenhouse, catching the tail end of the lecture on compost tea. She turned swiftly, jolting her leg and crashed into Edward.

His words were biting. "Watch where you're going!"

She pulled a face at his back and forced herself to calm down. It wouldn't do to show how much she was hurting. He'd only feed on that knowledge. Guys like him always did.

XxX

Barely two days later, the weather turned. The constant drizzle became a flood and brought icy temperatures and frozen patches to Forks.

The shift in weather spelled trouble for Bella. Her leg stiffened which meant she couldn't get out of bed. Well not without great trouble.

Confined to her room, she found she missed the social element of Forks School.

The school were good enough to let her work from home and the days were monotonous. Tyler's visits were beginning to be the best part of her day. It really was too bad he only came to deliver her homework assignments.

Well, that was what he told her.

He'd stay awhile, filling her in on all the gossip. He left out the fact that he had over-rode Angela's natural helpfulness to deliver the goods. He wanted her for himself, if only for a short time.

It was well into the following week by the time she was alright to go back and she was ready for anything. Even Edward Cullen.

XxX

Charlie was about to leave when Bella left her sanctuary.

"Morning Kiddo. Better wrap up warm, it's a nightmare outside."

She nodded.

"I've put some new chains on your wheels. You'll be secure on the road."

She smiled then, "Thanks Charlie."

He nodded and said good-by to them all.

XxX

The chains helped her make it to school but there the good things stopped.

Leaving the truck became a mission of extreme caution. She set her good leg on the ground to have it slip from under her and she crashed to the floor. Her jeans were soaked through and her jumper wasn't enough to keep the chills away. To top it off, the hand dryers were out of order, meaning she left a damp patch wherever she sat.

She'd forgotten her lunch, forcing her to salvage something from the cafeteria. And Lauren chose that day to comment on her less than fashionable attire.

"Wow Bella, I never heard drenched rat was in. You'll have to warn me next time."

She sank into her seat, unaware that Tyler had overheard. When Lauren's attention was engaged, he whispered. "Ignore the Bitch. She talks out of her ass."

She giggled as he reached for his sweater and placed it on her shoulders. "Looks better on you anyway."

XxX

By the end of the day, she was exhausted and all she wanted was to hideaway in her sanctuary until the rain went away.

When school let out, Bella stood by her truck, watching Tyler from across the car-park.

There were patches of ice everywhere and she thanked whoever was up there for giving Charlie the foresight to purchase new chains.

She must remember to thank him…

Screams were heard as the van approached her.

Blinking, she thought she saw Edward Cullen at the wheel alongside Tyler.

But that couldn't be possible…

Too frozen to move the van skidded on the patch of ice before her as Edward Cullen leapt from the van, knocking her down and lying her flat, partially under her truck as all the students yelled that Tyler Crowley had killed his Bella Swan…

XxX

 _"He couldn't have. That can't be real!"_

 _They were in Limbo once more but she felt as though she had relived that awful crash. In her world, Edward had stopped the van. This scenario was too painful to accept._

 _"I reveal only what there is to reveal!"_

 _"But Edward loved me. He protected me! Why would he put me in danger?"_

 _"Why did he leave you in a forest? Why didn't he tell you at home, where you would be safe?"_

 _She had no excuses for his behaviour._

 _"What happens now?"_

XxX

The blare of the police siren's brought the world to life once more as Bella was escorted to the hospital.

She had light concussion and would be bruised but other than that, there was no damage.

"Bella!"

The voice heralded the arrival of a panic-stricken Renee and a concerned Claire.

"Oh baby girl, when Charlie told me…"

She was swallowed up into her mother's embrace. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tyler and Charlie have words.

"What do you think you were doing? Driving full speed across the ice?"

"I'm sorry Chief Swan; I lost all control of the van. Please, I would never hurt Bella!"

"No chains either, I ought to take your license."

"But I did have chains this morning!"

"Are you saying someone took your chains? Do you think I'm a fool boy?"

They were interrupted by Dr Cullen who had come across the patient.

"Hello Bella, my name is Carlisle. I understand you go to school with my children."

His hands were cold to the touch and Bella attempted to hide her innate disgust of the doctor.

Renee's tone was placating. "You'll have to pardon my daughter Doctor, Bella hates hospitals."

He smiled, hesitantly. "Well, we'll make sure you're good to go and then you can take her home."

His smile was polite but curious. Bella didn't like it.

Having sent Tyler home, Charlie saw to her papers and returned in time to hear Carlisle's verdict.

"You'll need to rest a couple of days to make sure there's no concussion."

"Great!"

Renee was disturbed by the rudeness. "Bella! I'm sorry Doctor Cullen…"

"No need to apologise. I understand completely."

"Come on then. Let's go home!"


	6. 5 Love's Bloom

**_Three months ago…_**

 _Billy heard the phone ring off as he reached the table._

 _It was Charlie._

 _"Hey Old Man. What's new with you?"_

 _Charlie didn't answer at first. "I wanted you to know that the wedding has been postponed."_

 _Billy grinned. "What's the matter Chief? Did she change her mind again?"_

 _He'd meant it as a joke but it had fallen harshly. Several moments passed before Charlie answered._

 _"I'll call you later."_

 _XxX_

 _As Charlie replaced the phone, he sighed. He knew his friend meant well but now was not the time. No matter how much it hurt, Renee wouldn't marry him. Not without her daughters._

 _Bella was what mattered now._

 _XxX_

 _As Bella lay confined to her bed, her thoughts turned to another time._

 _Another place._

 _He'd never left her side. Then she'd thought it romantic. Now she knew it was to prevent the thrall losing its hold on her._

 _There were so many times she'd wondered whose life she was living. Who was this creature calling her 'Love'? Only for him to adjust her pain relief, sending her to a peaceful slumber with a startling absence of free will and choice…_

 _When she woke, she was stiff all over, her medication was heavily monitored and her dressings were changed regularly._

 _The memory though would not fade and it was with great relief when Charlie stopped by._

 _"Hey Kiddo, I brought you some things from home."_

 _"Thanks Charlie." Her voice rasped._

 _"Your mom and Claire send their love."_

 _He made himself comfortable as the issue he'd been charged with weighed heavy on his mind._

 _"What's the matter?"_

 _"The wedding's off."_

 _"Oh Charlie…"_

 _"Now before you start blaming yourself, we've given enough notice to get a full refund and your mom has decided against Mexico. I was only going along for her sake, you understand? I'm too much of a homebody to be flying about."_

 _She smiled. "You're a terrible liar. But thank-you. I know how much this meant to you!"_

 _His answering smile was just as warm._

 _"You should know that I've always loved your mother Kiddo. I want her to be happy. We'll get married one day and it'll be because we want it."_

 _Bella was glad her mother had found such a loving and devoted man._

 _"There's something else. I've finally persuaded your mother to move in with me. I hope that's okay with you?"_

 _They'd stayed with Charlie a few times. The visits were always few and far between, depending on Renee's wishes._

 _She couldn't blame her mother really._

 _She was a strong and independent woman, a trait she wanted both her daughters to have._

 _"We'll be moving in and getting the house ready and then when you're all set, you can join us and feel glad you didn't have to do a thing!"_

 _XxX_

Life settled into a good routine for the Swan-Dwyer- Clarke household.

The Cullens had exchanged their staring for a charm offensive. The very sight of them each day turned her fragile mind sour. Lacking social skills, Bella felt as though she were an exotic creature, longing to be petted and cossetted by the Cullens.

Smothered.

Every glance they gave her, they made her feel as though she was a bird with no wings. A fish in a bowl of no water. Every day she was forced to spend time with time, she felt she was dying inside…

Through all this, Tyler and the others were the only people who kept her sane. She enjoyed their inane chatter and love of average concepts.

They were 100% human and she relished their company.

There was one other thing that eased the melancholy brought about by the Cullen's pursuit. However all of that was wasted. Especially now that romance was on the horizon…

Their first outing took on the form of a movie night.

They'd been at lunch when they'd been at lunch when Tyler asked if Bella liked the movies.

"Are you kidding? I'm a complete movie buff."

"Then why don't we check one out?"

He'd been pleased when Bella agreed. Not so when she extended the invitation to everyone else. He went along with it for the time being but he'd make sure it was only him and Bella there.

XxX

Later that evening, Mike, Jessica, Ben, Eric, Lauren and Angela had received word that Bella was ill and the trip would be postponed.

"We'll try again soon." Was the given consensus.

XxX

Bella was already at the theatre when Tyler arrived, any sign of deceit vanished.

"Hey, you're here!"

"Yeah, sorry Bella, the car was playing up."

"So where are the others?"

Tyler managed to look wholly innocent. "They're not here?"

"No, I haven't heard from them. My phone's out of credit."

"Well, my battery's almost out. I'm really sorry about this Bella."

She sighed. "It's no big deal. I've only been here half an hour!"

"Well, why don't we go? It'd be a shame to spoil a night out."

Bella hesitated. "Sue, why not?"

XxX

The next day, the others were concerned when Belle froze them out. It was Angela who made the first move.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine thank-you."

"We're sorry for last night."

"Well so you should be. I was there for half an hour and none of you even bothered to call."

"What are you talking about? Tyler said…"

"What did he say?"

"Erm, he said… you weren't well and we would all try again…"

Angela broke off when she saw the anger in her friend's face as Tyler approached the girls.

"Hey Bella…"

She stormed passed him.

XxX

The gossip-mongers were rife with excitement of this turn of events.

What could have happened between Bella and Tyler to have her ignore him all day?

XxX

He finally caught up with her in the car-park. She was about to enter her truck when he reached out and took hold of her arm.

"Bella, I'm sorry I lied but what else was I to do? I wanted you to go out with me but you asked the others and it was too late. You had fun didn't you?"

She shook him off. "Yes but that's not the point. I don't like liars."

"You're being ridiculous!"

"I don't care."

He grabbed her then, placing her over his shoulder.

"Let me down you oaf!" Outraged, she beat her arms across his shoulders, his head, anywhere she could reach.

Tyler merely laughed. "Not until you say you forgive me."

Grumbling, "Fine I forgive you. Now put me down."

He lowered her gently, catching her face in his hands.

He stroked her face with the back of his fingers and pulled her closer, taking her lips captive. They were firm against her own.

Strong.

Caring.

Addictive.

Bella forgot she was in the school car-park.

She forgot that the whole school were watching her first kiss with Tyler Crowley, a boy who had manipulated her to a movie night and was manipulating her now…

Tyler broke the kiss slowly, taking in her wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Do you forgive me now?"

It was then she recalled where she was and buried her head in his chest. He laughed softly, kissing the top of her head.

"So what do you think? Should we try it?"

Bella looked up to him and nodded.


	7. 6 Reunions

It was quite by accident that Paul Lahote met Bella.

He'd finished Patrol and was making the most of his day off by cliff-diving with Jared and Sam when he heard the familiar voices of the three stooges – Jacob Black, Embry Call and Quil Atera.

They followed the voices until they reached a gathering of students from Forks, getting ready to surf.

The stooges had surrounded and open van where two girls sat, both brunettes and one wore glasses. The other one, he knew was Bella Swan.

For years, she'd been a well celebrated phenomenon, at least in La Push. As the supposed child of Charlie Swan, friend of their Chief, she'd been a welcome visitor, along with her mother. From her birth, she'd been a firm fixture. He recalled that first time they'd met…

 _He'd been three years old and desperate. No matter how well he cleared his toys, ate whatever food his mother declared a 'meal' or kept quiet when she was in a temper, he could never do anything right._

 _His hands had been stained from the moment he was born, or so his mother said. It wasn't his fault his father was a womanising junkie and that the woman who was supposed to love him unconditionally despaired of him._

 _So he withdrew._

 _Until he met her._

 _Born three months too soon for this world, it was ages before Chief Swan and his friend Renee brought her to La Push._

 _That day, he saw how the adults huddled about her, washing their hands numerous times so as not to harm her precious porcelain skin._

 _He looked at his hands aghast and followed suit, using that funny rock to cleanse his hands._

 _The adults looked on in pity at the sight of the raw state._

 _Charlie motioned him forward, swinging him up on his lap to see that tiny bundle everyone was fawning over._

 _He spied a heavy tuft of dark brown hair._

 _Her rosebud mouth pursed its lips as the eyes scrunched up to see the three year old stare at her with such affection and warmth._

 _"What's her name?"_

 _Renee smiled. "Isabella."_

 _Pau scrunched hi nose. That name was far too big for such a tiny tot. He shook his head. "Bells."_

 _Despite Renee's best efforts, the name took and the child formally known as Isabella Marie Swan became Bells._

XxX

He almost smiled at the memory. She's been a beacon of hope then. Something to admire from afar and use as a turning point in his young, miserable life. He recalled the numerous visits to Billy Black's home. Paul had always been in awe of the Chief but seeing such a strong figure tenderly cherish that tiny bundle demonstrated that even adults had weaknesses.

That thought had comforted him through adolescence and now was his chief mantra.

There was no such thing as perfection. Pedestals remained in dreams and emotions had an uncanny ability of turning a typically straightforward situation into a nuclear catastrophe…

XxX

They stayed downwind, so as to eavesdrop on the conversation. There was a familiarity between one of the Fork's boys and Bella that he didn't particularly appreciate. Though why should that bother him, he didn't rightly know.

"Are you sure you don't want to surf?"

She sighed. "You know I can barely walk on dry land without tripping over. How long will I last in the water? Besides, I can't get the claw wet."

Tyler grinned as he moved closer to Bella, his hand sliding through her hair. "Don't worry, you can watch me babe."

The girls laughed.

"Thank-you but I'd rather watch the whales."

Paul mimicked Embry's response. "Oooh burn."

Angela placated the denied boyfriend. "Don't worry Tyler, we'll find something else to do."

Tyler pulled Bella upwards and closer to him before taking her lips and smoothing his hands down her back. She was breathless when he released her.

A familiar snippy tone broke their embrace. "Please, did we come here to watch you and _Isabella_ or did we come to have fun?"

Still unused to the scorn, Bella blushed. Tyler scowled at Lauren. "Ignore them honey. She's jealous."

"Please? Like why would I want you?"

Paul watched as Bella sank back into the van, her head lowered, and her face red.

Jake suggested they go for a walk on the beach, leaving Angela with Quil and Embry to keep her company.

Only then did they notice that they weren't alone.

"Hey Bella, these are more friends of mine."

He proceeded to introduce them and Paul felt a fission as his eyes met hers. It only lasted a moment.

XxX

Later, he'd play over the conversation between Jake and Bella.

"So you and Tyler huh? When did that happen?"

"Last week. It's a funny story."

Jake grimaced slightly. His feelings for the girl were well-known to the Pack. For as long as he could remember, his father had told him of the wonderful Bella. They had created an idol out of the young girl, stressing her place in the family's heart. When she was a child, her visits had been few and far between. But with her recent return, the family began to wonder as to her place in their world.

Jake had been intrigued by the mystery surrounding her delayed return. As for her behaviour, last week, it only added to his interest. If that meant being her confidante, then he was more than ready for the challenge.

"Well, do tell."

"He tricked me into going to the movies with him. He'd asked me during lunch and I asked the others before he could do anything. When I got there, it was just him. He'd told the others I wasn't well but I thought they'd just not shown."

"Nice." He could appreciate the boy's tactics. They had, after all, won him the girl. "Well I hope you're happy Bells."

Talk turned to the truck and it wasn't long before the two were interrupted by a very wet Tyler, grabbing Bella from behind and swinging her about.

Jake saw the indignation n her face as Tyler held her off the ground. "What am I? A chew toy?"

He tuned out after that.

XxX

Being with someone like Tyler was a new experience for Bella. Aside from how they'd got together, he was easy-going, sociable and generous.

On the first date, a trip to Bella Italia, he'd bought her a box of chocolates and a single rose. She had a smile on her face all night, despite the way she'd admonished him.

"You don't need to buy me things, you know."

He smiled. "I know, but I want to."

On the way back, they'd ended up pulling into first beach and finishing them off for dessert.

Claire wasn't happy.

"Why didn't you leave any for me?"

"They're my chocolates. Besides, I've saved the caramels."

The young girl grinned.

"Thank-you Bella."

Bella chastened her sister. "And Tyler!"

"And Tyler." She left before they could do anything about it.

Tyler's presence made school more acceptable. His height enabled her to pass through the crowds more easily.

He was chivalrous too, carrying her bags whenever he saw her, placing his hand on her lower back, sneaking a kiss when he thought no-one was looking.

Edward Cullen wasn't impressed.

He'd been very vocal about her growing relationship with Tyler. Snide remarks were his forte, often at Tyler's expense.

"He's no good for you Isabella. You deserve the best."

They ignored him as best they could. But still the stares continued.

On those occasions, Tyler wrapped her tightly in his arms, shepherding her away from the third wheel in their budding romance. She had sworn never to be another man's pedestal. That style was unhealthy and would only lead to heartbreak.

But Tyler was stronger than that. He didn't need intimidation techniques. H was open and honest. Mostly. His ease and open affection enabled her to shield herself from the worst of Edward's comments. And for the most part, they were happy.

XxX

Prom fever was well and truly in the air.

"Why don't we go as a group? It could be fun."

The girls were waiting on Bella's agreement. They'd made her feel truly welcome here and in the grand scheme of things, how bad could Prom be?

"Sure, why not?"

The girls cheered at her acquiescence and began making plans for the big day. "We'd better get to Port Angeles early before the good dresses go."

They settled on that evening. Jessica would pick Bella up on the way so that she could drop her truck off and inform her mother.

As she sat back in the seat, she thought how strange but welcoming this streak of normalcy was. No more sneaking about. There was no more hiding. Tonight, she would be a regular girl.

XxX

An hour in and she was bored senseless. Each dress began to look the same, no matter what the sales lady called them.

"Hey guys, I'm going to the book store. I'll meet you later!"

"Bella wait, what about your dress?"

"I can't see anything here for me. I'll only be an hour."

She left before another protest could be made.

XxX

The bookstore was pretty easy to find and Bella relaxed into the world she was most at home in. She lost track of time and when she finally emerged, the hour was late.

Stepping into darkness threw her and she made a few wrong steps.

Her hunger struck, adding further confusion as she ploughed through the streets of Port Angeles. The footsteps from behind were slowly multiplying and she did her best to tune them out. It was only when her current path opened to a dimly lit car-park and a further group of people that she saw the truth.

She had been herded.

The boys had been drinking and were unaccustomed to girls ignoring them.

Her way blocked, she thought to double back but her way was thwarted.

"Hey, where are you going sweetheart?"

"What's a cripple like you doing all alone?"

They invaded her personal space, causing her level-head to fear the worst.

Two bright lights heralded the arrival of a silver Volvo and the presence of Edward Cullen. He broke through the group as though they were made of paper.

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her to the car, securing her before stepping aside and revving the engine.

They didn't retreat until he charged at them hissing furiously before tearing out of the car-park and hitting the main stream traffic.

"What were you doing? Do you have no sense of self-preservation?"

She hated his patronising tone. "I got lost alright! There's no need to shout."

But Edward wasn't finished. "How stupid can you be? Don't you know what they would have done if I hadn't arrived."

Bella's tone was level. "I can guess."

They remained in silence until they reached the restaurant.

Angela, Lauren and Jessica were waiting at the front.

Any appetite she might have mentioned vanished instantly.

"Dude where were you?"

"Yeah, we left messages."

"I'm sorry I kept her from you. We ran into each other at the book store and started talking."

She looked at him with trepidation. Book store? How did he know?

She saw the worry melt away and a semblance of calm take the place on her friends' faces.

"That's okay. But we already ate…"

Sensing victory, Edward was willing to stand his prize a meal. She was after all, only human. "I'll make sure Bella gets something to eat."

Bella hated the gleam in his eyes. Couldn't the others see that he was playing them all?

"That's so thoughtful!"

He laid his hand on her elbow, prepared to pull her into the restaurant. "Come on Bella, I'll drop you home later!"

It was the word 'home' that broke the spell.

At the last moment, she stepped away from his approaching palm. "No! Thank-you for the offer Edward but I want to go home."

A flash of irritation struck his features.

"But Bella you need to eat."

"I'll eat at home. Please, I've already take so much of your time. I'll see you at school."

She moved towards Angela before he could blink and safely immersed herself into the car.

They were on their way home before the others deigned to speak to her. "That was pretty rude Bella. All he offered was dinner."

"I know but what do you think Tyler would say? You know how weird Edward has been about us. It would only make matters worse."

The girls couldn't deny her logic and the subject was closed.

XxX

Renee took one look at her daughter's face and knew something had happened.

She followed the girl to her room and gave her the 'look'.

Bella had held it in until then but the damn broke as Renee held her close.

"Oh darling, I know you were scared. But now you know how careful you should be. Next time, stay with the girls and you'll be fine!"

Of Edward's 'assistance', Renee was grateful. Of his verbal assault? Not so much.

"Rest now baby. I'll fix you something."

She waited until Bella was settled before leaving the room.

Claire had been waiting for Bella all afternoon.

"Honey, can I send Claire in?"

She waited for the nod and Claire bounded into the room, taking her usual spot on the bed.

"Missed you!"

Claire's enthusiasm never failed to cheer her up. "I missed you too."

"Can we watch Beauty and the Beast now?"

"Uh huh!"

"Can I have something?"

Bella welcomed the instinct to laugh. "So that was what you wanted. Well go ahead. Grab me something too."

Claire knew her sister kept a decent collection of confectionary in her drawers. It was a through back to the BC (Before Claire), when Phil had arranged for her to go away to school… The habit had struck fast and became a way of uniting the sisters in the face of parental lectures on the glories of healthy eating.

XxX

Two hours later, Renee checked her girls to find them both asleep. The chicken and potatoes long since finished, the numerous wrapping revealing they'd had their dessert.

She was tempted to leave her youngest there but experience was against them all. The harmony wouldn't last. Bella was a wriggler and would show no compunction at reclaiming her spaces.

Renee gathered her daughter and took her to her own bed, contemplating the discussion she had recently had.

XxX

"Cullen residence."

"Oh hello, this is Renee, Bella's mom. I'd like to speak to Edward, if you don't mind?"

The phones exchanged hands before she had time to draw breath.

"Edward Cullen speaking."

"Hi Edward, Bella was telling me how you helped her out of a sticky situation."

"It was the least I could do."

"I wanted to thank-you, so thanks."

"You're very welcome. I will always be there to help Bella!"

That was the part that worried her the most. She rang off and tried desperately to forget the intensity in the young man's tone. It really was too much for a man of his age.

XxX

Bella did her best to avoid Edward after that.

She told Tyler that he'd helped her but no more.

'Finals' season was settling in, giving her enough to focus on.

She also had her mother's wedding to help with, especially as her mum had asked her to be maid of honour.

As Spring settled into early summer, Bella found she'd adjusted well to life in Forks.

Things with Tyler were going well and she was well on her way to falling for him.

He was so unlike, well, that didn't matter. _He_ no longer had the power to hurt her.


	8. 7 Bad tidings

Tyler was understandably upset when he heard what had happened to Bella. It left a sour taste in his mouth to think that he owed Cullen for protecting his girl. This was all the smarmy bastard needed to prove that he was a better candidate for Bella's boyfriend.

Bella didn't see it that way though.

"I don't want Edward."

He knew she was sincere but he couldn't stop his traitorous thoughts from brewing. In the short time they had been together, he'd come to care a lot for the small brunette. His parents had raised him to be a decent guy and he'd followed their rules without really thinking about it, as so many of his age.

Now though, he saw the logic. By schooling him on the subtle ways men behaved in-front of women, he saw how they reaped the benefits.

A man who opened doors and held their bags was regarded as a rarity. Something about the death of chivalry.

Whereas a man who paid no mind to these nuances was treated with disdain and disregarded.

He did pick up one thing though. Not all girls appreciated the small gestures. Take Cullen for instance. He was always courteous and whilst girls ogled him daily, they didn't approach him. Then again, only one girl had broken through the veneer of hostility surrounding the Cullens.

Bella.

For some reason, they intimidated her and she was anxious in their presence. Sure , they were a little strange but they weren't dangerous.

Weren't they?

XxX

The family were at dinner together, a routine that most families took for granted. Charlie relished this time. Having spent most of his life a bachelor, he enjoyed having people to come home to.

Talk turned to the ever approaching wedding.

Renee and Charlie had decided to have the ceremony in La Push overlooking the ocean. Billy Black had offered to pull some strings to get them the council hall for the day. He would also officiate the ceremony.

Having married before, Renee was keen for a simple affair and Charlie was all too keen to indulge her. Bella was to be her maid of honour, along with Helen, an old girl-friend from Renee's College days. They'd been course-mates first, then room-mates. She'd been there the night when Renee met Charlie for the first time.

More importantly, she was one of the few people that knew the identity of Bella's father…

"How are the plans for the hen-do?"

Bella tapped her nose indicating secrecy.

"Come on, can't I get a hint?"

She shook her said and refused to speak a word. Renee sighed and asked Charlie about the stag-do.

"All I know is that Billy's arranging it."

"Be careful then. I know what you're like when you have a few."

Charlie guffawed. "Oh come on Renee, it's one night, in La Push. Plus, I'm the Chief of Police and Billy is the Chief…"

"That's my point. He knows how to cover things up."

Charlie laughed and took her hand. "Look honey, it's one night. We'll have a few drinks, he'll shell out for pizza and then I'll come home to my beautiful bride-to be and…"

Bella's eyes widened. "You can't come home Charlie. We need the house."

Renee grinned. "Oh, don't tell me it's a slumber party?"

Claire saw her sister was flagging. "It's the rules Mom. No men."

Bella sent her a grateful smile.

XxX

That night, she was online when a new message bleeped.

It was from Johnny, her friend from Seattle.

He'd been her mainstay for the past few years and had recently moved to Portland, to get to know his own mother.

He waved to her through the web-cam. "Hey Princess, thanks for the invite!"

"Are you coming?"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss Renee's wedding for the world!"

She grinned.

"How are you settling in?"

She filled him in on her first few weeks, skipping over the Cullens and going into detail about Tyler.

"Well, I guess I'll have to judge him for myself. We can't have any guy nagging my best friend."

"Be kind Johnny."

"I'm always kind. It's the rest of the population that isn't."

When her yawns became too frequent, she could no longer deny her exhaustion. Blowing her friend a kiss, she settled down for the night and was asleep instantaneously.

XxX

It was the weekend and Charlie was to go to Billy's to watch the game.

Claire had been invited to join the shopping expedition but had opted out, deeming it to girly an activity.

Renee and Bella set off after breakfast, hyping each other up for the day.

"I'm really looking forward to this Bella. It's been too long."

They made for the mainstream stores first to give them equal opportunity, daring each other to try on the most expensive item that the other could find. They were coming out of the dressing room when they saw Esme Cullen and her two daughters.

"Hello Bella, what a surprise to see you here!"

"Hi."

Introductions were made and Bella did her best to look polite. As usual, Alice and Rosalie were overdressed, but that was her opinion. They must have picked up the habit from their mother, who looked like she belonged on a catwalk, not in a high street shopping complex.

"You look like you're having a good time!"

Bella smiled. "Well, we try. Don't let us keep you!"

Esme's hand settled on her arm. "Don't be silly. Why don't we team up, I'm sure it will be easier for me and your mother to have each other for company!"

XxX

Meanwhile in Forks, Charlie had arrived in time for the game, young Claire in tow. Billy didn't see the girl at first. His mouth was turned down in a façade of sternness. "It's about time Chief…Well, hello Claire!"

The young girl sauntered straight on in. "Hiya Mr Billy. Charlie bought the beer."

He grinned at Charlie. "Well, come on in, Harry's already here."

Jake arrived later to find the three men all intent on the game. He hadn't expected to see the little girl.

"No Bella today then?" He smiled as he ruffled her hair.

She scowled at him. "Sh, you're making me miss the game!"

Billy couldn't hide the laughter. "That told you. Fetch your old man a beer will you?"

Both Charlie and Harry echoed his request. By the time the game was over, Quil and Embry had arrived.

They headed straight for the kitchen as the men headed for snacks.

Billy attempted to sound sarcastic as hands explored cupboards. "That's it, help yourself boys."

"Sure, thanks Billy."

Charlie and Harry laughed as the sarcasm swam over Quil's head. He was so like his father that way.

"So what brings you here Claire? Not with Bella?"

"Nah, she's off with mom being a girl. I'd rather watch the game."

Charlie's words confirmed it. "They went to Seattle this morning."

XxX

Bella was beginning to wish they had gone to Billy's as Esme and Alice dragged them towards the more fashionable shops.

Rose followed reluctantly.

"This would look great on you Renee."

"I'm not sure…"

"Trust me, I can totally see you wearing this."

By the fifth shop, they were exhausted and not a little irritable. This hadn't been the idea when they arranged a girl's day!

As Renee spied the price tag on Esme's latest offering, she noticed the all too familiar weariness on her daughter's face. The Cullens' hearts were clearly in the right place but this had gone far enough.

"Esme, I appreciate your efforts but this isn't our style and frankly, whoever pays this amount for clothes would need their head examining."

Esme's sunny smile was wiped away immediately. "But why? They're lovely!"

Renee took a deep breath. "Yes they are but we can't afford them."

"We'd be happy to…"

"Stop right there Esme Cullen, we've had enough of this. Goodbye!"

With that, she and Bella left the store leaving the three Cullens speechless.

XxX

Claire was the first to see them return. She rushed to her mother, who pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey Claire-bear!"

"I'm not a bear, I'm a cub, I told you!"

"Oh, I see."

"What did you bring me?"

"Who says we brought you anything?"

The pout lasted for a few seconds before she realised they were teasing her. Bella reached her bag and pulled out the large packet of misshapes.

She dangled it out of her sister's reach for several seconds before Renee handed it over.

"They're for sharing!"

"Okay."

Claire led the way into the house and the boys were ready to greet them before the scent of vampire struck them.

Charlie greeted his fiancé with a sneaky kiss. "Good day?"

"It was interesting." Charlie knew that tone. He guessed she would want to talk and whilst it may not be the best place, he couldn't very well say they would discuss it later.

"What happened?"

"We ran into the Cullens. Or rather they ran into us."

Bella had moved over to a chair before piping in. "They coerced us into a joint shopping trip. Charlie, it was Hell!"

The dam broke and Renee couldn't halt the tumult of words. "They kept thrusting these ridiculous outfits at us, saying 'we can see you in them'. Who does that?"

Charlie did his best to be placatory even though he couldn't understand the issue here. "I'm sure they meant well."

He was unprepared for her ire. "Charlie, you're just a pushover."

"Renee!"

"What's a pushover?" They'd forgotten Claire was in the room, her face covered in chocolate.

"Claire, I said they're for sharing!"

"I did offer but you were so busy arguing, you didn't hear me."

"We're not arguing sweetheart, we're having a discussion!"

Sensing the thinly shielded deeper issues that lay behind this topic, Quil sought to ease the tension.

"Can I have mine, Claire?"

The girl had the sense to look apologetic. "Oops I ate it!"

Embry grinned, ever the peace-maker. "It's alright, Quil can have mine."

Claire pouted. "I kinda ate it too." She held the bag upside down littering the floor with crumbs.

Renee stared wide-eyed at her daughter. It was clear that she'd developed Bella's sweet tooth. The sight of crumbs reminded her of the topic at hand. "You're cleaning that up!"

As Claire ran for the dustpan Charlie turned back to Renee. "We'll talk about this later."

"Can we not? I know Doctor Cullen is practically a saint in your eyes but the same can't be said for his family. There. I'm done. You can kiss-arse all you like."

"What's kiss…"

"Hey, let's get pizza, I'm starving!"

XxX

When Bella woke the next morning, there was tension in the air. Words had turned bitter and accusing and Charlie had retreated to a fishing trip to allow Renee to simmer down.

The girls kept to themselves that day, finishing school work and raiding Bella's supplies.

The mood carried on well until the next week. Charlie couldn't understand that Renee was hurt by the way he'd brushed aside her intuition. Phil had done that all the time, making her feel as though her opinions didn't matter.

She had never imagined that Charlie could act the same way. He'd always been so trust-worthy, caring and kind-hearted.

Perhaps it was true when people said you could know someone for years and never truly know them.

Could she really marry this man?

They were to marry in late July, after the school broke up so that they wouldn't have to worry about the girls.

Sue and Harry were to have them at theirs whilst the happy couple would have some much needed alone time.

The invitations had been sent out and the whole town was looking forward to seeing their beloved Chief, finally marry the woman he loved.

XxX

It Was the weekend and Bella was due to meet Tyler that night. Normally, it was something she greatly looked forward to. Now though…

Renee walked in to find her daughter's room in a state of sheer disarray. Clothes cluttered the floor, shoes had been thrown in hazardous piles and her meagre collection of jewellery decorated the freshly made bed.

"Don't tell me this is the latest look?"

Bella turned to see her mother. "I have nothing to wear!"

Renee pursed her lips. "I'm sure you'll find something."

Bella frowned. The situation clearly called for drastic action. She took a deep breath and stumbled over her words.

"Can we go shopping?"

Renee was stunned and took a closer look. The girl looked like Bella, but how could she be real? Things must be bad if her antisocial daughter actually wanted to brave the world of girl-time and fashion…


	9. 8 The Gift

Bella was on her way to Biology when the familiar smell of rust slipped her in the face.

Blood groups. Bleh!

It had always been one of the worst things about Science. What was the point in knowing your blood type? More to the point, what did the school do with that information anyway? Sell it the Government? Maybe somewhere there was a bunch of creepy scientists making clones and conducting crazy experiments…

Edward Cullen was thankfully absent. Things were bad enough without him staring at her as though she were some entrée. His interest reminded her of the way his father, or adopted father studied her when she'd been at the hospital, desperate to escape.

As she reached her desk, her knees began to buckle and she gripped hard. She waited patiently as the teacher distributed the equipment. He paused by his desk and noticed her pallor.

"Is everything alright Miss Swan?"

"I'm not feeling well."

He brought her a hall pass and she gathered her things and quit the room. As she stepped further from the room, her hands shook less and she took deep breaths.

That was when Edward sauntered by.

"Isabella?"

She felt too sick to rebuke him for his use of her full name.

His bronze orbs gazed deep into hers. "What's the matter?"

She covered her nose to block the faint traces remaining. "Blood groups. I can't stand the smell."

"Blood doesn't have an odour." There it was the patronising tone.

"It does to me! My sense of smell has always been advanced. Probably to make up for all my other defects."

She couldn't stop the derogatory whine of her voice.

When she was little, her mom had made a game of it.

Her sense of smell meant that she was meant for greater things. That it wasn't compensation.

It was a gift.

Now though, it was something to defend. She hated how weak she felt around Cullen. She hated how she had to diminish her very aura, to allow the Cullen's their existence.

She clenched at the wall, wanting to escape when her feet were removed from the ground and she was encased in Edward's arms.

"What are you doing? Put me down!"

His voice was sincere. "You'll never make it to the nurse's office."

Her voice panicked. "Edward, no. I can walk, please put me down!"

He ignored her futile efforts and laughed softly, enraging her further.

XxX

The nurse took one look at the girl and motioned for her to be set down on the bed.

Bella thought she'd earned her reprieve but Edward stayed in the room, accepting the nurse's coos and praises.

"I think Bella ought to go home. There's no reason for her to stay when she's feeling like this."

Years of sorting genuine from imagined illness faded as she blithely accepted her junior's diagnosis.

He turned condescending eyes to the woman. "I'll see to it that she gets home."

XxX

She'd ignored his gentlemanly gestures Edward offered and made for her truck but he stalled her.

"I'll take you home. We wouldn't want you having an accident!"

"For God's sake Edward!"

He pulled her towards his Volvo announcing that Alice would see her truck was deposited safely. She ignored his attempts to converse and tried to bury the helpless feeling he was drawing from the shadows of her mind.

She had worked so hard to over-come that sensation of low self-esteem and the poison it caused. Yet here she was, slowly sinking again. She threw herself out of the car before it stopped and ran into the house making headway for her sanctuary.

XxX

The lights were off and all was dim as Renee and Claire entered the family home. The heavy aura of stillness raised alarm in Renee as she made her way to her eldest daughter's room.

The curtains were drawn and there was a familiar lump under the bedsheets.

"Bella." she whispered. "Sweetheart?"

She stepped closer, listening for the sounds of snuffles and heavy breathing.

Nothing.

She reached the bed and laid her hand gently near the top end.

"What happened baby? What can I do?"

XxX

Renee's tone was less congenial as she asked to speak to his mother.

"Hello?"

"Mrs Cullen, whilst I'm grateful to your son, I wonder if I can have a talk about invading personal space."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Bella is a very private person. For your son to swoop her up, against her wishes, was a mistake. She is _very_ capable of walking."

Esme attempted to soothe the other woman's concerns. "I've discussed this with Edward. He felt sure she would faint."

Renee's tone was scathing. "And you think by surprising her in that way is the answer? My daughter told me how she told your son to put her down. Numerous times, may I add? That along would cause her to panic. Then to ride roughshod over her wishes only increased the problem."

"But surely…"

"I'm not going to waste my time debating this. Both my daughter and I have made our wishes clear. The least you can do is respect that!"

As the phone rang off, the Cullen's looked at it as though it had sprung fur and was hunting them out of Forks.

XxX

This latest transgression only added to the tension between Charlie and Renee. Bella couldn't shake off the feeling of unworthiness. She was drawn back into a time she considered she had moved on from.

Her mood affected the whole house, trapping them all in a pit of despair. Words left a bitter taste, insults were flung and tempers were fraught.

Sins from years ago re-surfaced, breaking the fragile ties.

Old accusations took weight, one in particular.

"If you hadn't of left none of this would have happened!"

"She was my friend."

"It just happened. I was lonely…"

"So you just fell into her bed?"

"You don't get to pin this on me Renee. It was over long ago. It meant nothing"

"By God Charlie, what kind of man are you?"

That particular morning's argument started because Charlie was going fishing.

"You see Billy every weekend, what could possibly happen to warrant you wasting another day?"

His tone was equally harsh. "Well maybe I need time out. I work hard all week…"

"So do I…"

"Billy was there for me when you weren't."

"I had to leave Charlie! Bella…"

"You didn't have to cut me out of your life. I loved you Renee, I still do and for years, I have watched you have another man's child, twice. All I ever wanted was to be with you but I was never enough. I've done all I could to be there for you and your daughters. It's not enough though, is it? I'll never be enough."

He stormed out of the house.

XxX

When Bella left her sanctuary, it was to find her mother with her head in her hands.

"Mom?"

Renee looked up and gave a watery smile. "Make sure you have a good breakfast baby. We've got a long day ahead of us."

"Mom?"

"We're moving…"

"What? But Charlie…"

"It's over Bella. Now get dressed. I'll wake Claire."

Bella was still standing there as Renee returned, Claire in tow. She ignored her daughter's mournful expression and began gathering the belongings strewn about the house.

"Don't look like that Bella. This will be good for us."

Bella scowled. "Good for you maybe?"

Renee stopped what she was doing and faced her. "Don't talk to me in that tone, young lady."

"Charlie has been good for us."

"Bella, I know you're fond of him but Charlie's not your father. Now start packing."

"No."

"I beg your pardon."

"I said no. I'm not leaving Charlie and I'm not leaving Forks!"

Renee bit down her hurt. "I'm your mother!"

"Then act like one. You can't run away because of some stupid argument. Charlie loves you and you love him." Renee scoffed. "If you make us leave, I will never forgive you. Now fix this and fix it now!"

Renee broke into sobs and fell to the floor. Claire ran over to her.

"Bella didn't mean it, Momma, she's sorry."

Renee pulled her daughter close. "He left me!"

"He's probably gone fishing."

"He was so angry."

Bella scoffed. "He was hurt. Charlie has always been there for us but every time you push him away. You need to let go Mom. Before you lose him forever."

Renee wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Smiling weakly, she stood up. "I have to find him."

"We'll all go."

Claire looked at her sister. "Erm Bella, maybe you should get dressed first?"

XxX

Billy watched as Charlie's cruiser sped right past his house, a bland expression on his face. He called out but received no reply. Not even a glimmer of recognition.

He knew there would be no fishing that day.

Two hours later, he was only half surprised to see the familiar red truck with the rest of Charlie's family.

"Billy, have you seen Charlie?"

"Only for a moment. Are things okay with you two?"

"They will be!"

The three waved as the car sped off again. Billy turned to see his son standing there.

"Find Charlie, Jake."

XxX

Charlie was out on the water when he heard his name being called.

He looked up to see her. Renee. The woman who possessed his heart and soul, even after all these years.

She was the reason his relationships had failed.

She was the only one who could make his heart whole.

He watched as she strayed into the water, trying to reach him.

"Charlie!"

"Go back to the shore Renee."

"Not without you!"

He shook his head but began the return journey home. To Renee.

He pulled her drenched body closer, easing her gently, for fear of capsizing the boat.

When she was in, they fell backwards, panting for breath. "You're a crazy woman you know that?"

She rolled into his side.

"I'm so sorry Charlie. It took me aback when you shut me down in front of our friends after I told you about the Cullens. Phil used to do that all the time I never thought you would do that. It frightened me."

His eyes widened as realisation sank in. "I wasn't shutting you down. All the La Push crowd talk about is the Cullens and their weirdness. I didn't need to hear it from you. Not then at least."

"You weren't shutting me down?"

"No! I was delaying the inevitable discussion. Listen Renee, you may call me a pushover and a kiss-arse, but it's my job to remain objective. If I went around believing hear-say, well, I wouldn't be Chief. I'd be deputy all over again." He paused. "I'm not Phil, Renee."

"I know."

He stared, assessing her. "Do you?"

"For one thing, Phil would never be caught dead fishing. He'd be at his club, flirting with all the groupies."

Charlie paused, stroking his moustache. "I kind of like the idea of groupies!"

She struck him in the side. "Charlie Swan!"

"I'm joking Renee. All I want is you."

He pulled himself up on his knee and reached inside his pocket, for the very object she had thrown at his head that morning.

"Renee Clarke, will you do me the honour of marrying me?

There were tears in her eyes as she nodded and pulled him close.

They reached the shore and, in all gallantry, Charlie scooped his fiancé out of the boat and carried her over to the car.

After tying up the boat, he returned to the driver's side and took them both home.

As they pulled into the driveway, he opened Renee's door and carried her over the thresh-hold of their home.

They ignored the mess and made straight for the stairs, to their own sanctuary, for a much needed reunion…

XxX

"Do you think they're back together now?"

The hour was growing late and having dropped their mother off by the docks, Bella and Claire had swung by the La Push diner.

They then spent the rest of the day on the beach, examining the tide pools and were only now back in the truck, killing time.

"I hope so."

"Did you really mean you'll stay with Charlie?"

"I'm not sure Claire. I was angry."

Claire pulled her sister closer. "I don't want you going away again."

"I'll ty my best not to."

Claire nestled closer. She was about to drop off when a knock at the window disturbed her and the face of Jake Black greeted them both.

"What are you doing out here?"

XxX

Billy was surprised to see the two girls follow Jacob enter their house.

"Hey dad, have we got anything to eat?"

"Bella, Claire, what brings you here?"

"Mom and Charlie are busy making up."

The three older ones snorted.

"Come on, let's rustle up some grub."

XxX

Renee woke with a jolt, her body snug against Charlie. His hand pulled her close and the whiskers of his chin tickled her nose.

The house was quiet and that bugged her. Normally, there was a dim rattle of china from the kitchen or the delicate hum of the TV from Claire's room….

"Charlie! Wake-up, we forgot about the girls!"

XxX

The _girls_ had just finished their meal when the cruiser pulled up heralding the arrival of Renee and Charlie.

Billy was there to greet them both, trying not to snigger at their disarray. "Good of you to join us."

"What's up Charlie, did you get dressed in a hurry?"

Charlie scowled at Jake, as he noticed his shirt was inside out. Claire sat on Renee's lap, her eyes sleepy.

Renee handed her over to Charlie and they said good-bye. When they reached home, they ushered Claire to bed. Renee was hesitant to disturb Bella. She'd been so angry earlier and justly so.

"Bella." She gave a knock. "Honey, are you up?"

She heard shuffling and took a chance. The room was dark and there was a familiar lump on the bed.

"I'm sorry Bella. I panicked. I love Charlie and we'll all be a family."

Bella didn't stir. Sighing, Renee left her eldest in peace.


	10. 9 Moving on

It was a rare sunny day when Jessica bought up Prom. They were all making the most of the sun, sitting on the benches the school provided situated just outside the cafeteria. Moments such as these were rare and no-one wanted to waste them.

Jess was lying flat atop one of the benches, her skin bare to the rays. Bella envied her that luxury. "You haven't got your dress yet."

Bella sighed. "I know, I'll get round to it."

They'd decided to go as a group. Mike and Jess, Angela and Ben, Tyler and Bella and Eric and Lauren.

They'd go to an early dinner at the diner then head to the school to help open the festivities. Eric was boasting of his mad music skills, something he'd briefly demonstrated at the dance a few weeks ago.

Tyler nuzzled Bella's neck, commanding her attention as he whispered, "I'm sure you'll look good in anything babe!"

His lips were soft against her neck, his breath a welcome sensation. Slowly, he moved his hands about her waist, allowing the tips of his fingers to trace patterns across her stomach.

Their hands had become more adventurous of late, stealing sneaky gropes when they past each other in the hall. Impromptu study sessions delayed out of the practicality of taking one car to their meet-ups. Lingering glances and lengthened kisses became the highlight of their days.

XxX

After the fiasco at Settle, Bella was none too keen to go shopping again. Despite Jess's encouragement, there really was nothing for her, in terms of suitable dresses. She'd have to go custom made and whilst Charlie was a generous man, he'd already re-mortgaged his home to stump up the cash for the extension.

It was Renee who came up with the perfect solution. Instead of having someone else make the dress, she, herself would make it. After all, she had a degree in Fine Art. What was the point in studying it for four years if you never did anything with it?

"You'd do that? Really?"

"Of course baby girl. You're my daughter!"

Bella set to work designing her gown and her rough sketches soon took shape. Mother and daughter made arrangements to visit the fabric store in Portland, calling on Johnny to get his opinion.

It had been a while since they all saw the boy and for once, Claire was eager to go with them.

XxX

Johnny met them at the store, swooping Claire up into his arms and kissing the tip of her nose. The girl giggled and kissed his cheek.

Lowering her to her feet, his eyes turned to the matriarch of his favourite trio. "Miss Renee, you're looking glamourous as usual."

She faked annoyance at his flattery. "Oh Johnny, you really don't change, do you?"

"Now why would I do that?"

The little bell rang as they entered the store and delved into the reams of fabric at their disposal…

Once Bella had settled on her choice, Renee couldn't help but take another look. She still had to get a dress for the wedding. It was almost comical how different things were this time round. There'd been no chance of a marriage with Bella's father. He'd abandoned them both the minute Renee refused… well, that served no purpose.

Phil Dwyer on the other hand had been a different story. A rising star in the world of baseball, he needed the mother of his child to have the best of everything, from A-List wedding planner to custom made designer dress.

They'd had to make allowances for her growing stomach, but eventually found the perfect gown to meet with Phil's approval.

The tight corset acted as further illusion, trapping her in to the unexpected fairy-tale of luxury. Still, she'd been happy then.

It was only afterwards that things turned sour…

The small hand on her arm pulled her from her reverie as Bella came into view.

"Are you ok?"

"Just remembering." She gave herself a shake. "Where's Claire?"

"Johnny took her for ice-cream. Take as much time as you need."

"But it's your day Bella."

Bella shook her head. "I've made my choice. Now it's your turn."

Goaded by Bella, they spent the next hour viewing every white, cream and ivory the store had to other. None were the right shade or had the right feel.

Renee was pulled to the darker shades which she'd been half toying that they could be useful for the girls. Whilst Bella was pale and Claire was more liable to catch a tan, they both had the dark hair to set the bold tones off to perfection.

However, her mind started to wander as she was pulled to a vibrant shade of red with gold embroidery.

The material slipped through her fingers and felt smooth against her skin.

Dare she wear red? Must she be the perfect bride and go with tradition?

No, Charlie loved her, faults and all. She would be a red bride!

XxX

Their decision made, Renee had Claire brought back to ensure the chosen colour would suit her. There was the smallest speck of chocolate on her face which showed that whilst Johnny had had her wash, it wasn't nearly enough.

Their purchases made, Renee took them all out for burgers as a last blow out. For the next few weeks, they'd be pinching pennies and waistline to ensure they would fit in the new outfits. Renee had told the girls she didn't want to have to make many adjustments. It was only a few weeks and then they could all stuff their faces and put on all the weight they wanted!

XxX

Charlie was pleased when he found that Renee had finally chosen a colour scheme. Now all he needed was to get the suits for himself, his two groomsmen, Jake and Seth. As the sons of his two best friends, it was only natural that they would accompany the girls up the aisle.

The rest of the La Push crowd would be honoured guests, adding to Renee's parents as the wedding party.

Tyler was a bit disappointed he wouldn't be with Bella as part of the wedding party.

"It's their special day Tyler. Besides, Jake is a friend."

He sighed. "It's not just that. Have you seen all the others? They're all pumped up and all the girls lust after them and…"

His fears sank in. "Tyler Crowley, you're not worried I'll go off with them?"

He looked sheepish. "Come on Bella, you've said it yourself, your family are good friends with them. Who knows, if you spend time with them, you'll seek what you're missing out on and…"

"Now stop that. Yes we're friends of theirs. But I don't love them. I love you. You need to believe that Tyler."

His eyes widened in surprise. "You love me?"

Bella's tone was earnest. "Yes, despite you're insecurities and latent controlling tendencies, I love you!"

He smirked. "Ha, that's what got me you Bella."

She rolled her eyes and moved away from him. He ran after her, turned her back to face him and kissed her, right in the crowded hallway. "Love you too!"

XxX

Tyler and Bella knew that it was time. They'd danced their way through foreplay and tested each other's boundaries to the extreme. Whilst that was fun, it wasn't enough. Tyler had never felt such an intense longing for a girl before and the fact that she was the town's Police Chief soon-to-be step-daughter gave their explorations an exciting edge.

Both were caught in the wonderful world of teenage hormones and curiosity and whilst neither were virgins, they were both breaching new territory.

Bella enjoyed being with Tyler. His smile and comforting gestures were what she needed after her recent turmoil. Neither could wait for Prom and their weekend away…

As far as Renee and the other parents were concerned, they, the Prom party, were going to make a weekend of the dance, ending with a night in Portland for good measure. They were also planning to call on Bella's friend Johnny. Renee had assured the other parents that he was a decent lad and would keep an eye on them all. Not all of the parents believed the lie though. Whilst they had grown and had children of their own, they still recalled that flush of excitement, intrigue and fooling their parents.

Then again, whilst they didn't relish the ideas that their children were no longer young, they didn't want any details. As long as there were no STDs or pregnancy scared, things would be fine.

They hoped.


	11. 10 Intervention

Finals had hit Forks and every teenager was busy cramming in everything they had supposedly learnt that academic year. Tensions were high and Bella's nervous habits caused her to be banished to the room by the Principal's office more often than not.

Instead, it was the school secretary who was forced to put up with her subconscious tapping of pencils or jiggling of leg. She coped by wearing ear plugs and making frequent checks to ensure she didn't miss the Principle's passing or a visit by one of the students.

Bella made a mental note to buy her some flowers when this whole thing keeled over.

Another outcome of the stressful situation was her appetite took a complete nosedive. There'd been occasions in the past where it was a symptom of her current medication and Renee had remedied this by bulk purchasing nutrition shakes.

But concern about not focussing enough attention on her daughter and paying too much mind often drove her maternal instinct fraught.

The other night, Renee had cooked up a pasta dish for the family. They had all sat down to eat when she noticed Bella idly forking a few pieces, only to discard them moments later.

"For God's sake Bella. Just eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You need the sustenance."

Bell managed a couple of pieces but it wasn't long before she replaced her fork in the bowl.

It was too much for Renee, who snapped. "Go to your room then."

The others were silent as Bella left them and attempted to continue with the meal, ignoring the soured atmosphere.

XxX

The Blacks were due over at any minute, bringing the special fish fry. Charlie had always enjoyed company. Usually, nights turned to food, watching the game and having a few beers. Now that Renee and the girls were here, the evening was more civilised. They all ate at the table, before watching the game.

Well, the men and Claire did.

Neither Renee nor Bella enjoyed baseball and they usually made themselves scarce. After dinner, Jake followed Bella into the yard where Charlie had fitted a swing-seat. They sat together, enjoying the balmy evening, catching up over recent weeks.

Bella snuggled closer to Jake who was quite warm.

He claimed it was a 'Rez thing', and she was too tired to question it.

"So what's the deal with you and Renee?"

She sighed. "I'm in the dog-house."

The thought made him laugh. "What did you do?"

"I couldn't eat the pasta and she's mad at me."

"Was I burnt?"

She shook her head. "I'm not really hungry these days. It's a finals thing."

Personally, he didn't understand the whole not being able to eat thing but Bella didn't seem like the kind to play-up.

The sat in silence after that.

XxX

As well as the school stress, there was also the wedding and hen-party to finalise, something Renee was being kept in the dark over. Most of the details had been set and it was a rare free afternoon that Tyler encouraged Bella to break free and join him at the diner.

He'd missed her over the last few days and would take whatever time he could.

They were waiting for their meal when the door opened, revealing Edward Cullen and his sister, Alice.

Since the aborted shopping trip and the disastrous episode in Port Angeles, Bella had done her best to ignore them. Most of the time it worked, but their luck had run out as she spied the pixie making a beeline for them. Tyler heard her groan softly and rubbed her back soothingly.

"We don't have to stay, you know."

She shook her head, her voice resigned. "Why should we leave?"

She geared herself up for the duo who were clearly unable to read the 'Go away' signs flashing above. Overdressed and wearing identical expressions of determination, Bella arched her eyebrows and shifted her mouth into a polite, yet distant smile.

"Hello Bella… Tyler." Alice's expression dropped when she spied that their conquest wasn't alone.

"Hi."

There was a brief pause before Edward motioned to the remaining space in the booth with a delicate shift of his hand. "Do you mind?"

Tyler shifted in his seat, his latent good manners rising. He smiled apologetically. "Actually we do."

Alice and Edward were noticeably taken aback. Edward frowned. "Well, that's not very polite."

XxX

Paul and Jared were on their way back from a job when Jared's rumblings became too hard to ignore.

Normally a common occurrence, Paul chided his friend about his endless appetite.

"Says you! Kim still hasn't forgotten the Gateaux you guzzled."

Paul just shook it off and continued the route to Fork's diner.

The smell of leech hit them right away. It clouded any aroma that food normally gave off and turned Jared's stomach.

He grimaced. "Great, should we go?"

The faint scent of vanilla and strawberries managed to evade the toxic bleach. He looked about the carpark, not finding the Black's old red truck but the smell wouldn't leave and he was curious. He turned to Jared. "Nah, I'm not going anywhere else listening to that shit."

XxX

Tyler was doing his best to be patient, whilst keeping a gentle hold over his girl. "Look, Bella and I are talking, or trying to. Can you just respect that?"

Alice gave a sniff. "Oh I see."

Blatantly you don't, thought Bella. She watched as the interlopers stiffened, unexpectedly as two people from the Rez joined them. She recognised Paul briefly but not his friend. She noticed that the Cullens looked uncomfortable with their presence and if it were possible, looked even more territorial than normal.

Paul eyed the Cullen's with disdain. "Is everything ok here?"

Edward huffed, his plans ruined. "Yes, we're having a discussion; it's none of your concern."

Edward's condescension irritated Paul. Of all places to pick, why a diner? They didn't even eat!

He spied the girl, Bella, growing steadily uncomfortable. He knew her to be a friend of the three stooges. Jake would tear him a new one if he'd though she'd been abandoned to the leeches' devices.

Paul sneered. "We have every right to be here Cullen. Now if you don't mind, you're putting them off their food."

He sat down at the booth, pushing them out of the way and encouraged Jared to follow suit.

The Cullens' were forced to admit defeat and left soon after.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief as Tyler pulled her close.

"Why can't they get the hint? Are they so stupid?"

Paul watched the boy's hand move soothingly across her back.

"This happen often?"

She nodded. "A few times. The girls bumped into me and mom on a shopping trip and decided to overtake it. Edward gave me a ride when I got lost in Port Angeles, but he was so offensive. Then there was the whole blood thing…"

Blood thing? He exchanged a glance with Jared. If those soulless creatures had broken the treaty… He pulled his mind away from those thoughts. "What happened?"

"I hate the smell of blood and had to leave the room. He saw me walking along the corridor and carried me like we were in some Jane Austen film. He also ran roughshod over me when I wanted to go home."

"He meant well babe…"

Bella shook her head. She had almost forgotten he was there!

"Then help me to my car, don't make me feel like I'm a pathetic fool. You know what, let's not talk about them. It's bad enough we're in the same school as them!"

Paul and Jared left them too it as their meal arrived. They selected a booth not too far from them and when they saw the couple leave, Paul waved to Bella, ignoring Jared's inquisitive grin.


	12. 11 Prom

**A/N: Be warned, there's a little smut in this chapter. Nothing on the Wolf=Pack scale, but it's ok. Please be gentle. There's purpose here. ;)**

The last paper had been submitted and everyone was in high spirits for the prospect of freedom. Tyler was waiting for her outside of the principal's office, armed with the flowers Bella had procured for the tolerant secretary. She was touched by the girl's thoughtfulness and found she could excuse the temporary annoyance if this was the outcome!

XxX

Later that day, Bella was in her room, getting ready for Prom. For the past few nights, she'd had brief flashes of another time and another Prom, which was weird as this the only Prom she'd ever planned to attend.

At first she'd put it down to a combination of exam nerves, her off-kilter appetite and too much studying. But as the dreams became more vivid, she began to recognise a few details.

 _She was walking down the flight of stairs in Charlie's house, her leg bound. From recent injury? She couldn't say. Her dress was a tight-fitting extravagant blue number that was certainly not off the rack. Her make-up was overstated and she looked even paler than usual._

 _Renee was nowhere to be seen and someone was waiting with Charlie. Her date?_

 _He turned and she gasped, Edward Cullen!_

The mornings were always a welcome arrival and her skin felt cool to the touch. She never mentioned her dreams. It served no purpose to dwell on them, especially not when there were fractions to cram and formulas to recall.

She really hated Maths and couldn't wait to drop it.

XxX

The dress itself was a shimmery sea-green colour with long sleeves that ended with a point over her hands. The bustle was pulled tight against her chest, highlighting her small figure. It flowed out slightly, curving around her right leg, shielding 'the Claw' from view. There was a slit on the left thigh revealing her creamy complexion.

Renee had curled her hair, spraying gold shimmer for extra effect. Helen had insisted on driving over from Portland to complete Bella's make-up. Having known the girl from birth, she felt it only fitting that she do the make-up for her first Prom. It was a proud moment for both women. They were also planning on kicking Charlie from the house so they could catch up properly. Not that Charlie knew this yet. He'd invited Billy over to 'see Bella off'. Jake was there for taxi purposes.

XxX

Tyler was speechless when he saw Bella. Both Billy and Charlie's laughter at the awed expression revived him, until they both turned, taking in the vision that was Bella.

Gone were the baggy jeans and overly-large sweatshirts. Any trace of casual-wear had been banished to be replaced by a young woman that both men were proud to know. They watched as Tyler approached, removing the lid of the box in his hand, revealing a white orchid corsage.

Tyler narrowly missed her bemused expression.

Bella's nose scrunched in mock-disdain. "We're really doing this?"

Tyler's nose scrunched in jest. "Oh yeah, it's a moment. Don't knock it."

The flash broke them from their reverie as Renee insisted on a dozen more snaps.

"This is probably the only time you'll do this. Don't spoil it for me."

Helen took over to get some family photos, pulling Jake and Billy in, despite their protests. After what seemed like another hour, the couple were released and left for Tyler's truck.

XxX

The party was in full swing and Bella had to admit she was actually having a good time. The music had a good beat; the hall's decorations weren't all of the toilet – no – tissue paper variety. She felt really confident and she was with friends. What could be better?

Everyone had marvelled at her dress and Bella couldn't help but blush.

Tyler grinned. "I love that colour on you babe."

It took a few minutes for Bella to realise he didn't mean the green!

He laughed when she smacked him about the stomach. Pulling her out to the dance floor, he spun her about, showing Forks High School just exactly who got Bella.

He loved how the dress showed her figure and felt smooth under his touch. He loved knowing that whilst the other girls were content to pull boys by showing what they had to offer, Bella's hidden assets proved more of a challenge.

She wasn't into playing games, if here was something she liked; she went for it and wouldn't let things stand in her way.

For some reason, she wanted him! He couldn't wait for tonight…

XxX

Bella couldn't wait for the second part of the night to begin. For the last couple of hours, Tyler's hands had been driving her insane. She was rarely out of his arms and he evidently resented anyone who tried to deprive him of his girl.

From the corner of his eye, he spied the Cullens. He'd always known they were aloof and weird but Bella's presence seemed to amplify that. They always stared at her as though she belonged with them.

It made him uncomfortable.

Smirking, he swirled Bella around and kissed her lips. He felt her shock at his primal expression but she soon gave way…

XxX

The night was wearing down and the gang made their separate ways to Portland. The story was that they wanted to make a night of it and the girls and boys would be sleeping separately. Renee believed this story on face value only. She admired the lengths they had gone to seemingly hide their intentions.

Oh to be young and in love!

XxX

They waved to the others as they made for their room, all pretences dropped. Tyler pushed her through the door, spinning her round to face him and capturing her lips with his own. His hands ran through her hair, messing the loose curls her mother had painstakingly prepared. Reaching the back of her dress, he pulled the zip down, allowing the cool breeze to settle as his fingers removed the bra and moulded her peaking nipples.

The deep moan escaped her lips and seeking revenge, she fumbled with the zip of his pants, reaching for the wedge that he'd pressed against her crotch.

She felt the bed hit the back of her legs, jarring her bed leg. The pain was all forgotten as she sank back onto the quilt, Tyler's weight pinning her down.

"I love you so much baby."

She moaned in response, one hand moulding her breast, the other hand pulling away the lingerie she'd bought especially for that night. His fingers sank deep, narrowly missing her g-spot but the sensation of being filled by him was enough. He rubbed her mercilessly as her own hands held him close, urging her own.

She felt temporarily bereft as his dick replaced his fingers but once more, her ability to think was overcome by his weight and stamina…

Afterwards, Tyler dropped caresses over her skin as they sank into an easy sleep, waking up a couple of times to reach for each other once more…

XxX

As he slept, Bella went over the night's events. He'd been sweet, making sure she was comfortable. She blushed as she remembered the noises he made when he sank deep inside her. His release had been prompt and when his husky voice asked if she'd come, she nodded, smiling serenely.

All three times.

She supposed it didn't matter that hadn't fully satisfied her. Not all first times were great.

And anyway, they had time.

XxX

Now that school was over, Bella spent every moment with Renee and Claire putting together the final preparation for the wedding. Everyone had been invited, even the Cullens. This had been before all the weirdness and they couldn't bring themselves to retract the invitation.

XxX

The family had been out at the diner when Edward approached them to give them their family's regrets. Renee and Bella were relieved. Charlie accepting and Claire was indifferent.

"My family wish you happiness. We'll be camping that weekend anyway so I'm sorry we can't make it."

Charlie was the first to break the ice. He did his best not to look uncomfortable. "Well, thank-you Edward. I hope you enjoy yourself."

Claire waited before he'd left the diner before adding her pronouncement.

"They're not going camping. They don't go to La Push."

Bella rolled her eyes but Renee was intrigued. "What makes you say that?"

The girl shrugged. "Everyone knows. It's one of those things." She'd taken to saying that recently. Bella was sure she only did it to make herself sound grown up.


	13. 13 To Live Anew

**A/N: So we finally made it! 'A wedding, a wedding, we're going to a wedding!' Bonus points for whoever guesses where that line came from. It certainly wasn't mine. There are a few hints to be had here and a little more Paul. Please note that he and Bella are not quite there yet. But they will be, eventually. Enjoy!**

Charlie was waiting at the altar – a hastily erected arch, over-looking La Push beach - trying to ignore his best man's, Harry Clearwater, jibes.

"It's not too late you know, you could change your mind!"

"Quiet!"

Billy couldn't resist adding fuel. Stationed in his position as wedding officiator, he was in a prime position to watch the arrival of the wedding party. "I know the bride is meant to be a bit late. Maybe she's changed her mind?"

Charlie almost growled in frustration. "Billy, you are this close…"

"To what, old man?"

"For me to forget that you're in a wheelchair!"

Billy grinned, unrepentant. It made a change to see him so ruffled!

XxX

 _Two nights earlier, the bride and groom to be, gave each other one final kiss before parting ways. Which meant only one thing, time for the Hen and Stag parties._

 _Helen arrived not an hour after Charlie's departure to set the room with the help of Bella. Claire was given the task of keeping Renee occupied whilst the final touches were added. Helen and Bella pulled the sofa as far back against the wall as possible. The snacks were out in the kitchen, the prosecco chilling and the Chinese take-out pre-ordered. Sue and Leah Clearwater, Tiffany Call, Emily Young, Kim and Anna Owen, Angela, Jessica and Lauren were due in half-an-hour. There was just enough time to set the decorations._

 _The sound of the bell and the arrival of the guests was the cue for Renee to descend into the 'L' plate banner and typical 'Bride-to-be' rigmarole covered room. The evening was set into two halves, the Claire-friendly and the not so. For the first hour, they would indulge in Chinese, go-over final plans and gossip. The rehearsal ceremony had gone well and ensured everyone was confident for the big day._

 _When the take-away was reduced to leftovers, Claire was marched to her bedroom armed with a healthy stash of not-so healthy snacks and Bella's complete collection of DVD's._

 _Helen waited for the door to close before taking the centre of the floor and clapping her hands together._

 _"Right ladies, now the real fun can begin!"_

 _She brought forward the suitcase that was sequestered in the hall-way , letting the contents shower across the table._

 _All were related to one very important aspect of marriage. Sex._

 _Secure in her role as party-planner Helen found it no challenge procuring the right equipment for the night, Especially given that it had been Renee's career side-line since before Bella was conceived. She'd given it up whilst she was with Phil but when circumstances changed once more, it was a welcome reminder of how lucrative 'the business' could be. Between both women, they had amassed a collection of products enough to keep clients interested. They'd continued to support each other and Charlie was all too keen to test the products with Renee, so that shed know just how they worked!_

 _Helen found the women to be a touch embarrassed, especially with the two different ages present. Bella was used to her mother's shenanigans but a few more glasses of prosecco and soon all were giggling and daring each other to try the testers. Of course, it wasn't all sex toys and lube. There were some pretty garments that were enough to peak curiosity and encourage the women to 'spice' up their sex lives. Bella had already looked through the catalogues and made her choices but she couldn't help but blush when her friends made suggestions of what she should get for Tyler…_

 _When all the lingerie had been cleared and the alcohol gathered, the women crawled into their respective cabs and bid the bride to-be farewell._

 _The following morning brought waffles and bacon to soak up the alcohol before a mammoth marathon of beauty treatments and practise hair-styles._

 _Helen and Bella were amused by the countless texts sent back and forth by Renee and Charlie, sniggering when Renee's face blushed. It was good to see her so much in love. She really deserved her happy ending._

 _XxX_

The morning shower was light and temporary, giving the wedding party hope. Both Charlie and Renee were surrounded by their best friends and eager supporters. There was no need for worry

 _Yesterday, the men had nursed their hangovers as flashes disturbed their minds every now and then. Charlie had assumed there would be a few drinks and a pizza or two. However, the La Push crowd had all gathered together, bringing moonshine and that was the last thing Charlie remembered._

 _XxX_

The tables were laden with food.

The hall was decked in cream and scarlet, Renee's favourite colours. They represented the two waiting to be joined perfectly.

For to outward appearances, he was an honest and stable man. She on the other hand was fiery and anything but stable. Then again, that was why he loved her.

The dresses had been delivered and snapped up by the women wearing them. As for the suits, well, some adjustments were needed, given the extended bridal and groom's parties but it was considered money well spent.

The bride refused to wear white. It was too traditional and over cliché. She'd gone for a simple scarlet chiffon knee-length dress with a gold hem and gold beading.

Her girls would be in a paler shade of red with the same embroidery. The three each had a cream muff for that extra wow factor.

XxX

He heard the music that heralded her arrival.

Bella led the way, her 'claw' decorated with red ribbons, as per Claire's suggestion. Her smile was filled with warmth for the man that had been more of a father to her than her biological one.

Claire came next; her mischievous grin almost hiding the mud stains on the hem of her dress.

The rest of the bridal party consisted of Leah, Johnny and Helen.

All looked wonderful in their attire but Renee outshone them all. Her face was devoid of worried frown that had been her constant expression of late.

Today, she was a bride, completely and totally.

"Dearly Beloved…"

XxX

As Charlie and Renee stood across from each other, they took a moment. Billy's look of encouragement gave Charlie the courage to say the words he'd been longing to say for so long.

He cleared his throat as he removed the card from his pocket. "Sixteen years ago, I met the women I would love for the rest of my life." He ignored the growing blush on the back of his neck. "Unfortunately, she needed a bit of persuading."

That got a laugh.

"Now that the day I've dreamt of for so long is finally here, I couldn't be happier and I'm so glad that we're finally a family. I love you Renee."

Renee waited for the coos to die down.

"Charlie Swan, you are really something." She ripped the card shere she'd painstakenly describled her feelings for him. "Nothing I say will ever match what yu just said. But no that I love you, always and forever."

Charlie smiled as he gave Renee his family's ring. Renee had settled on a plain gold band with their initials and the date engraved on the inside.

Billy cleared his throat, the smile broadening. "Then it is with great delight that I now pronounce you, husband and wife!"

XxX

That night, as Charlie carried his new bride over the threshold of the Atera's cabin in Neah Bay, he knew that for the rest of his life, he'd be happy.

Theirs hadn't been an easy transition from friends to lovers and now husband and wife!

Of course, he loved the girls as his own and if the past had been kinder to him…

Well, it did no good thinking like that. They were together now, as they always should have been.

XxX

Renee thought back over the years, remembering the first time she'd met. Her partner had let her down yet again and she'd gone out with the girls for drinks. Charlie Swan been newly graduated from the police academy and as green as grass. At least were the world of women was concerned.

From that moment he'd been her best friend and constant supporter. Now, they had their lives together. Their time was now and she'd relish every moment!

XxX

The reception was in full swing when Tyler pulled Bella up to dance.

They'd only been able to grab stolen moments and he'd missed her. He'd watched her dance with most of the Rez kids and Johnny but decided that for the rest of the night, she was his.

A fast number came up and he started spinning them both.

"No Tyler!"

She laughed, unable to stop and the others couldn't help but watch.

"Look how happy she is!"

Claire was bored and wanted cake but everyone was busy. She scowled at Tyler. He'd hogged Bella for too long. He was always around and Claire didn't like to share.

Paul saw Tyler slip and crash to the floor, bringing Bella with him. He heard the crack as her knee crashed to the floor.

He stepped forward to help but Tyler had pulled up again. He brought her to the table and sat her down.

"I'm sorry babe!"

"That's okay, I'd had enough anyway."

"What can I do?"

"Bring me cake!"

Claire arrived at her arm and Bella asked her to drag a chair over for her leg.

"Get my bag will you?"

She'd popped the painkiller before Tyler returned with a large slab of cake.

Renee had gone for four tiers.

The base was chocolate fudge, the next was lemon, then vanilla and finally red velvet. The flavours shouldn't have worked but they did and now Bella had a decent slice of each.

"Move over babe, that's for me too!"

Claire had been about to sit near Bella and enjoy the cake too.

Bella refused to move so Tyler lifted her a few inches and sat under her. He didn't see the wince on her face but Paul did. Still, it was not his place to say anything. He watched as Tyler pulled a fork from his pocket and moved to stab the cake. Bella shook her head and moved the plate away. Her pout was evident.

"No, it's my cake!"

Tyler laughed. "You can't eat all that."

"Who says?"

She proceeded to clear her plate to spite him, not seeing Claire's down-turned lip. Quil had seen it and went to fetch some of his own.

"You can share mine Claire."

The girl was barely mollified and considered the act another reason to dislike her sister's boyfriend.

"So what's your plan for this week?"

Claire broke in before Bella could open her mouth. "We're staying her with Uncle Billy."

Bella rolled her eyes. "We were going to stay at Sue and Harry's…"

Claire finished with a nod. "But they have stairs."

XxX

 _Renee and Bella had turned up the other day with some home comforts for her daughters._

 _"Hi Sue, I really appreciate this."_

 _"It's no problem. I'm sure Leah and Seth won't mind the company."_

 _"So where will they be sleeping?"_

 _"Well, Claire can have Seth's room and I thought Bella can bunk with Leah."_

 _Renee's eyes darted about the room. "Upstairs?"_

 _"Yes." Sue noticed the silence. "Is that going to be a problem?"_

 _"Well, you see, Bella doesn't really do stairs. She'd probably be better off downstairs."_

 _Sue wasn't sure what to make of this. "Oh, well the bathroom is upstairs…"_

 _Bella stayed quiet, her strategy in such scenarios._

 _"I'm sure we can deal with this."_

 _Renee nodded. "I bought some things for the girls. Claire eats most things but Bella, well, she can be fussy."_

 _Sue laughed at the scowl daughter gave parent._

 _Renee had also provided a manual for Bella's medication._

 _"She's normally good by herself but she can be a grouch in the mornings."_

 _"Well, that'll be no different than Leah."_

 _"Bella can be a wonderer. She can't always sleep a night. So she's got her laptop. She's got a dongle so she won't use up all of your internet."_

 _Sue's calmness was rapidly disintegrating. "Well, you didn't need…"_

 _"Oh and her flashlight. She's quite the girl-scout when she wants to be. Believe me, if Harry is anything like Charlie, he'll want his sports and you won't have to worry about him missing that…"_

 _"I can assure you..."_

 _Renee continued, regardless. "Bella doesn't always eat with us. The medication often stops her appetite so she snacks every now and then."_

 _"Oh well…"_

 _Panic had caused Renee's voice to rise. Could she really do this? Leave her girls? Sure it was only a week but…"You know maybe we shouldn't go, it doesn't seem fair. Charlie will understand and…"_

 _"Well understand what…"_

 _The omen turned to find Harry and Charlie standing there. It was Bella that broke the silence._

 _"Charlie, mom's thinking of not going."_

 _Sue was surprised when the girl spoke. She had thought it would be an easy exercise having the girls over but clearly Bella had more needs than she'd anticipated._

 _Renee made an effort to placate him. "Charlie, it's not fair to burden Sue and Harry with all this."_

 _Bella's voice was cold. "Am I a burden?"_

 _Renee turned to face her daughter, horrified. "Oh no, honey, I…"_

 _"Then stop using me as an excuse. You and Charlie have been planning this for months. Just get a grip and go have a break. You obviously need it."_

 _"Bella please!"_

 _"I'm going to the car."_

 _Renee went to follow but Charlie pulled her back._

 _"Let her be Renee. Maybe some space will do you both the world of good."_

 _"I feel so guilty Charlie. For ages I didn't see and now…"_

 _"Sh honey…"_

 _Sue was confused. Clearly there were problems in the Swan household. Whilst she knew it wasn't her place, she didn't want to see them upset and she was sorry she had been overwhelmed._

XxX

 _Harry and Charlie filled Billy in that evening._

 _"Why don't the girls stay here? Claire can have Rachel and Rebecca's room and Bella can have the sofa. My bathroom is already suitable and things will be less chaotic."_

 _They'd considered Sue because of the children and the fact that Sue was a nurse._

 _Billy's offer was welcome and he was just as capable of housing the girls._

 _"Are you sure Billy? Renee wasn't kidding, Bella can be a nightmare in the morning."_

 _"Nah, well so is Jake and I dare say I am."_

 _It was settled and later that evening, the Black household took delivery of enough possessions to last a month._

 _Renee and Charlie had known money would be refused, so they'd stocked up on food suitable for the girls and their hosts. When Billy tried to wave it away, Charlie insisted._

 _"For a little one, Bella can put away a lot. It's all that nervous energy." He'd ended on a grim note and Billy avoided the temptation to pry._

XxX

"You could have stayed at mine Bella."

"You'd love that wouldn't you. " He grinned unashamedly.

Bella raised a brow, "Well, I really doubt Charlie would stand for his official step-daughter being at her boyfriend's. Besides, I couldn't leave Claire."

"Yes, she's my sister."

Tyler's eyes twinkled with mischief as he leant in close to whisper, "I guess I'll have to steal you away then!"

The rest of the night whizzed by in a blur and it was late evening before Charlie and Renee left for their honeymoon, amid cat-calls and wolf whistles. They kissed the girls good-bye and were soon on their way to a live life anew…


	14. 14 Tantrums

**A/N: There's more of the back story sneaking out here, so you know. Not all of it's bad...**

Billy and Jake got their first taste of Bella, sitting that next morning.

She'd got up in the night to rearrange the tea and coffee pots so they couldn't find anything. She hadn't put her hearing aids in yet and Billy worried that she was so still.

"Don't worry about Bella. She'll get up when she wants." Claire's voice was dull and resigned. Her sister was a heavy sleeper and heaven help anyone who got in the way!

Billy watched as Claire riffled through her sister's things pulling out the laptop and dongle to set up her first film. She reached back in to pull out a packet of Oreos and a jar of peanut butter and jelly and dunked the first biscuit. She shrugged when she noticed they were watching her.

XxX

Bella stirred at noon to find her knee had swollen making her even more of a grouch. She still hadn't put the hearing aids in and awkwardly made something to eat.

She'd made more than enough for the others which made her moods easier to bear. As she hobbled about the kitchen, she settled the dishes to her own style, not even bothering to care that it wasn't actually her home.

Having stumbled back to the couch, she settled down as Claire finally claimed her seat, armed with 'the Jungle book' and Bella's laptop.

Billy watched as the sisters sat curled up with each other, wondering how long the peace would last.

XxX

Jake found he liked having Bella around. He never knew what to expect from her. In the mornings, she was either moody and sullen or bubbly and sociable. With the cooked breakfasts, the Black household was even more popular. Especially with the Pack. They managed to time their arrival as Bella was dishing out the grub. They soon learned that whilst the packaging was small, her temper was mighty, especially when they attempted to come between her and her food.

Jared was the first to learn his lesson. Bella was loading up a plate with pancakes, when he reached over to help himself. Of course, he didn't realise the plate she was holding was, in fact, her own. From the corner of his eyes, Paul watched as her expression turned from shock to anger.

'She looks cute when she pouts', came the unexpected thought. Shaking his head, he almost missed the sight of Bella pouring syrup over Jared's head before grabbing back the stolen pancake and leaving the house.

XxX

Used to his father's mood-swings brought about his own disability, Jake found Bella refreshing and cute. He admired the support Claire offered and how well adjusted she was. She reminded him of himself at that age when his world had ended with the death of his mother and the decline in his father's health.

Claire knew exactly how to deal with her sister and when to back off.

Embry and Quil were often at the house and were on hand to support the young girl. It was on the third day that things changed and not for the best.

Bella had been invited to the beach with Leah and some of the other members of the Pack.

Claire wasn't happy. The day before, Tyler had shown up and monopolised most of her sister's day.

She'd been looking forward to a baking day followed by a trip to the beach.

Hanging out with Jake and his friends wouldn't cut it in her young mind.

Bella was aware of the tension but did not want to deal with it. Sometimes a girl just needed her boyfriend. The pair were on the beach when Claire snuck up on them.

"Got you. I scared you, didn't I?"

Bella shook her head, sounding bored. "Not really."

Tyler grinned, "You nearly made me jump there kid."

Claire failed to acknowledge his words.

Tyler watched as the younger sister continued to impose on their private time. He supposed he should be more understanding, Bella was one special person. But he didn't like how she was invading on their personal time and as an only child, he didn't understand the bond as well as he could.

He heard the little voice rise further with petulance. "Bella, you promised!"

Bella shrugged. "I didn't say today."

Claire's voice pitched even higher. "But when?"

"We have until the end of the week Claire."

Claire saw Tyler move closer and whisper something to Bella. It made her sister's face red and she hit him. Claire almost cheered at the mistake, until they started kissing! Bleh! When her fake-vomiting failed to gain her sister's concern, she stood up and was about to run when Tyler moved over, causing his I-pod to fall out of his pocket.

Claire swiped it before running off, the couple too blissfully unaware.

XxX

Jake and his friends were on their way to Emily's when they saw the little girl running along the cliff edge. They were with the rest of the Pack, having just finished a meeting and thoughts were turned to food.

Quil waited until Claire was far enough away from the edge to shout a, "Hey Claire."

She kept running.

Jake was worried. "We'd better go after her."

They agreed to meet the others later and followed the young girl. Quil arrived in time to see Claire throw something onto the floor. She was about to jump, when two strong arms pulled her back.

"Take it easy honey, you'll fall over." The sunny voice and smile hid a laugh as he lowered himself to her level.

He smelled the salt and saw the tears.

"Hey, what's up?"

The disappointment proved too much for her as she sobbed, "It's not fair."

His voice was calm and gentle. "What isn't?"

His probing caused her hurt and anger to feel all the more real. "He's always around and Bella forgets me."

The tears begun to flow at the mention of her sister's name. Heavy shakes sent the girl to sobs and Quil held her against him, eye to eye.

Jake approached them and seeing the worry on his friends face, went to take over but the girl wouldn't let go. Quil had clearly made an impression and Jake wouldn't add to her distress.

Instead, he laid a gentle hand on her back, Embry mirroring the other side.

When the sobs had eased, Quil lifted the girl, taking the mud filled I-Pod along. Claire's head was buried in his shoulder by the time they reached Emily's, the Pack having chosen to wait.

Sam stood as soon as her saw the foursome, his eyes gentling at the sight of the previously impish child.

Quil made the introductions, his voice soft and caring. "Hey Claire, you remember Sam from the wedding?"

She nodded.

The four sat down and tucked into the muffins. Claire remained on Quil's lap, tentatively eating.

"Can I get you anything else Claire?" The girl looked up at the woman. "You don't seem to enjoy that."

She shook her head. "It's okay."

Emily smiled. "So what brings you here, sweetheart?"

Quil pulled the damaged I-Pod from his pocket.

"Oh, is that…"

He grinned, shaking his head. "No, it's Tyler Crowley's."

There was a murmur of appreciation from the group.

"He's always around." Claire offered no other justification.

Sam smiled. "What do you think Bella will say?"

The young girl hung her head and curled further into Quil's lap. Trying to break the ice, Paul laughed and said, "Well I hope you don't go taking my things Claire."

She turned on Paul then, her distress forgotten. "Why would I? You're not dating my sister, pinhead!"

XxX

When Claire was finally returned to Bella, it was to find that Tyler had left, moaning about his I-Pod.

Claire held it out for Bella's inspection, fearing her sister' ire.

"What did you do?"

Reluctantly, she confessed her crimes. "I threw it about!"

Bella gave a sigh, pressing her palm to her head. Her little sister's lack of awareness for material possessions had been a sore point in the past. Not all of it was her fault though. Phil Dwyer had established a life-style where the word 'No' was forbidden, especially for his little princess. It had taken years of arguments and tears for Claire to realise that even though her dad was rich, she couldn't go through life behaving like a brat.

The I-pod was different though. It had never belonged to her. "Do you know his parents got him this? You'll have to replace it."

Claire's mouth wobbled. "How?"

"I'll buy one and you can pay me a dollar a week until it's all paid up."

I-pods were expensive, her mother said. She didn't quite understand the term but Charlie was always saying how 'money didn't grow on trees.' She'd once told him it was in her daddy's wallet but her mom had pursed her lips and muttered bitterly that 'that was true '

Claire had only just started receiving pocket money and that was only after washing Charlie's cruiser and tidying her room. She'd thought two dollars was a lot but if Bella was serious about this, she was in deep trouble. "What? But that'll take ages."

Bella was triumphant. "Then you shouldn't go around breaking other people's stuff!"

XxX

Bella had gone to Portland with Leah to get the I-pod and on the way back, it was suggested they would meet the others at the beach.

The weather was surprisingly warm and they'd decided it would be a shame to waste it.

Privately, Leah thought Bella was strange. She understood how hard it was, having her leg so damaged but that didn't explain the long sleeves or the extra layers.

"You ought to be sweltering in that Bella, come on in and cool off."

"I'm ok, I'm not too bothered."

"Rubbish." She'd had enough of the excuses and hedged towards the girl, reaching for an arm to pull her to the water.

The moment Leah's hands closed on her arm Bella panicked.

"Please don't."

She didn't see the good intentions or that she was in a safe environment.

The hold tightened and Bella lashed out.

"Let go of me you stupid Bitch!"

She stumbled back, away from the crowd, avoiding their eyes and gathering their belongings.

"Bella wait, she didn't mean it!"

She barely heard Paul, so intent on escape. Reaching Billy's house, she grabbed her tablets, threw some clothes in a bag and threw herself in the truck as Paul arrived on the scene.

"Bella wait!"

"I can't stay here."

Blindly she drove to the one safe place other than Forks and La Push.

XxX

It was late when Billy returned to see the state of Bella's things.

Jake arrived with Quil, Embry ad Claire. The Pack had filled them in on the events but they hadn't told Claire yet.

"What set her off?"

"Leah said she only wanted to help her cool off. She was all layered up."

"Bella has bad skin."

They turned to the girl.

"What was that honey?"

"It hurts her. That's why she was in the hospital."

The men exchanged glances. "When was this?"

"Christmas. That's why we didn't go to Mexico. Bella was in the hospital for a long time. She had bandages on her arms and the Doctor said it would take time to heal and she mustn't scratch. Then the Doctor called mom and Charlie to his office and I was sent to the kid's place."

Charlie had never mentioned that. He'd known the wedding had been cancelled and had joked that Renee had changed her mind. Charlie had gone quiet then and rang off soon after.

The phone rang, pulling them from their questions.

"Hello Mr Black, this is Johnny, Bella's friend. We met at the wedding."

"Oh hello Johnny, Bella's not here…"

"I know. She's here and will be for tonight. She needs some space, you know. I'll let you know when she'll be back. Just don't tell Renee. She'll worry and that won't do any good."

"We won't. Can Claire talk to Bella?"

The phone was passed on and Claire was pleased to speak to Bella. "When are you coming back?"

"I'll be back in a couple of days Claire, I promise."

"Can we make Barkin?"

"Whatever you want. Take care Claire. Bye now."

XxX

Those two days, Jake and Billy kept Claire occupied with the help of the Pack.

Charlie and Renee had agreed not to call as they knew the girls would be safe.

When Bella returned, she apologised for leaving and devoted the last day to baking with Claire.

The girl wanted to make a welcome home cake as a well as a thank-you cake for Billy. Bella explained that they would have to make a special one for Billy as he was diabetic.

"What's diabetic?"

"He has too much sugar in his blood. He can't have anymore or else he'll be sick."

"Is sugar in chocolate?"

"Yes but we can get some that hasn't got any in it."

They hit the shops in the surrounding area before finally finding any stuff. Once home, the girls tried a bit, just for quality control.

Claire pulled a face. "Bella, promise me you'll never get diabetic!"

Bella laughed and promised to try.

XxX

With the cakes cooling, the sisters left to restock supplies for the barkin. They were pleased with their afternoon's work and gave no mind to the danger an unattended cake presented.

The smells enticed Jake, Quil and Embry in from the garage and by the time they returned, all that was left were crumbs from their parent's welcome cake and a third missing from Billy's.

The little girl stood frozen, her eyes shifting from the three stooges.

"This is great Claire!"

"The other one has a bit of a strange taste to it though."

They looked up when she didn't answer and saw the tears.

"Oh sorry honey, the other one is great too, just different."

Bella arrived to see Claire run off upstairs in floods of tears and three guilty faces next to the cakes.

"What did you do?"

"We didn't mean to upset her. The other cake tasted a bit funky is all."

She crossed her arms. "That's because it's diabetic friendly!"

It took a few minutes for her words to sink in.

"Oh!"

"Claire didn't want your dad to feel left out and we found a recipe suitable for him."

"Sorry Bells, we…"

"Save it." She dumped her bags and made her way to the stairs, slowly lowering herself to commence the ascent.

"You're going to clean up the mess and then you'll make new cakes. You should know how to. Then you can think of a way to make it up to the eight-year old who is currently crying her eyes out!"

Her anger was diminished slightly by the shuffles and thuds as she made her way up the stairs.

XxX

Claire looked up as the door creaked, revealing Bella.

She scooted over then turned into the embrace her sister offered. Bella didn't often express this so she'd take full advantage.

The girls leaned back against the wall, until the tears had subsided and she settled in.

"The boys said they're sorry for eating the cake."

Claire nodded.

"They're trying to make new ones as we speak. You'll have to think of some way to punish them."

This cheered the girl a little.

"Come on; let's make sure they're not eating the mixture."

XxX

They heard the shuffles and thuds and were met by the freshly washed face of Claire.

She did her best to look cross but with their faces covered in flour, it was hard to resist the smile.

She shook her head and pushed them out of the kitchen, rolling her sleeves to salvage the mess they made.

Bella grinned from the side-lines.


	15. 15 Handle with care

Charlie and Renee's return was met by most of the Pack and their families. Emily had spent the morning fixing snacks and it was a pleasant reunion.

It was only later that Billy called Renee and Charlie aside to give them the lowdown of Bella's plight.

The relaxed poise vanished along with the hue of a new bride as Renee replaced it with that of frantic mother. "Why didn't you call us? We would have come straight home." Charlie held her against him. As the most stoic of the pair, he held in his immediate urge to find Bella and either yell or lock her away for the next millennium.

Neither option was ideal. It had taken a long time to form their current bond and knowing her dislike of physical contact, he wasn't about to destroy his efforts now. Even if the thought of giving her a good shake was hard to dispel.

"Exactly. You And Charlie needed the break and Bella came back of her own accord."

"Still…"

Charlie sighed. "Renee, I know you feel guilty but Bella shouldn't have run off in the first place. I think we need to get her and Leah to sit and talk this out."

The idea offended her. "Charlie!"

"She doesn't have to talk to Leah, she can just hear her side of the story. It's best to get this sorted, otherwise too much time will pass and more people will be involved."

Leah had heard her name and was ready for the summons. Personally she found the whole thing ridiculous. Renee had always been a flake, that's what her mom had told her. Seems like the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

Leah braced herself to do battle with the princess everyone was falling over to accommodate for. Sighing, she had to admit that Charlie was right. Some of the Pack were all too eager to cast the blame in her direction. Well, there were two people in this mess and she was ready to shed half the load!

XxX

Bella had been on the beach, on the driftwood log when Charlie pulled her aside. Leah watched them approach and smelt the nerves.

Charlie was whispering reassuringly to his new step-daughter, using some sign that Leah had never opted to learn.

"I'll be right here."

It hurt that Charlie, her father's old friend, didn't trust her.

The girls sat down and Leah spoke first, her voice gruff with mixed emotion. "I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you looked too hot and would welcome being cool."

Bella nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She thought for a few seconds. "I'm not comfortable in crowds or water."

This intrigued Leah. "Why? Did something happen?"

But Bella had closed off and Charlie's cough indicated the meeting was over.

XxX

Bella was under house arrest for her latest stunt. Whilst her parents understood her whims, they weren't about to let her get away with it. Now that Renee and Charlie were married, she had to cope with the strength of two parents!

Still, all the 'home time' gave her the chance to focus on her website and blogs. Years ago, when they first moved to Seattle, she'd started writing blogs as a coping strategy. Renee was hell-bent on building a new life without Phil, pulling her eldest out of the exclusive boarding school and presenting her with a screaming sibling that had an unfortunate habit of pulling Bella's unique 'ear-rings'.

She'd slowly built a certain fame and with Johnny's help had branched out to videos and a weekly video-blog, giving her take on current events, new phases and anything that popped into her head. She hadn't been as diligent of late and her inbox was full with requests and calls for her return.

XxX

Meanwhile, Claire could more often than not be found in La Push, usually in the company of Jake, Embry and Quil.

She'd finally forgiven them after ensuring they were banned from eating cake for a month

When Sam discovered this, he extended the ban to cover Emily's baked goods for the simple reason that the trio had made a little girl cry.

The rest of the Pack relished in watching them grovel as they polished off what would have been their servings.

It was a long month.

Of course, there were days when all she wanted was to spend time with her sister. Renee allowed this on a few occasions but she was concerned that her youngest was unintentionally becoming too dependent on Bella. She needed friends her own age and to have her own stories to tell.

Renee had been an only child and whilst she valued the bond, Claire needed to be her own person. The Rez was good for her and the people there were fond of the young girl.

If she wasn't helping out in the 'Taj' she was at Emily's. Sometimes she came back with a surplus of treats and other times she brought gossip.

Still, Claire was always insistent that Emily's baking didn't match Bella's and Renee feared that Emily would take offence. She sought to assure the girl one evening she was due to pick up Claire.

She found Emily nonchalant about the whole thing. "I don't mind. I think it's great that Claire thinks so highly of Bella. They must be very close."

Renee laughed. "They weren't at first. That was partially due to me. But their devoted to each other now."

"So, when can we expect Bella?"

"She's got until the end of the week."

"Well, it would be good to see her. I can fix lunch or…"

Renee gave a sigh. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind but Bella is a fussy eater."

Emily was taken aback. "I'm sure if you told me what she liked…"

Renee was hesitant. "It's not that. Bella had a hard time of it in school. She doesn't like people handling her food."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean until she feels that she knows you, she won't eat anything you made."

"But…"

"I shouldn't say this, not even I know the full extent, but some of the people at school used to swap her lunch with something less than savoury."

"I don't understand…"

"Like dog shit, Emily. They swapped her lunch with dog shit."

Emily's eyes widened. "Did Bella…"

"No. Thankfully, she's been blessed with an extra strong sense of smell. She was able to dispose of it before she was too far into the day. Still, it didn't stop the student's comments or put them off hassling her." Renee sighed. "As a mother, all I want to do is protect her, but I failed. So please understand that Bella has some intense trust issues and if you are going to be a part of her life, you need to appreciate that."

Emily looked at the older woman and saw the strain and worry in her eyes. She wanted desperately to help her. So she'd pull back on her role as hostess and vowed to do all that she could to make Bella feel happy and safe.


	16. 16 Summertime

When she was finally away from 'house arrest', Bella could be found at La Push. Some days, Bella arrived with friends from school. They'd spend the afternoon whale-watching or looking at tide pools.

Mostly she came with Tyler. Theirs was an easy relationship and Bella found she didn't miss the drama. He was kind, caring and loyal. He put up with her mood swings and never made a fuss about the state of her back…

They were on another day date, enjoying Mrs Crowley's cooking. Tyler had introduced Bella to his parents before the Prom and they hit it off right away.

Mrs Crowley was often commenting that Bella needed to eat more and packed her plate high whenever she was invited to dinner. Bella would eat as much as she could but she usually had to take home a doggy bag and would spend the next few days indulging in the Afro-Caribbean fare. Not even Claire got a look in, despite her protestations.

The Crowleys were such an easy family to get along with. Tyler's parents were devoted to each other and the only sticky moment was when they asked about her own parentage. Obviously they knew of Renee but they were curious about the father. Whilst Bella was a pale girl, she wasn't solely white. Having been childhood sweethearts before plunging into marriage, they found Bella's alternative upbringing interesting.

"I'm not sure where my father is. He left before I was born." They were polite enough not to force the issue.

XxX

She'd just pinched the last dumpling when Tyler broke the peaceful silence.

"You could be African-American."

Bella sighed. Conversations like this were becoming more and more frequent.

She did her best to shrug it off. "No, I'm not."

"But how do you know?"

"Look, my mom told me alright. What's it to you anyway?"

He held his hands up defensively. "Sorry for paying an interest. I'll shut up now."

Bella sighed. "Tyler, I know full well what my sperm donor was and is. Can we leave it at that?"

He remained persistent. "But don't you want to know?"

Now Bella was annoyed. They were having such a good day. Why did he have to ruin it? "Why would I want to know about a man who left a pregnant woman all alone?"

"But he's your father!"

"Biologically yes but that's where it ends. Charlie has always been more than a father so let's stop taking about this. It bores me."

They left it there but Bella couldn't help wonder what had brought this change in Tyler. Usually he was so good-natured and laid back. Lately though…

She didn't realise that their conversation had been overheard by one dark silver wolf, lurking in the shadows.

XxX

As summer wore on, Charlie made attempts to bring the girls on his weekly fishing trips.

Claire was a natural but Bella often found it dull and that was on the days she could get out of bed.

She saw no point in fishing, except that it was an excuse for her stepfather and uncles to catch-up, drink beer and gossip.

She gave it her best shot but soon admitted her dislike and Charlie let her off the hook, pleased that she gave it a try.

XxX

The girls were desperate to get out of Forks to buy supplies for the next school year and Bella opted for that.

She made sure to stay with the group this time, even if she did expect to die of boredom as they approached their _tenth_ clothes shop in a row.

Sensing she was flagging, Angela arranged for them to go to a coffee shop while Lauren and Jess moved on.

It was with great relief that Bella sank into the chair.

"I'm sorry, none of us thought about your leg. You should have said!"

Bella shrugged. "We're sitting down now."

"We I'll get this." Bella began to protest. "You can help by allowing me to select the most chocolatey thing on the menu and having half. Do we have a deal?"

As Angela queued, the door opened, revealing some of the people from La Push.

Kim had dragged Jared long with the promise of lunch and Paul had tagged along because he needed bits for work.

The say Bella on her own and made their way over.

"Hi Bella, you ok?"

Bella's eyes had been half-closed when she saw them and smiled.

"Mind if we sit? How come you're alone?"

"Angela's getting food."

"Oh well, we can go if you want."

"Don't be silly. Keep me company."

Talk turned to general topics and Angela's return caused a natural break.

"Here you go, we have brownies!"

The boys went to reach for them but Kim and Bella slapped their hands away simultaneously.

"Jared get your own."

"That's my chocolate!"

They pulled a face but went up to the counter. Angela pulled up a chair as Kim apologised and explained their presence.

Angela smiled, pleased to know more about the usually reclusive Rez lot. In a town as small as Forks, any differences were magnified and there was a definite distinction between the habitants of Forks and La Push. "That's ok, I don't mind."

They were about ready to leave when Jess and Lauren walked in.

Lauren eyed Paul with a knowing smirk and a wink for good measure. Paul almost groaned. Lauren Mallory had been one drunken mistake he'd spent the last few weeks trying to avoid. Jared thought it was funny that the girl still had a thing for him. As for Kim, she had not been impressed. Yes, Paul and Lauren were both single but she'd heard things about Lauren that had made her feel protective of Paul. There was also the issue that with Jared and Paul sharing a house, she didn't want to catch Lauren sans make-up. Girls that plastered on that much foundation, clearly had something to hide…

"There you are! We're on our way to Walmart. Are you ready?"

Bella and Angela said goodbye to the others.

XxX

Three hours later, Bella was home and welcomed by a meal of chicken and chips and an overdose of male company.

Charlie, somewhat worse for wear tried to get out of his chair but failed, throwing his beer all over.

Billy, who was in an equal state, was clearly amused. "Sit down you old fool!"

She escaped to her bedroom and lay flat on the bed, exhausted.

This socialising thing as hard work!

XxX

There were only a few days left of summer vacation and the Rez were planning a Bonfire to celebrate the end of summer.

Since the argument over her dad, things had been tense between Tyler and Bella. She couldn't see why he was suddenly interested and he couldn't see why she didn't want to share every aspect of her life with him.

After all, she had told him about the thing with her skin! He'd understood and was happy to pass a door that led into the vault that was Bella Swan. Surely if she trusted him with that, she would trust him with more…

While the Rez crowd were overtaking Third beach in the evening, the Forks crowd had commandeered it during the morning. Bella spent that time mentally preparing for the oncoming masses, enjoying her last free moments and trying not to argue with Tyler.

By the time the afternoon arrived, her energy was caput and she still had the night to get through. Waving good-bye to the others, she steadily made her way to Emily's where the others were getting the food prepared.

Paul was on the steps when she arrived.

"There you are! Emily was about to send a search party."

Bella grinned and rolled her eyes as she lowered herself to the steps, stretching her leg out.

"How've you been Bella?"

She looked up at him quizzically.

"That day at the beach? You, Leah? Ring any bells?"

She shrugged. "Oh that. I don't like it when people try to force me into things."

He raised a brow. "Are you sure?"

Before she could continue, Emily burst in on them, talking over the salad she'd assigned the girl. Bella sighed and let herself get swept away, whilst trying to ignore Paul's probing.

XxX

The night was growing cool as the others wrestled over the last wing and crumbs of food. Everyone was relaxed and had melted into their usual groups. Sam and Emily were talking with the Elders and the Swans, the three stooges were kicking a ball about, leaving Kim and Bella watching the others mill about.

They'd gotten close since their impromptu meeting and had found a common goal in surviving Emily's 'Hostess/Dictator' mode. With Emily being the first official imprint, she felt it only right that she should guide Kim into her new role. In the beginning, Kim had been grateful but she soon realised that whilst Emily was a natural homemaker, she herself wasn't. Sure, she could rustle up a meal when necessary but she wouldn't let herself play the little woman to Jared's Tarzan. Yes, she'd loved him all her life but that didn't mean she would lose herself to this new world. What's more, Jared respected her for who she was, not how good she was in the kitchen.

She'd been ready to pull her hair out when Bella showed, giving Emily a new direction for her energy. However, she was to be disappointed when she saw that instead of bossing Bella around, she in fact babied the girl and patronised her by setting her on salad duty. Hell, even she could open a bag of lettuce and leave the bottle dressing in a bowl on the side.

"That's great. Well done Bella!"

Kim caught her raised brow and sniggered as Bella pulled faces once Emily's mind was elsewhere.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean it."

"I know. Mom told me she had a word with Emily. Clearly that's how Emily feels she needs to act."

Kim hesitated. "Can I ask what you something? Just what's wrong with you?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. "Oh my God, I really didn't mean that."

Luckily Bella laughed. "Don't worry Kim, you're not the first. I make people uncomfortable, I guess. Either that or they see me as some fragile girl that needs petting or worse, needs 'protecting'. " She gave a shiver. "But to answer your question, I was born deaf. I was also born two months early, hence my stature. I also had difficulty breathing and I developed this weird condition which prompted Mom to leave Forks and Charlie. The first time at least."

"What sort of condition?"

"A severe lack of vitamin D and warm climate. The Doctors gave some fancy name but of course, I can't remember as I was only eighteen months and in and out of intensive care."

"That sounds awful."

Bella's voice was bitter. "Yeah, I put my mom through a lot."

Kim refused to probe further. Clearly there were some issues for the Swan family to overcome. That aside, she enjoyed Bella's company and was beginning to understand how the others could be so attached this quickly.

If Bella continued to visit, and Kim hoped she would, it looked like things were about to get even more interesting around here…


	17. 17 School days

Tyler was there to pick her up the first day of senior year.

He'd stopped off for coffee, remembering her preference for hot chocolate with strawberry syrup. The small token made her smile and she braced herself for the world of gossip, hormones and Cullens. They met the others in the carpark and entered the school holding hands and ignoring the glimmer of wealth from the corner of her eye.

Lessons were more of an analysis of how the year would pan out with emphasis on individual study.

Tyler leaned forward, his breath caressing her ear, "Now where's the fun in that? I always preferred group work." He winked as she blushed and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. From the corner of the room, Edward Cullen gave an irritated sigh.

XxX

Bella found that her days of freedom were soon a distant memory as structure and routine took a great part of her day.

She missed the lazy days and ease of life. Being back at school meant trying not to second-guess people's actions and words. Something Bella wasn't quite used to dealing with yet.

The first few days were a blur but soon everyone was settled and thoughts turned to Bella's eighteenth birthday.

"Come on Bella, we have to celebrate!"

"No, we really don't!"

Tyler would not be swayed. He soon enrolled Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Mike, Ben and Eric in persuading her to have a party. She proved defiant, then stroppy until finally she caved in. If only to make them shut up!

"No presents though."

They accepted easily enough and plans were soon underway. Mike's parents would be going out of town in a couple of weeks, giving them the location. Invitations were unnecessary in a town the size of Forks. Eric had claimed the role of DJ, Angela and Jessica were on food, Ben and Tyler on drinks and Lauren , well, she was on decorations.

"Great!" was her enthusiastic reply.

Bella knew exactly how she felt.

XxX

Renee was excited about the party. She couldn't stop discussing it over dinner. Bella was exhausted by the end of week but she found she couldn't deny her mother this small happiness. Things had been tough for all this year. The delayed wedding, Renee's concerns for her relationship with Charlie, the least she could do was suck it up and quit whining, At least in public.

XxX

That weekend, found Bella and Claire at the Rez, after Charlie had gone fishing and Renee had arranged to meet up with an old friend.

Emily proved a welcome host as ever and Claire found no issue indulging on the muffins. Paul and Jared had finished patrol he stood back as his friend, spying Kim, rushed inside and swept her into his arms. The gagging noises didn't reach his ears at first. Seeing Kim's flushed face, he lowered them both into a chair, shrugging off the frown Emily threw his way. Bella was nonplussed about the whole affair.

"Now that's a welcome."

Paul grinned as she grabbed the last remaining chair, conveniently next to Bella. Claire had hid under the table, the sight of the couple kissing almost putting her off her food.

"Is it safe?"

The Pack laughed.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yes, they're done, for now."

"Who says?"

Kim elbowed Jared and whispered, "Later."

The masquerade was lost on the Pack who threw knowing glances Jared's way.

Claire crawled out from under the table and shook her head.

"They're worse than mom and Charlie!"

"You'll understand when you're older."

"What!" Claire was outraged. "Kiss a boy? I'd rather have cooties!"

"Oh I don't know, there are fringe benefits…"

"Bella, I hear it's your birthday soon?" Emily stepped in before the conversation lost its PG rating.

"Unfortunately!"

Kim was interested. "Don't you like birthdays Bella?"

Bella sighed. "It's not that. I just don't want a big fuss."

"Well, maybe we can do something here…"

Claire's voice piped up once more. "Bella's having a party."

The Rez had heard about the party, mainly through the local grapevine, but also through Billy, who was told by Charlie. They were also told that despite her best efforts, Bella was less than keen on the whole thing.

"It's just a few of us. Mike Newton's hosting it. I can ask him if you guys want to come…"

She messaged Mike before the others could say anything.

To: Mike

Hey, it's Bella. Do you mind if I ask some people from the Rez?

To Bella

Sure, it's you party.

Then a few moments later,

To: Bella

Tell them a few bottles of Rez shine wouldn't go amiss.

"You guys can come if you bring Moonshine? Whatever that is?"

They grinned at her naivety.

Paul took pity on her. "It's alcohol Bella."

"Oh."

"Never mind girl, a few more days with us and we'll have you slugging it in no time."

"Is there anything else we can bring? Who's doing your cake?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't think I'm having a cake."

Emily was shell-shocked.

"But you have to have a cake. It's your birthday!"

Bella wanted to sink even deeper into the floor. She pulled out her phone and messaged Angela.

To: Angela

Hey, it's me. Some people from the Rez are coming now. They want to help with the cake.

Seconds later, her phone buzzed.

"Hi Bella, sorry, we completely forgot about the cake. Tell them not to worry. The Cullens are sorting that."

"The Cullens?"

"Well, we couldn't not invite them. The whole year's invited and.."

"What? I thought it would be a small thing…"

"Sorry Bella, word got out and now everyone's coming. We made sure they're bringing a dish or a contribution though. The Cullens insisted on the cake."

"Ang, what did Tyler say? Does Tyler know?"

There was a slight pause. "He's not happy but don't worry, we'll keep Stalker away from you. You won't see him."

Bella gave up the fight. "If you say so."

"I've got to go Bella. Don't worry about this, it's all in hand!"

The phone rang off. And she felt everyone's eyes on her.

"I guess it's not so small."

XxX

Later that week, Angela received a call from Emily, announcing that she would like to offer her services for the party preparation. Now that the Pack would be attending, they would need a lot more food. She also talked Angela into letting her make Bella's cake, stating that it would be a personal gift and the Cullen's cake would be enough for the rest of the party-goers.

The Pack weren't wholly comfortable about attending. Not because of Bella but due to the long standing feud with the Cullens.

They would do their best to set it aside for that night. Particularly Paul. He'd felt Bella's unease about the whole thing and recalled how nervous she sounded when it was announced the Cullens would attend. He rallied Kim and Jared around, knowing the unexpected bond that was growing between Kim and Bella.

XxX

With the plans set in motion, Tyler and Bella were grabbing what moments they could. Their spats temporarily forgotten, they did their best to reconnect.

The weekend before the party found them in Tyler's room, supposedly studying, when in reality Tyler was more interested in studying Bella. She felt his hand slide under her top, caressing her skin as his lips placed small kisses along her jaw. With his other hand, he pulled the book out of her lose hold and dropped it on the floor, wrapping his other arm about her. His face drew closer, his lips taking hold of hers.

She'd missed the ease between them. Missed the light-heartedness.

As his tongue breached the gap between her lips, her hand s stroked his back, pulling his t-shirt up and away. Breath heightened as passion grew. His hold grew tighter as his kiss deepened, pulling away at Bella's clothes. She wrapped her leg about him, edging him closer as his penis pulsed.

In the back of her mind, she wondered whether this could last long enough. Yes, she wanted to be with Tyler but he was more ready than she was. She wanted this touch but if only he could hold a little longer….

Tyler came first, unaware of her musings. She bit back her groan of disappointment and tried to hide the less-than satisfied part of her as he began to move. "My turn."

Although it wasn't something she felt altogether comfortable with doing, she didn't want this to end and so, her hand travelling lower, she reached for him and stroked. Distracting him with kisses she did her best but either Tyler wasn't interested or her less enthusiastic efforts were too obvious, nothing stirred.

XxX

The day of the party had arrived and Tyler was there to pick her up for an early lunch.

"I have to share you tonight but today, you're mine."

Renee, Charlie and Claire had woken her that morning with presents and pancakes. They had ignored her no-present rule and bought whatever they wanted her to have.

Renee and Charlie had bought a camera and photo album.

"It's for tonight. The party will be great sweetheart. You'll want to remember this for a long time."

She smiled and murmured thanks, as Claire reached for the biggest box Bella had seen. With Claire's help, she pulled off the wrapper and found a foray of confectionary.

"Claire went a little mad at the dollar store."

"If you can't manage it, I'll help Bella."

"Of course you will!"

Renee had also purchased the outfit Bella had chosen grudgingly for this evening. She'd stash it in Tyler's car when he arrived.

XxX

Whilst the others helped with final preparations, Tyler had whisked her away to Portland for a special shopping trip. The shop had a full range of lingerie from the scantily covered to the modestly sexual.

"You'd look good in them all babe."

Tyler knew things had been difficult between them. For reasons unknown, he'd found he'd not been able to perform so well. Yes, he wanted Bella, wanted her desperately. Sometimes it was all he could think of. But when they were together, things were frustrating

He hoped that by thinking of Bella in the kind of outfits he'd caught on the net, it would help him on…

XxX

By seven, the guests were al present and waiting on Bella. As usual, the Cullens outshone them all from their aloof corner. They frowned when the Pack arrived. The youngest of the lot maintaining their patrol schedules. Kim edged closer to Jared and Paul as Emily greeted Sam. She'd had a hard day, 'organising' the stubborn Forks crowd. Didn't they realise she was an expert at this? Yes, they had good ideas but none like hers. They were all so stubborn! Especially that Angela Webber. Behind the sweet face lay a hide of steel. Emily had to admit defeat.

As Tyler ushered her in, Bella allowed herself to be swept into the room and accept the birthday greeting. Having spied Paul's ironic raise of brows she grinned and shrugged. Maybe tonight she could be sociable?

Jake found her later and presented her with the dream-catcher he had painstakingly searched for.

"This is great, thank-you Jake."

He couldn't help pulling her in for one of his _special_ hugs and a part of him grinned when Tyler tried and failed to hide the frown.

XxX

The party was in full swing when Tyler snuck away with Bella. He had enough of sharing his girl and wanted another look at the Basque they'd chosen.

He tripped over stairs, sending her bumping into him. She giggled and pulled him in for a kiss, the gloss she wore smelt faintly of strawberries. They raced to the bedroom, barely managing to pull the door closed before they reached the bed…

Bella had played the part of grateful birthday girl long enough. Feeling good about herself and how she looked, she went in search of Tyler. No-one had seen him for a while but she wasn't worried. Maybe he was getting the room ready or well, something. She moved slowly upstairs, narrowly missing the couple in a tight clinch on the stairs.

She reached the landing and took a breath.

He had to be here.

She pushed the first door open and peeked through, only to freeze.

Tyler was on the bed, his arms wrapped tight around… Lauren Mallory!

It took moments for the noise of the party and the sight of Bella standing in the doorway for Tyler to look at the girl on the bed and realise what he had done.

"But you're…"

With a sob, Bella left the room, uncaring for the couples. She needed to escape!

Paul was about to get another drink when he caught sight of Bella rushing down the stairs, and spied Tyler, hastily adjusting his trousers, the stench of sex smacking him hard. He sent Jared a look as he rushed out after Bella, Kim following shortly.

They caught up to Bella as she was halfway down the driveway. Kim grabbed hold of both arms.

"Bella, what is it sweetheart?"

Bella couldn't speak, clinging close to Kim. Tyler stood some distance, his eyes never leaving Bella. He was about to move closer when Jared grabbed him by the scruff.

In a low voice, he calmly stated. "You've done enough."


	18. 18 Times of Change

Edward was disgusted to see Tyler's van pull up with Bella in tow. What did it take to break those two apart? Was the poor Isabella so desperate for love that she'd go back to that oaf?

She's supposed to be mine!

A deep growl escaped him, causing his siblings to stare in dismay, praying that no-one else had heard it.

 _Over the summer, Edward had announced that he was tired of being alone and had gone to visit the Volturi to see if they knew of a mate. Odds were that there was some pre-destined woman for him. Surely, he was not destined to spend the rest of his existence alone? Or worse, forced to remain the only single Vampire living with a trio of happy couples._

 _The kings heard his plea and arranged for him to speak alone with Marcus._

 _"So, young man, are you sure you're ready for this?"_

 _Edward's words were filled with all due reverence. "I am sir. For too long, I have watched my family share the happiness only found from a mate."_

 _Marcus eyed him carefully. "When you find this girl, you must make her yours. Bring her to visit. Aro just loves company."_

 _Marcus took hold of Edward's hand and closed his eyes. Edward saw the ties of relationship in his elder's mind. They pulled him out of Italy and back to Washington, America. Edward froze as they lead him straight to a newly converted three bed house, where a petite and pale brunette slumbered._

 _Marcus' eyes were wide as he broke the connection, pulling away from Edward. "You must go. I can help you no more."_

 _Edward's tone was all concern. "Milord, I…"_

 _Marcus threw the doors open, calling for the guards and soon Edward found himself removed from the palace and banished from Volterra._

 _Unsure of his next step, he called on an old friend, his quest for information, intensified._

 _XxX_

 _Finding himself outside a derelict warehouse in poverty-stricken Venice, he reminded himself why he was doing this._

 _Eleazer had given him the name of a Vampire that could settle his questions, one way or another._

 _The voice that called to him was soft and alluring. It led him to a waifish creature with coal black hair and pale blue eyes._

 _"I am Chelsea. You came to find your true love?" Her tone turned scathing but her smile was genuine._

 _"I know of it already. I only need…" He found himself silenced by the touch of her hand on his lips. Chelsea had been forewarned of his pending visit and took great pleasure in the knowledge that she would be undermining the righteous royals._

 _As she took Edward's hands in hers, she saw the memories of a young brunette, new to Forks, Washington._

 _The scent of strawberry mixed with Vanilla filled the air and Edward breathed deeply. Images revealed their first unfortunate meeting, followed by her rudeness and his chivalry. Her independence and his fascination._

 _The woman frowned. "She will not be an easy conquest Edward."_

 _His reply was condescending. "True love rarely is."_

 _She frowned. "It isn't that. Someone has changed the pathway. Isabella was meant to be with you!"_

 _Rage filled the air. "Who is it? Who has deprived me of my love?"_

 _Her eyes widened. "He is not of our kind. The power, Edward, so strong. He's changed her path and now there's another who wants her!"_

 _"He can't have her!"_

 _"Take care Edward. Isabella Swan has been marked for an immortal, but it is not clear who will claim victory."_

 _"Can't you be more specific?"_

 _She growled, frustrated by the boy and her less than informative quest. "I'm no seer to be chastened Cullen. I see the ties that bind and how to bind them. If you want me to do that, I will, for the right price."_

 _He scoffed. "I can do without your help."_

 _Chelsea snarled. "Have it your way!"_

XxX

Edward was not the only one against the re-established couple. Bella had messaged Angela, explaining that she was giving Tyler another chance. Angela alerted the others who were very vocal in their disagreement.

"He cheated on her!"

"Why is she doing this to herself?"

"Guys, this is Bella's choice. Yes, none of us are happy about it but we need to support her."

Jess huffed. "Well, if he puts one toe out of line, he's history."

The others nodded their agreement.

XxX

Gossip was rife that first Monday morning. Most thought Bella an idiot for taking him back. The rest thought Tyler had a hold over her.

It proved for a very complex time.

Tyler found he was met with a cold shoulder when the couple took their usual seats for lunch. Angela, Jess and Bella did their best to carry the conversation but the boys made no effort at all.

Lauren remained ostracised and continued to blame Bella for her misery.

XxX

Meanwhile Edward Cullen was there to whisper poison in the ear of anyone foolish enough to listen.

"He betrayed you Bella, he humiliated you!"

More than once she'd bit her tongue but a girl could only go so far before she learned to fight back. "Just shut-up Edward, it's none of your business."

He wouldn't rest though.

Doubts began to slip into her mind. Was she a fool? He'd cheated on her once; he could do it again…

Meanwhile Tyler was no help for her mental dilemma. Sure, he accepted that sex was off the cards, at least for now. But hand-holding and a sneaky kiss? He couldn't hide the hurt he felt when Bella didn't respond to him with her usual ardour.

Yes, he'd hurt her, but he'd said _sorry_.

Dark thoughts echoed in his mind. Was this all a game? He started watching her interact with other boys, noting how at ease she was. Any innocent touch appeared deliberate. Second looks turned to lingering gazes. Harmless laughter, interpreted as flirting.

He didn't see that these were their peers; they were competing for the role of Bella's future boyfriend!

XxX

Tyler's insecurities alarmed Bella, reminding her of another time with her ex. He'd been the jealous sort, accusing her constantly of cheating, even with the teachers! The only difference was that Tyler's fears were born out of self-doubt. _His_ had been from a controlling nature.

The old habit of blocking what was really happening had begun anew, bringing along a loss of appetite.

Tyler met her every day, wrapping her tightly in his arms before leading her into school. Like a pet. He made sure to meet her after each lesson and sit with her at Lunch. He held her hand and was every bit the doting boyfriend.

Bella couldn't shake her unease but she'd made her choice. She couldn't burden anyone else with her doubts.

Particularly Paul.

Despite how they'd left things, he continued to text her every couple of days. Mostly they were simple greetings and she relished the contact. Kim messaged her also, giving her titbits of Paul's day.

She didn't realise that these were deliberate attempts to keep her interested. Paul had told them Bella had gone back to Tyler and he didn't want to talk about it. Kim and Jared couldn't bear to see their friend so closed off. Not now. Bella had given him an outlet outside the Pack. Now she was gone, they worried for his mental health.

So they kept Bella in the loop and hoped she would come to her senses soon.

XxX

The boys of Forks High took great delight in making snide remarks to Tyler. Mostly about Bella being simple minded to go back to him.

"They won't leave us alone babe, we need to get away."

"Where?"

"We can go to Port Angeles! C'mon Bella, it'll be good for us."

She gave a watery smile in reply.

XxX

Bella gave one last look in the mirror before pronouncing herself ready. She took a deep breath and tried to settle the nerves invading her insides.

It was only Tyler. She chose Tyler.

A knock on the door heralded his arrival and she murmured good-bye to Renee, Charlie and Claire. Her parents were courteous but Claire refused to look at Tyler. She had never liked him but seeing her sister so upset had multiplied her dislike tenfold.

Tyler helped her into his van and they were soon on their way.

He'd chosen the restaurant they went to on their first date. Bella forced herself to order a starter, mildly entertained by the waiter's enthusiasm.

Having taken their order, he barely cast a glance at Tyler. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Tyler frowned but Bella shook her head.

"Well, if you change your mind…"

Tyler almost growled. Here they were, clearly on a date and the bastard was flirting with _his_ girl. As if that wasn't enough, Bella was lapping it up, never mind that he was sitting there!

She saw the flash of irritation in her eyes and gave a sigh. It was going to be a long night!

XxX

The movie was seconds in by the time they arrived. After the episode at the restaurant, she'd thought to suggest that he drive her home. Instead he'd stated that they'd be late and she'd had to run to catch up with his long strides.

Not a good sign.

They settled into their seats and she tried to block the memory of the waiter's hands-on interpretation of _customer service_ and Tyler's thunderous expression.

This was supposed to be a reprieve for the both of them. Their reunion had divided the school and it was weird, especially having to deal with Lauren ire. Sure, Tyler had explained what had happened but it didn't sit right, knowing that Lauren was a victim of sorts. She wished she could remove the image of Tyler and Lauren from her brain but as the days passed, it became more vivid.

Not to mention the memory of Lauren's mournful expression. Tyler's current attitude wasn't making things easier. Still, she had to hope that things would get better and that she wasn't being a fool.

XxX

Bella hoped that by the time the film was over, the mood would be much better.

If anything it was worse.

Tyler couldn't forget the waiter's extra attentiveness. Sure, Bella had brushed the behaviour aside but now he thought about it, perhaps there was more to this…

Bella held her tongue on the journey home, her nerves wrecking up as the tension grew. She'd tried to put some music on but Tyler's radio was on the blink.

When all they got was white noise, Tyler shifted the car off the road, parking haphazardly and jumping from the vehicle.

His back was to her and his shoulders were hunched.

Her eyes looked so damned wide and innocent. That was the real killer. He didn't want to believe that she could flirt with others. But thanks to recent events, the easy-going relationship he had with Bella was no more. It hit him that maybe Bella wasn't as alright as she claimed to be. _Maybe_ she was paying him back…

XxX

They were on patrol when they heard the raised voices. Paul signalled to Jared that he was going to check it out and phased back, following the noise.

"You can stop the games Bella. I've said I was sorry and I meant it. If you can't forgive me then were down."

"I have forgiven you!"

"Don't muck me around Bella. I won't have you flirting around."

 _Bella._

He'd missed her this week and his wolf had been angsty, urging him to go to her. Paul had held back for the simple reason that she wanted someone else.

"I would never go behind your back. Why won't you believe me?"

"Oh sure, little Bella, so wholesome, everyone's favourite…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You want us all to believe you're the good girl when actually you're gagging for it…"

He heard the slap from across the field.

Dialling Sam, he asked his Alpha to bring the truck. As he turned back to the pair, he saw Bella storm off and Tyler follow, reaching out for her.

"Don't touch me!"

"Bella…"

"I said get away."

XxX

She tripped as his hands held her upright, Turning, he smashed his lips to hers, his grip tightening as she struggled.

When she pulled away, he saw the hurt and fright in her eyes. Shaking his head he couldn't understand why he'd been so angry…

"Bella, I'm…"

She pushed him away, turning back to the road, ignoring the pain in her leg.

XxX

Headlights from behind revealed Tyler in his car.

"Get in Bella."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

Another set of lights revealed the infamously familiar silver Volvo. Tyler felt his threads of temper building once more.

Edward slowed to a crawl alongside Bella, his voice ever so courteous. "Excuse me, may I be of assistance?"

Bella wanted to cry. "No thank-you Edward."

"You'll never make it back to Forks."

She clenched her teeth and muttered. "We'll see."

She carried on as best she could, the adrenalin rapidly fading as the cool night air sunk in.

"Bella, if you won't go with me, go with Edward!"

She shook her head.

"Stop being such a bloody martyr Bella."

She placed her hands over her ears and blocked out the both of them. He would get home, even if it took her all night!

"Bella?" She knew that voice. It was Paul!

He approached her slowly, sensing her fear, the salt of her tears and her exhaustion.

"Great night for a walk, don't you think?"

His light tone calmed her and she stood before him.

"You know, Sam has a spare seat if you need it."

Edward was adamant. "No Bella, you can't trust these people, they're no good!"

"Bella please!"

The night's events finally caught up with her and she was ready for a full blow=out. "Who are either of you to tell me what to do?"

"Don't be so stubborn!"

"Why don't you take your precious Volvo and shove it up your arse!"

Paul and Sam guffawed as the petite girl let loose her tirade.

"You're so busy intervening in my life that you're not living your own. I'm done with you following me, bitching about everyone and being a right…"

Edward was appalled at the language she was using. No lady had ever addressed him so and if she was truly to be his, she'd soon learn not to treat him with so little respect!

With her breath unsteady, Paul waded into the strange ensemble, coming to stand beside Bella and lowering himself to eye level.

"Sam's got a spare seat if you want it Bella. That is if you're up to slumming it?"

That last part was for Edward's benefit, she was certain. She gave a nod and seeing her shiver; he removed the jacket and threw it over her shoulders. He smiled as she snuggled into it, her temper all but forgotten. The jacket came almost to her knees and the sleeves were almost twice the length of her arms.

There was an impatient sounding of the horn as Edward zoomed away, his conquest thwarted. Tyler moved off, sending apologetic glances Bella's way.

XxX

Paul wasn't surprised to hear when Bella and Tyler broke up the next day. He heard that Tyler shacked up with Lauren and that most of the school were in full support of Bella.

The faint smell of strawberries remained on his jacket, proving great material for the Pack. It didn't bother him that he was the butt of everyone's jokes. All he cared was that Bella as alright and he hoped that she'd drop by soon…

He stood before her, his words breaking down the shield she'd rebuilt to protect herself.

"He didn't even have the decency to wait a week. You were a novelty to him. Now he's found his heart's desire!"

Angrily, she turned on him. "Whose fault is that? If you hadn't berated him all the time, made him doubt himself, we'd be fine!"

"If he really loved you, nothing I said would have mattered. He would have rather died than be parted from you!"

XxX

He heard the worried tones from across the field. He scented he saltiness of tears and the pure, unadulterated misery that had driven the young girl to flee from Forks to the safety of La Push.

"Oh darling, I know it hurts. Take the day and I'll see you tonight."

Feeling a presence, she turned to face the interloper.

"Bella, it's me, Paul!"

She nodded her eyes red and her face stained.

"What brings you here?"

"I had to get away. It's too much."

He approached gently, holding his arms out and leaving her to make the first move. He was rewarded with a slow shuffle and the weight of Bella's head on his chest.

"I'm not going to tell you things will get better. You don't need to hear that now." He felt her nod against him. "I was on my way to Emily's. I need to speak to Sam. No doubt she'll have something for us."

"Will she, I mean, is it ok for me to just drop in?"

He smiled, running his thumb under her eyes to catch an errant tear.

"Of course. She loves company. I'm pretty sure the others will be there too."

"Okay!"

XxX

"Look who I found!"

"Bella! Come on in, you're more than welcome. Come and keep me sane!"

"Why what's wrong?"

"Oh, you know, the boys are driving me crazy. You'd think they never got anything to eat and… Jared Cameron, you put that muffin down!"

She turned to the younger girl. "You see what I mean?"

Leah was amongst the gathering. She nodded hesitantly to Bella. Things were still a little awkward between them and neither knew how to make the first move.

XxX

She marched right up to Edward Cullen that lunchtime, vaguely aware she had the attention of the whole school.

"Why Isabella…"

"Edward Cullen, you are a sly, manipulative bastard. Your interference ruined things for me and Tyler but I'm over that. He made his choice and I hope he's happy. I'll always have the memories and no-one; least of all you can deny we weren't good for each other."

"I beg to differ, Isabella. He chose Lauren. In fact I heard him say, not long ago that she was worth the hassle. What does that say about his feelings for you?"

"Fuck you Cullen. I was worth it!"

XxX

As she leaned against the door, she realised she wasn't so distraught about the end of her relationship. Her jubilation came from finally sticking up for herself against Edward Cullen and taking control of her own destiny!


	19. 19 Enlightenment

Tyler and Lauren were officially an item now. Everywhere Bella turned; there they were, sucking face. It really was enough to put someone off their food.

Edward's glee was another burden to bear. Each time she looked up, he was there!

Standing before her, his words broke down the shield she'd rebuilt to protect herself.

"He didn't even have the decency to wait a week. You were a novelty to him. Now he's found his heart's desire!"

Angrily, she turned on him. "Whose fault is that? If you hadn't berated him all the time, made him doubt himself, we'd be fine!"

His sneer riled her up. "If he really loved you, nothing I said would have mattered. He would have rather died than be parted from you!"

She turned away, disgusted by his over-dramatic language. Of course, she didn't expect him to die for her! It was enough for a guy to be faithful and not violent.

XxX

Paul heard the worried tones from across the field. He scented the saltiness of tears and the pure, unadulterated misery that had drove the young girl to flee from Forks onto the safety of La Push.

"Oh darling, I know it hurts. Take the day and I'll see you tonight."

Feeling a presence, she turned to face the interloper.

"Bella, it's me, Paul!"

She nodded her eyes red and her face stained.

"What brings you here?"

She gulped, her voice jilted. "I had to get away. It's too much."

He approached gently, holding his arms out and leaving her to make the first move. He was rewarded with a slow shuffle and the weight of Bella's head on his chest. His wolf purred at the contact. She felt his hands stoke her hair.

"I'm not going to lie to you and promise things will get better. You don't need to hear that now." He felt her nod against him. "I was on my way to Emily's. I need to speak to Sam. No doubt she'll have something for us."

She looked up at him. "Will she, I mean, is it ok for me to just drop in?"

He smiled, running his thumb under her eyes to catch an errant tear.

"Of course. She loves company. I'm pretty sure the others will be there too."

"Okay!"

XxX

The Pack were spilling out into the Uley back yard when Paul and Bella showed up.

"Look who I found!"

Emily was on hand to greet her guest. "Bella! Come on in, you're more than welcome. Come and keep me sane!"

Bella paused, worried. "Why what's wrong?"

"Oh you know the boys are driving me crazy. You'd think they never got anything to eat and… Jared Cameron, you put that muffin down!"

She turned to the younger girl. "You see what I mean?"

Leah was amongst the gathering. She nodded hesitantly to Bella. Things were still a little awkward between them and neither knew how to make the first move.

XxX

Bella enjoyed her time at Emily's. There was so much joviality and mischief, she forgot her earlier upset.

Thankfully no-one mentioned her sudden presence, of chided her for how she treated Paul. It was more than she could have hoped for.

Paul hadn't forgotten her misery.

It made him feel better to see her amongst familiar faces. She was special and he knew the pack would no doubt have their suspicions.

 _'Well let them!'_ His inner wolf chided. _'They see more than you would ever admit to yourself!'_

Oh shut up!

XxX

The next day, Bella arrived at school to find Edward's Volvo next to the last parking space. She was feeling much better now. Let Tyler and Lauren make out if they please. It was their choice and she was done with the pity party.

She marched right up to Edward Cullen that lunchtime, vaguely aware she had the attention of the whole school.

"Why Isabella…"

"Edward Cullen, you are a sly, manipulative bastard. You ruined things for me and Tyler but I'm over that. He made his choice and I hope he's happy. I won't pretend to know why you stuck your nose in where it wasn't wanted or needed. I only hope any plans you had will never come to fruition. Now, let me tell you this, Tyler and I may be over but it wasn't because we weren't good for each other."

Condescension poured into the atmosphere. "I beg to differ, Isabella. He chose Lauren. In fact I heard him say, not long ago that she was worth the hassle. What does that say about his feelings for you?"

"Fuck you Cullen. I was worth it!"

She heard the laughter as she turned tail on him and managed to leave the cafeteria without tripping. As she leaned against the door, she realised she wasn't so distraught about the end of her relationship. Her jubilation came from finally sticking up for herself against Edward Cullen and taking control of her own destiny!

XxX

It was the weekend and Mike and the others wanted to play baseball. He convinced Bella to tag along and she conceded. They had been really supportive of her this last week, even when she got back with Tyler.

She owed them this.

She took it upon herself to fix some snacks for the group. Despite not having her appetite, the sight of mince in the freezer gave her an idea. She'd make a chilli and then have it tomorrow. Some cornbread would go well. It would put her years in Georgia to good use.

Before setting off, she threw the Chilli together and left it on the hob. Charlie was going out fishing and Renee had left their lunch in the oven with fool-proof instructions on how to heat it up.

XxX

It was late afternoon when Tyler and Lauren showed up. They'd heard about the game and chose to crash. Mike turned to Bella.

"We can move on if you want Bella."

Bella smiled at his offer and shook her head. "We were here first. Why should we leave?"

Mike turned to the others motioning for the game to continue.

Tyler stepped up to bat, a look passing between the pitcher and the umpire. 'Let's see if we can make him sweat!'

XxX

The game was winding down and people had had their fill. Bella was the only one who hadn't participated.

"Come on Bella, just have a go."

She shook her head. "I have no hand-eye co—ordination. I'd be rubbish!"

The others continued to persuade her but to no avail.

Tyler snorted. "Please, Bella can't even fish! What makes you think she could she could hit a ball!"

The silence was eerie and people were uncomfortable. She hated the way Tyler dismissed her. Yes, she'd never make an Olympian, but an idiot she was not!

Standing up, she took the bat and made her way to the centre. Signalling to the pitcher, she prepared herself for the first ball…and missed.

"Strike one!"

Tyler was triumphant. "See, I told you!"

She blocked him out.

"Strike two!"

"Give it up Bella; we all know you're useless at this. Stop humiliating yourself!"

She braced herself for her final shot. From the corner of her eye, she saw Tyler stand nonchalantly. He'd swapped places so as to be the one to chase the ball. Taking a deep breath, she gritted her teeth, nodded and swung with all her might…

XxX

The ball came from nowhere, striking Paul on the head. Dazed, he stared accusingly at Jared who pleaded innocence.

"Wasn't me man!"

Paul scented the ball and followed the invisible trail to a clearing. The students from Forks High had taken it over and were cheering the petite brunette currently running rings around the other team. Paul dropped the ball, letting it roll as Tyler Crowley took position.

Jared nudged him in the ribs. "That's Bella!"

They were almost neck and neck now, as he urged Bella on. He did a double take when he saw Bella throw herself to the floor as she slid to the base, her fingers tapping it mere milliseconds before Tyler.

The cheers were contagious as her team-mates pulled her up from the ground and started patting down the mud.

Bella flinched as one hand strayed too close.

"Excuse me, that's my butt you're touching!"

Paul growled as Mike removed his hand, pseudo-apologetic whilst the other boys gave him knowing looks. Bella wasn't the only one who knew how to score!

It was time to show his face.

He stalked towards Bella, Jared following in his wake as the crowd parted, revealing a very muddy but ecstatic Bella.

"Paul!"

He laughed at the delight in her face. "I never took you for a baseball fan Bells!"

She shrugged. "I make the odd exception. Don't spread that around though."

He shook his head. "Come on, my place isn't that far, we'll get you cleared up."

She turned to follow but her leg clenched, having reached its pain threshold. It shot up the side of her leg, rendering her stuck. Paul placed his large warm hands on her thigh and shook his head. "You probably twisted it."

Beckoning Jared, the two hoisted Bella into their arms and with stilted good-byes they led her away from the group.

XxX

Kim held back her surprise but couldn't help laughing at Bella's state. She followed the boys to the bathroom where they deposited Bella and left her in Kim's capable hands.

Paul was reluctant to leave. He wanted to help Bella. He wanted to peel the muddy layers off her petite frame. To wash away the mud and reveal her soft, creamy magnolia skin. To feel her relax against him as he helped her remove that damn claw…

Jared couldn't help laugh at his friend. "You've got it bad."

He huffed and grabbed a beer, desperate to listen to what the girls had to say.

"So what brought this on?"

"Tyler kind of goaded me. I couldn't let him get away with it."

Kim laughed, their voices filling the house.

"So you're over him now?"

Bella gave a sigh. "Yes. I can't regret what we had but I can't be with him anymore."

"I'm sorry baby."

"Don't be. You know, I really thought I'd found a decent guy."

Kim's reply was quick. "Well, don't dismiss the male species out completely!"

"Oh I'm not, don't worry. I think I need a break from guys. Things were so intense with Tyler and I don't want to rush into things."

Kim sounded thoughtful. "You mean with Paul?"

Bella shrugged. "I like Paul. He's been really good to me. You all have."

"Are you worried Paul will be a rebound guy?"

Jared's eyes flared as he looked at his friend. What was Kim _doing_?

Bella's laugh was reassuring. "Paul could never be a rebound. He's too good. And so tall! He's twice the size of me. And the way he keeps touching me, are they always so tactile?"

Kim loved how she was gushing over Paul. She sounded adorable. "Yep, they're all about the touch." She gave a very satisfied grin. "I like it!"

Bella grinned and sighed. "He makes me feel safe. He's so strong! I feel like he could pick me up like a leaf."

"Definitely." Kim frowned. "You know, you've only seen one side of Paul. Less than a year ago, he was a real player, a different girl every night, a little black book, the whole thing."

Bella shrugged, unsure where this conversation was going. "Well, as long as those girls knew what was on the cards then that's their choice to make. I hate guys who take advantage of girls to get their kicks."

Her voice had turned serious and Kim worried. "You sound like you have experience of that."

"My ex was a control freak. Everything had to be his way and if you made a mistake, you'd sure as hell know."

Ok, this was new.

"How long were you together?"

"About a year."

"Was he always that way?"

"Pretty much. He more or less steamrollered his way into my life. I was an outsider, something new for him to play with. "

As the bitterness seeped in, a horrid thought occurred. "Bella, did he hurt you?"

Bella's expression soured and closed off. Kim felt bad for going down this route. She'd meant to peak Bella's interest and find out what her feelings towards Paul were.

Clutching at straws, she looked closer at her friend. "Bella, Paul would never hurt you. Yes he fooled around but it's like you said, the girls knew the score."

There was no answer.

She tried a different tactic. "If your ex was such a bastard, why did you stay with him?"

Bella's laughter was harsh. "Put it this way Kim, if you're the only human in a school of Vampires and the most popular one takes an interest, you pay attention."

"But surely, there was someone you could talk to?"

"They wouldn't have believed me. The whole school was against me from the start. They made it their mission to belittle and humiliate me any chance they got."

"What about your mom?"

"She was too busy rebuilding her life after leaving Phil. Plus she had to contend with Claire and the divorce and that Phil was being a dick over child support."

"Was there any good thing you had then?"

The sourness fled from her face as she smiled. "Johnny."

"The guy from the wedding?"

"I met him on my first day. He didn't judge or ask questions. He was going through his own issues but we stuck together through it all."

Kim liked the sound of Johnny and hoped to get to know him better. They finished clearing up and she loaned Bella some clothes.

Paul and Jared were concerned over what they heard. He was glad that she liked him but he had to admit that he would have to tread carefully with Bella.

"I think it's time Bella found out the truth. If I have any chance with her, she deserves to know what she letting herself in for."

Jared gave him an ironic look. "No black book this time, eh?"

Paul shoved his friend out of the way and reached for the phone.

XxX

It was late afternoon by the time they reached the Swan house. Paul was thoughtful and Bella was tired.

"Do you want to come in? I made Chilli."

He heard the nervousness in her voice. Her brown eyes haunted him, especially after what he had heard.

"Sure."

He helped her down from the van, enjoying the way she leant into him. Even if it was for the sake of practicality.

They were greeted by the sight of Charlie, Billy and Harry watching the game, slugging beer and nursing bowls in their laps.

Half-empty bowls… of Chilli.

"Aww Bells, there you are. This is great, honey!"

Pau watched her face drop and wished they could have avoided this moment.

Bella's voice was small. "Is it all gone?"

Harry nodded. "We couldn't stop eating! That bread went down like a treat."

Keys in the door preceded the arrival of Renee and Claire. As they walked into the room, Renee noticed Bella's ashen face, the empty bowls and put the pieces together.

"Charlie, you didn't!"

Charlie looked up, bemused. "What's wrong?"

"Didn't you see my note?"

"We saw the saucepan?" Paul almost felt sorry for the fool.

Renee bristled. "Your lunch was in the oven and Bella's was on the stove."

Realisation dawned slowly and the three men looked about feeling uncomfortable.

"That was the first proper meal Bella has wanted in over a week and the three of you stuff your faces with it!"

Billy attempted to play peacemaker. "Look Renee, we meant no harm…"

She turned on him. "Oh good, then you won't mind leaving money to replace the meal you so clearly enjoyed. Maybe if you hadn't of drunken as much you would use your brains and read the damn note!"

Charlie awkwardly stood. "Now Renee…"

"You know what? Get out!"

"What?"

"You heard. I said get out. Go scoff yourselves at Harry's or Billy's. Leave some money and go!"

The three men made a sharp exit.

XxX

"So what's the deal with your mom?"

Bella shrugged. "She's having a moment. You get used to them."

After the men had left, Bella led the way to her room whilst Renee rang for a Chinese. Paul watched as she flitted about her room, limping slightly. It was a novel experience for him, being in a room where sex wasn't on the cards.

His wolf growled, _'Not yet._ '

Bella sank onto the bed, patting the space beside her and he lowered himself to her side.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Okay, it doesn't hurt that much."

They spent the remainder of the evening indulging in the takeaway and chilling in front of the TV with Renee and Claire. Renee had simmered slightly but there was no sign of Charlie.

When it came time to leave, Paul took Bella's hand in his. "We're planning a bonfire tomorrow. Fancy joining us?"

Bella tucked a stray hair behind her ear, the action drawing Paul's attention to the curve of her neck.

"Who'll be there?"

"Everyone."

"Oh. Okay."

He stooped down to touch his lips to her head and smiled. "I'll pick you up at six."


	20. 20 Knowing

Paul was jumpy most of the day, worse-case scenarios filling his mind.

"What if she doesn't want this life? What if she bolts?"

Luckily, Jared was there to ease him.

"I don't think she'd bolt. She'll probably need time to think. You know what girls are like!"

Paul snorted. "Not your Kim. She's loved you since Junior High. If she hadn't of dropped that pencil…"

He broke off as Jared hid a smirk.

"I jogged her table. The pencil rolled to the floor and I made sure I was the one to get it."

Paul was stunned. "But the imprint?"

Jared scratched the back of his neck, embarrassment growing. "I'd been aware of Kim awhile. She may have loved me but she never swooned. Not like the others. I figured a girl like that was worth getting to know."

"Does Kim know this?"

"Not to start. She was so happy for the first few weeks but then doubts settled in. She worried that I was only going along with the imprint. She never wanted to force my hand. I don't think the situation between Leah, Sam and Emily helped much. She wanted to take a break so I had to tell her the truth. I love her Paul."

Paul looked on in awe of Jared. He'd never known his friend to be so open and honest.

"Don't worry about Bella. She'll come round."

XxX

He was standing by the truck as she left the house, carrying a foray of desserts.

"What's all this?"

"It's my contribution. Don't get too excited. Most of the stuff is shop bought."

He smiled. "I'm sure they'll taste just as good."

He took the tray, placed them in the back then hoisted Bella into the truck, his hand lingering slightly too long on her waist.

"Good day?"

"So-so. My leg's been playing up but that's normal."

"Any sign of Charlie?"

"He's on the couch."

They shared a look and sniggered.

XxX

Jared and Kim were there to greet them on their arrival.

"Come on, the boys will carry the food."

Kim pulled Bella down to the bonfire and over to the refreshments. She waved at everyone there. Even Harry and Billy.

They smiled back, feeling awkward after the other night.

Emily welcomed Bella then announced that the food was ready. Paul sidled up to Bella, taking a plate and grabbing bits from each platter. Sam had issued a command that they all hold back from their usual appetites, so as not to alarm the newbie.

"Anything you want, Bells?"

She was overwhelmed by the sight of so much food. "Erm, not really."

He frowned. "Well, I'll get a selection and we can share."

Bella eyed up the steadily growing mountain. "There's no way you can eat all that!"

"Trust me baby, there's a lot you don't know about me."

She caught the look that passed between the men. It wasn't something she altogether understood.

XxX

They all made casual conversation as the food was diminished. But there was a weird tension in the air.

Expectation and something else…

Billy cleared his throat. "Our ancestors have always had magic in their blood. When trouble came, they were able to protect their tribe. It all started with our great Chief… "

His smooth voice was hypnotic and Bella found she was soon drawn into the world of shapeshifting men and deadly vampires…

As she looked up, she saw the others staring at her. Embarrassed, she turned to Paul, who stood up, holding his hand up to her.

Tilting his head, he smiled. "Take a walk with me."

She gripped his hand and allowed him to lead her from the awkward atmosphere…

"So what do you think? The stories?"

She smiled. "They're great. It must be good to have such a background."

He stopped her by taking her hands in his. The difference between their hands was something he would never get over.

"Bella, they're true."

She laughed, unsure.

His eyes were earnest and unblinking. It took a moment for his words to sink in.

"The stories? But that's not possible. People can't change, that only happens in films!"

Her heart rate spiked and for a second, he thought she would run. He would follow her from a distance, protecting, not crowding her.

"You mean, all of you, are…"

"Shifters." He supplied.

She gulped.

"How? Why?"

"The transformation is triggered by the presence of Vampires. The longer they stay, the more the fever takes over. Our bodies change, become more developed, we grow taller, wider. We can lose our tempers at the drop of a hat."

Her face paled as she pulled her hands away. He let go of her hands, swallowing the hurt the rejection brought.

"Does it hurt?"

"Like hell. Your bones contort and break. Our temperature soars and our minds go blank, then all of a sudden, there's another voice in our heads and we have four paws."

A thought occurred to her. "Why are you telling me? Surely something like this should be kept private."

Now it was Paul's turn to feel awkward. "You're right Bella. In normal circumstance, you would never know any of this. But there are some complications. "

"What kind?"

"You. I wanted you to know, I thought you deserved to know, before this thing between us becomes more. In our legends, we have what's known as imprinting. It's where the wolf finds their mate. The moment we see her, everything we know changes. Our world becomes hers."

"Like love at first sight?"

He nodded. "But much stronger."

"Did you, have you imprinted on me?"

He shook his head. "That's what makes things complicated. I really care about you honey. These last few weeks, I've found I'm not just another member of the Pack; I have someone I want around. The wolf likes you too. He's impressed by your independence. We both are."

"But, you said you haven't imprinted on me."

"That doesn't matter. In fact, it's even better."

"So, how does a normal imprint relationship work?"

"The wolf becomes everything the imprinted chooses. A friend. Brother." His voice turned husky. "Lover. We'd lay our lives down to protect you, if that's what you wanted."

"Sounds a bit one sided to me."

"The imprinted feels a pull but the ultimate choice is theirs. Yours."

"Is that what you want? A relationship? With me?"

He smiled down on her, one hand curving about her waist; the other lightly stroked her hair. "I'm not going to lie to you Bella. I know what you've been through. I know there's probably some shit you're still dealing with. But I can't deny that I want you. Not anymore. I want to make you happy. I like the way you scrunch your nose when you're confused. I like seeing that dimple when you smile." He moved his hand up the curve of her waist to delicately trace the contours of her face. "I want to be the one to take care of you, be there for you; anyway you want me, baby."

Bella released a sigh as his eyes bore into hers. It was too much for a girl to take in. "Paul, I can't do this. I can't be all you need. I'm not sure I have it in me."

His fingers stroked her cheek, his palm warm. "I understand and I'm prepared to wait. I don't want anything you can't freely give me. Just promise me you won't shut me out. We can carry on as we are."

He didn't understand! "But Paul, I know how you feel about me now. How's that fair to you?"

She was scrunching her nose again. "Baby, that's my problem. Let me deal with that. Please?"

Some of Paul's words came back to her. "Why would you say I've got problems? Did Kim tell you?"

He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, slightly alarmed. "Not exactly."

It dawned suddenly. "You were listening?"

"It's all part of being a shifter. We all have super-enhanced senses."

"So you were eavesdropping? Kim knew didn't she?"

He nodded and her face fell. "I trusted her."

"Bella…"

XxX

The others didn't expect them back so soon and certainly not looking so downhearted. They didn't miss the way Bella looked straight through Kim as she mumbled "Thank-you."

"Bella?"

Paul shook his head and mouthed "Leave it."

He followed Bella back to the truck. She refused his proffered hand and pulled herself up. Heaving a sigh, he jumped in and drove the girl home.

Wordlessly, she left the truck and would have made for the house, but Paul's hand on her shoulder stopped her. Turning her to face him, he lowered himself so they were eye-to-eye.

"Bella, I know you're upset but please, don't shut us out. We all care about you."

She turned away but he took her face in his hand so she had to look at him. "Baby, I'm sorry you're hurting. Kim wouldn't have done it maliciously."

She refused to answer.

"I'm not him Bella and I won't let you judge me for it."

Her words were harsh. "You won't let me? Who do you think you are Paul…"

Anything she would have said was swallowed up by the weight of Paul's mouth on hers. His lips were firm and full of intent. He'd had it with her attitude and went for what he knew best, seducing girls.

His tongue mingled with hers as the kiss lengthened and she felt his arms snake about her waist. He pulled her hard against his chest as her arms encircled his waist.

Bella was breathless when he finally released her. Her eyes were wide as he stroked her face, his lips ghosting her cheek.

"I'll come and pick you up tomorrow. We'll talk and you can yell at me all you want. I'm not giving up on this Bella. I want you and I know you want me too."

Lowering her too her feet, he pulled her close, breathing in her scent. "Good night Baby!"

In a daze, Bella entered the house, lift her hand to wave goodbye to Paul. Closing the door to her room, she leant against the door, her fingers touching her lips as the memory of Paul's kiss brought colour to her cheeks…


	21. 21 Wary

True to his word, Paul was waiting for her by the truck as school let out. He'd bought his bike to allow Bella the opportunity to drive herself home if she so chose.

Though he hoped he wouldn't.

He ignored the way the girls eyed him up as though he was a piece of meat.

"Whether she wants me or not, I'm taken." He murmured in his head.

He heard the feminine giggles as Lauren and Tyler began the next edition of their floor show. Eyes on Bella, he was pleased to see she didn't even blink.

"Hey baby." He pulled her in for a brief embrace, noticing the curious looks they received.

'Let them watch.' His wolf growled and for once, Paul had to agree.

Talk between them turned idle until they reached the boundaries of La Push. Bella was quiet as he led her into the kitchen, pulling sodas for the both of them.

She watched him drop into a chair opposite, taking hold of her hands.

"We never got a chance to finish talking last night. Here's the deal Bella. I talk, you listen. I'll answer any questions you have and then, well, you'll know everything."

Bella's eyes widened. "There's more?"

He sighed. "Bella, did you ever wonder about the vampires that triggered the change?"

"They're still here?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well if you know that, why don't you kill them?"

"Believe me; they'd be long dead if I had my way. But years ago, our ancestors made a treaty with them. You see, these vamps only take the blood of animals. They're no threat to humans."

"But they still kill for food, or do animals no longer matter?"

"Of course they matter. Look, when they met, the last Pack was small. Only three to their five. They had to do what was best for the tribe. "

"So the treaty still stands? What are the terms?"

"They're not allowed to cross onto our land and we can't kill on theirs."

She looked down at the hands that were capable of great gentility – especially towards her. Paul's hands could most definitely crush her if he so chose.

"How many have you killed?"

He didn't pretend to misunderstand. "A few."

She gulped. "So, these vamps, who are they?"

"The Cullens, Bella."

"The Cullens?" Her heart rate spiked. "But they go to school. One of them works in the hospital!"

He gave a shrug. "The leader has great strength of will, or so I'm told."

Bella hardly heard him. "But what if he slips? All those people would be vulnerable. He could drain them flat and hide the evidence! How can you stand that?"

"We can't do anything about it."

"But people deserve to know they're living among killers!"

"What good would that do? Until they leave, do you expect everyone to live in fear? No, its best they don't know."

She snorted. "Some protector you are!"

He stood, pushing the table away. Kneeling before Bella, he caught her chin in his hand, his voice dangerously quiet. "Do not mock what we do little girl. We've sacrificed a lot for this life. We're doing what we're able to. Unlike the Cullens, our means are limited. But don't be fooled by that. When we get a scent for the vamps, we track it, corner it. Pull it to pieces and set it alight. We make sure that every last piece goes to ash. If it weren't for us, the death rate would be much higher than it is. Your stepfather would be out there, vulnerable. Is that what you want?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

The tremor in her voice pulled him back from his rage. The smell of salt alerted him to Bella's tears and he swore. Scooping her into his arms, he sat them down once again.

"No, I'm sorry. It's not often we have to justify our actions. The council presume they know all but their knowledge comes from books. It's tough out there and sometimes we carry that longer than we should."

Cupping her face in his palm, he apologised once more, his nose trailing down her neck.

She shivered as he paused at her throat, his lips planting a kiss there.

"I won't lie to you baby, this shit is intense. The way I'm feeling right now…both my wolf and I want to claim you as ours!" Her eyes widened. "But I'll find a way to stop. This is for life baby. I need you, want you. We both do." He drew a sharp breath. "But for now, I believe we'll have to settle for safety in numbers. Emily's hosting a pack dinner tomorrow. Wanna come?"

And so it began.

Most days, Bella would wind up in La Push, sitting in Emily's kitchen, feeling once again like the new toy.

It was different now, knowing what they really were, what they did. One part of her mind couldn't reckon the two personalities and she was polite but distant. She hadn't forgiven Kim yet, despite the girl's best efforts.

The days where she could beg solitude were few and far between. She had grown to expect the sight of Paul leaning against her truck as routine. One part of her resented the enforced gatherings. She'd preferred not to be around so many people and Paul didn't trust himself to be alone with her.

Stalemate.

Things were picking up at school and teachers were focused on exam preparation.

Bella found it hard to balance both lives and it was taking its toll on her health. Most mornings, she woke with severe pains in her stomach. She forced herself to carry on but she was a ticking time-bomb…

It was October and Bella had had a lousy day. Tyler and Lauren continued to be their obnoxious selves, the weather was crap and she'd forgotten her lunch – forcing her to select something from the canteen.

She thought she could sneak away early but Paul had expected that and was in his usual position.

"Please Paul, I want to go home."

"Oh come on Bella. Why don't you talk things over with Emily, seeing as you won't talk to Kim?"

"You know very well why!"

"You know you'll have to get over it someday." He sighed. "Jared and I are on patrol now. Just talk to them. Stop being a brat."

XxX

She was silent as he deposited her at the Uley house, dodging his lowered lips. Emily ushered in and set her to making preparations for the night's meal. Bella didn't mind the mindless task. It gave her time to think and stew.

"He's a good guy Bella. A little rough around the edges but good all the same."

Bella neither agreed nor disagreed.

"It's not easy for him, you know. The wolf is a very dominant part of him. He must be exuding great patience."

"Was it like that for you?"

Emily stilled. "What has Paul told you?"

Bella shrugged. "I haven't asked."

Emily took a second to overcome the wave of hurt. "Oh, well maybe that's best that you hear it from me." She took a breath. "Leah was engaged to Sam when he transformed. He went into the woods for two weeks. Eventually he made the change. During this time, I came to La Push – to help with the wedding and support Leah. At first Sam avoided Leah but one day, I was there, answered the door and that's when I knew, I had to have him! I would never find another like Sam. But Leah proved persistent. She didn't want to accept that Sam no longer loved her. He loved me. She wouldn't leave us alone and one day, she followed us. She said something about me that Sam didn't like. Sam went for her and I got in the way." She stroked light fingers down the scratches on her face. "He never left my side and we've been together ever since!"

XxX

Bella couldn't get Emily's words out of her head. How could she stay with Sam after he'd scarred her like that?

How was it that these men – overgrown, sure – could do something like that!

The room erupted into a hive of activity with the arrival of the Pack. They all descended on the food, spraying crumbs everywhere.

It was disgusting.

A pair of arms grabbed her suddenly from behind, lifting her into the air, their grip too tight. She couldn't breathe. Couldn't see who was holding her. The noise was too much and all the voices were blurring into one heavy sludge…

"Put me down!"

Jared heard the panic in her voice and set her back on her feet. He watched her grab a chair and before he could blink, she'd smashed it against his side and bolted from the house, Paul following in her wake.

XxX

"Bella." The voice was drawing near and she could see the truck calling to her.

Warm hands turned her to face a concerned Paul. Her eyes widened as her body shook.

"Hey, it's only me."

"Let me go!"

"Bella, what happened back there?"

"I can't do it. I can't be around you. All the touching and even when I'm not with you, I feel like you're watching me. All this stuff with imprinting? I can't be your chew toy. I'm just Bella and I don't want any part of this."

"Baby please!"

"It's Bella! My name is Bella. I'm eighteen and I'm a human. I won't be your plaything. I won't have you or your friends pass me around, pull me around or tell me who I'm supposed to be with. Emily may forgive Sam but I don't want any part of it."

He let her go – the pain increasing by the minute.

Blindly, she made it back to the house, locking her bedroom door and collapsing on her bed, the pain adding to her misery.

XxX

The next morning, she emerged pale and red-eyed.

School was a blur and everyone about her sounded like bees buzzing. The teachers noticed her distraction and voiced their concerns but Bella shrugged it off.

It was maths class that proved the worse. Bella couldn't concentrate and idly tapped her pencil on the desk.

"Perhaps Ms Swan can provide the answer?"

The whole class turned to face her and the teacher repeated the question.

She shrugged.

"Well perhaps you can make an educated guess?"

A wave of pain struck her stomach and she laid her head on the desk, her arms blocking everyone out.

Mr Varner sighed and walked to her desk. Sliding onto his knees, he whispered, "Do you need a hall-pass?"

She sighed, grabbed her bag and accepted the piece of paper he offered.

XxX

When Bella didn't show face that evening, Renee knocked at her bedroom door.

"Sweetheart?"

"Leave me alone!"

Renee was hurt and stepped back from the door. They spent the evening in an awkward silence, Claire sneaking to her room as soon as possible.

Charlie was back in the marital bed. He held her close as she let loose her concerns for her eldest daughter.

XxX

A smash from the kitchen jolted Charlie awake. Alert, he reached for his torch and tiptoed downstairs. The torch on dim, he shone it around the room. Bella's door was open and there was a strange noise. He spied the glass next to a semi-conscious Bella.

"Renee, get down here!"

Lights flooded the kitchen and Bella threw her arm up over her eyes. Tremors ran through her body, the smashed glass surrounding her left side.

"Call an ambulance. She's having a fit!"

XxX

They were waiting when a sleepy Claire appeared. "What's going on?"

Concerned in case Claire was frightened by her sister's state, he ran over to her, picking her up. "I'll get her to Sue's."

Claire was bundled into the car and Charlie narrowly missed the upper speed limit, bringing her to La Push.

XxX

It was a grumpy Harry that met them at the door. "Charlie? What time do you call this?"

"I'm sorry Harry, Bella's ill – can you watch Claire?"

The little girl lay sleeping in Charlie's arms. Harry stood aside to let him deposit the girl in a chair.

As he went to find a blanket, Sue appeared. Charlie filled her in and she insisted on going with him.

XxX

Renee was still gripping Bella's hand when the doctors announced she could go no further.

They wheeled Bella through to the operating room. Her breath was heavy through the mask and the bright light made her squint.

Muffled voices filled the room, whirling into one as the anaesthetic kicked in…

Renee stayed glued to Charlie's side the whole night through. Sue was on hand to fetch teas and coffees. She oversaw the paperwork and checked in with Harry to ask about Claire.

"She's upset, worried for Bella."

"Tell her that the doctors are helping her. They're still operating – we'll let you know…"

She replaced the phone – there was a scuffle outside and the Doctors wheeled Bella out. She watched as they had a brief conversation with the parents.

XxX

"What do you want Leah?"

Ever since Bella had rejected them, Paul had been holed up in his room, barely leaving except for patrol. After all, it was his duty to the tribe. Even if he hurt all over.

"Look, Bella's in hospital." With those few words, all pain was forgotten. "Charlie brought Claire to us last night. This morning. She's just out of the operating room."

He dashed inside for his keys, leaving the door wide open before heading for his truck.

"You're welcome!" Came Leah's bitter reply.

XxX

He spied Renee and Charlie getting an update from the Doctor. Sue met him first.

"Paul, what are you doing here?"

"Leah told me. I need to see her."

"She's out for the count. Her appendix ruptured."

"Please Sue; I need to be there when she wakes up!"

"That could be hours yet. Besides, don't you think her parents should see her first?"

He felt Charlie's eyes on him and moved away from Sue. She was right, unfortunately.

XXx

It was late afternoon when Bella's eyes began to stir. He heard her breathing change through the wall.

"Hi sweetheart."

"What happened?" Even after major surgery, her raspy tones called to him.

"It was your appendix. The Doctors said you gave them quite a scare but you'll be alright."

Bella mumbled something then her light breathing betrayed her sleeping state.

XxX

She stirred again late evening to find Paul sleeping in the chair beside her. He looked peaceful despite the lines across his face and the slight thinness.

Feeling eyes on him, he jolted awake, taking in those deep brown caverns, across from him.

"Hey you." Taking the risk, he pulled himself closer to the bed and laid his hand near hers. She moved her hand on top of his and he covered it with the other.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

She shook her head. "I was scared. Emily told me how Sam had clawed her face, even though he loved her. All of you are so big and you're always touching, invading my space. My ex was a bully. He used to drag me around and I feared that you would do the same."

"I would never hurt you!"

Bella raised her brow. "But you'd roughshod over all my choices? You said I could decide what we'd be, as long as I didn't shut you out."

He stared, sheepishly. "I couldn't take the risk. I know that all this is intense, believe me, but to a wolf, their emotions are multiplied. Their mate is the only one that can ground them. Unburden the weight of their destiny. Give them something to live for."

Bella was confused. "But you didn't imprint."

"It feels that way though."

Bella yawned and he gave a soft laugh. "Sleep Baby, I mean Bella. I'll be watching. If that's ok?"

She nodded and sank further into the bed.


	22. 22 Healing

The visitors arrived early the next day. Most were from Forks High, the rest from the Pack.

They brought gifts of concern, cards and chocolates, knowing Bella's sweet tooth.

Bella looked at them ruefully. The hospital had put her on a strict liquid diet. "I'll have to save them a while." She saw their faces drop and tentatively added, "Unless you want one?"

They refused at first. But the lure of the contents soon had fingers reaching to unwrap the boxes and devour them in the blink of an eye…

"So much for saving them!"

Paul dropped by most days. He'd taken her words to heart and kept the touching to a minimum. His presence soothed her and plans were made for her release.

Charlie and Renee both had to return to work and they were worried about who could watch Bella.

Paul sent Bella a look, his offer silent. He'd leave the rest to her.

"What about Paul?"

Her parents looked at her.

"He could keep me company during the day?"

Renee frowned. "We'll talk about it later."

XxX

Bella was dosing after 'lunch' when a strong smell of bleach filled her nostrils. It was growing stronger by the millisecond and it preceded the arrival of…

"Hello Isabella."

Edward Cullen.

She winced, internally. Now that she knew what he really was, she wanted to be around him even less.

He was carrying a humungous bouquet of flowers. They were full of roses of every colour imaginable along with lilies, baby's breath and lavender. Their floral scent along with the bleach made her head throb.

"How are you feeling?"

She grimaced at his soft tones. "I'm okay."

He laid the flowers on her bed and took the chair beside her. His eyes bore into hers, making her feel dizzy. His intense bronze eyes drew her in but their depths scared her and she was grateful when Renee walked in.

"Oh, Edward… what are you doing here?"

Despite the woman's abruptness, he never faltered. "I came to bring mine and my family's best wishes for Isabella's recovery. If there's anything you need…"

Bella's head was swimming and her eyes glazed over.

She vaguely heard her mother ask her to thank Edward but those calm entreaties soon became panicked as a heavy trickle leaked from her nose, kicking her sense of smell into over-drive. Her body shook as she tried in vain to escape the scent of the enemy, cracking her head on the bars of the bed…

XxX

It was a weary Charlie that pulled up outside the Uley household looking for Paul. He'd raced to the hospital as soon as he got the call from Renee and held her hand when the doctors diagnosed Bella with severe allergies. The flowers were distributed among the nurses and she was moved to another room.

Renee had been too wired to notice Dr and Alice Cullen pull Edward away from the hospital. They'd arrived as the blood flowed down her face, holding cloths to their noses so as not to inhale the enticing scent.

Seeing the exhaustion in the older man's face, Emily had set about making him a plate. After a few pleasantries, Charlie motioned to Paul. "Walk with me."

Paul waited for the older man to speak, his concern growing by the second. They arrived at the log on First beach and Charlie slowly lowering himself.

"Renee thought I should be the one to tell you, Bella's had a relapse. She had a violent reaction to some flowers and managed to pop her stitches."

Paul was still as Charlie told him about the unexpected visitor, Bella's fit and how she knocked herself unconscious. He held back through it all, not wishing to alarm the man next to him.

"She'll have to stay a few more days. It's the best place for her."

"What happens when she gets out?"

Charlie gave him a look. "I thought you were going to keep her company?"

Paul's eyes widened. "You'd be okay with that?"

He sighed. "I'll level with you Paul. Bella trusts you and she wants you around. As long as you don't take advantage of that, or us, you'll be welcome in our home." Paul smiled. "You can sleep on the couch and Bella's door stays open at all times!"

XxX

They walked companionably back to Sam's. Emily handed Charlie a small selection of food and he was on his way. Paul stayed to talk things over with Sam. They agreed that as soon as Bella was able, Paul would relocate to the Swan household. After two weeks, they'd meet to discuss whether Paul would be able to return to La Push.

"We'll have to arrange a meeting with the Cullens. Even if Bella's not your imprint, I won't let them hurt her."

They shook hands and Paul returned home to collect his truck. He found Jared and Kim lounging on the sofa. Briefly, he explained what happened. Kim was worried and insisted on going too. Jared tagged along.

XxX

When Bella woke it was to see Kim, Jared and Paul sitting by her bed.

"Hey baby, you had us all worried."

Paul watched as Kim laid her hand near Bella's, allowing her to make the next move. His wolf purred in approval when the girls' hands joined.

"I missed you Kim! You understand why I was angry with you?"

Kim pulled a face. "I understand but there are a few things I'm not happy with."

Bella frowned.

"Like the fact you poured syrup all over my boyfriend?"

Bella gave a shrug. "He was going to eat my breakfast!"

"And you hit him with a chair."

Bella had the sense to look apologetic. "He surprised me."

"Do you attack every person that surprises you?"

Kim managed to hold her stare for a few seconds before the corner of her mouth lifted. "Well, if Jared can forgive you, I guess I can. It's the least I can do as you're stuck in here. What do you say Baby, we friends again?"

Bella nodded and settled further into her pillow, her hands lightly touching her stomach.

"Is there anything you want us to bring you?"

She shook her head. "Naw, I'll be out of here in a few days. I don't want to have to cart loads home."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Please, you know Paul's the one who'll be carting."

"Hey!"

Kim sniggered. "So I hear your folks have given him the green light. They must trust you together."

"Well, it's not like I'm up for much so… I mean."

The trio smirked at her.

"Why Bella, I never realised what a one-track mind you have!"

Bella scrunched her nose in response.

Talk turned casual as Kim caught her up on all the latest news. Emily had been all set to throw a party for Bella but thankfully Kim had talked her out of it, especially given what happened at the last one.

"Everyone at Forks High send their love."

"What about the Cullens?"

"Word got out about your allergies. There's some pretty interesting theories."

Bella sat up slightly. "Like what?" She didn't see the boys' eyes roll.

"Well, the flowers were actually drugged and that's what set you off."

"No kidding!"

"Either that or someone interfered with your medication and the flowers were an innocent party."

Bella was quiet for a moment. "It wasn't the flowers so much. It was the smell of bleach."

Bella pulled a face and the boys drew closer.

"That's the face they pull whenever I've done the bathroom! But how, I mean, you're not Quileute, are you?"

Bella paled. "I don't know. All my mom ever told me about my dad was that he'd been the love of her life but he didn't want baggage. It wasn't until later that I found out he was already married with a kid and that he urged mom to have an abortion. When she refused he cut all ties and she's never seen him since."

"I'm sorry sweetheart."

Bella shrugged. "Some men aren't cut out to be fathers. Charlie's the only dad I need."

Kim smiled but her mind was firmly focused on Bella's reaction to Edward. Surely she'd smelt the scent of bleach before?

"We use scentless bleach."

Kim had never heard of that. "Oh."

XxX

It was late evening when the senior members of the Pack were at the treaty line, awaiting the Cullens. Having been unable to get the conversation out of her head, she had mentioned it to Billy. The older man had been intrigued by this and discussed his theories with Old Quil, the tribe's Sharman and descendent of the pack.

Upon the hour of nine, the Cullen materialised, decked in all their finery. Paul and Jared remained in wolf form, leaving Sam and Jake to lead the meeting.

Carlisle was the first to approach them. "To what do we owe this meeting?"

Sam took the lead. "Our brother Paul will be residing in the Swan household for the foreseeable future."

Edward's face was a picture of shock and disapproval. "But surely…"

Sam continued as though the interruption never occurred, earning a scowl from the bronze-haired tool. The Pack had heard all about his interest in Bella and they didn't like it one bit. "The arrangement was made between the Swans and himself. He's given his word and will not go back on it."

Carlisle held up a placating hand. "We understand. So long as the treaty stands, we shall not interfere."

Billy grunted. "I'm afraid there's been some developments. Isabella has developed a sheer aversion to you and your kind. One that endangers her health. Steps must be taken."

"What do you suggest?"

"You must stay away from her."

"Impossible!"

"Edward!"

"But Carlisle, she's not theirs…"

It was all Billy could do to hide the grunt of displeasure forming in his chest. "Neither is she yours. Young Isabella is her own person but neither can we deny that there is a connection between her and Paul Lahote."

"Please…"

"It is not clear what nature the connection has taken, so until they have discovered it, they will be left in peace. Do you understand?"

Edward pulled a face, comforted by Alice. His leader remained impassive and Paul couldn't help the feeling that they had entered a shaky respite.

He waited until the vampires had left before making his way back to the hospital. Having circled the vicinity, he shifted back to his regular form and snuck inside, prowling the corridors until he reached Bella's room. She was a deep sleeper; her hair billowed about her head. One hand rested on her stomach, shielding the recent stitches whilst the other rested in her hair.

He slid his hand gently over hers, feeling her small fingers graze his palm. In sleep she drew closer to him and he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, feel her body melt to his chest. Keep her safe from all life's dangers and show the world, that she was his.

But there'd be time for that later. For now, he'd sleep in the chair beside her and look forward to helping her recuperate.

XxX

"All set?"

The hospital had loaned the Swans a wheelchair to cart Bella from the hospital. Bella was amazed that despite all the resting that had been enforced on er, she was still shattered.

Paul had dropped his belongings over the previous night, leaving Jared and Kim full reign of the house.

"Don't wreck the place!" was his parting warning.

Jared just grinned.

XXX

Renee and Claire had managed to hang up a welcome home banner, albeit wonkily. Still it made Bella smile. Whilst Renee ushered her daughter to bed, Paul was left to bring in the bags and acclimatise himself to his temporary digs.

They'd made up the couch for him and given him free reign of the fridge. Knowing his extensive appetite, he'd brought some of his own supplies and was putting them away when Claire pulled at his arm.

"Bella wants to see you."

Renee smiled as she left her daughter's room, pulling Claire away. She'd always like Paul. For as long as she'd known him, he'd protected Bella, one way or the other…

 _XxX_

 _Paul Lahote was a quiet child. His hands had been stained from the moment he was born, or so his mother said. It wasn't his fault his father was a womanising junkie and that the woman who was supposed to love him unconditionally despaired of him._

 _So he withdrew._

 _Until he met her._

 _Born three months too soon for this world, it was ages before Chief Swan and his friend Renee brought her to La Push._

 _That day, he saw how the adults huddled about her, washing their hands numerous times so as not to harm her porcelain skin._

 _He looked at his hands aghast and followed suit, using that funny rock to cleanse his hands._

 _The adults looked on in pity at the sight of the raw state._

 _Charlie motioned him forward, swinging him up on his lap to see that tiny bundle everyone was fawning over._

 _He spied a heavy tuft of dark brown hair._

 _Her rosebud mouth pursed its lips as the eyes scrunched up to see the three year old stare at her with such affection and warmth._

 _"What's her name?"_

 _Renee smiled. "Isabella."_

 _Pau scrunched hi nose. That name was far too big for such a tiny tot. He shook his head. "Bells."_

 _Despite Renee's best efforts, the name took and the child formally known as Isabella Marie Swan became Bells._

XxX

It was one of the rare good memories that Renee had carried with her. Rather than play with the other boys, Paul had remained glued to the baby's side. He'd been an outsider then. She was pleased to see that times had changed and he was in with a group of what she considered responsible youths. Looking at Paul and Bella now, she could almost picture them as children. He'd become so much part of their family, it had broken Renee's heart when the Doctor's advised her to relocate to a warmer climate. Charlie had told her that the poor boy had cried for weeks. It hurt but she couldn't risk her daughter's life. She recalled another time where Paul had single-handedly prevented catastrophe...

 _Paul snuck in to where Baby Bells was sleeping. The adults were busy fixing up the BBQ and Jared and Sam were focused on playing Wolves and Vamps. Something ached in his chest as he thought things were too quiet._

 _Bells was supposedly sleeping but when he looked in on her, her skin was cool and her lips…_

 _Charlie felt the tug on his trousers and smiled down at Paul._

 _"What is it son?"_

 _"Come. Blue Bells. Bells blue!"_

 _Renee saw them run into the room and heard the cry._

 _Her world tilted on its axis as her daughter struggled to breathe and her body shook unnaturally. Sue, the resident nurse insisted that they take the baby to the hospital._

 _In all the worry, Paul was forgotten. Unsure where they were taking her, he refused to join in the silly games and waited for news of Bells._

 _XxX_

 _Paul's mother was surprised to see Charlie Swan on her door._

 _"What's he done this time?"_

 _"Actually Mrs Lahote, I'm here to see Paul. He was there when Bella became ill. I think he should know what happened."_

 _Paul's heart was in his mouth as the Chief knelt down for his level._

 _"Bells dead?"_

 _"No, oh no Paul. She's still sick so the hospital is keeping an eye on her. Paul, I wanted to thank you. If you hadn't checked, well, we won't go into that."_

 _"I see Bells?"_

 _He shook his head. "Only a few people can see her. When she's home again, you can visit."_

 _Paul scanned his hands for dirt and found none. Showing them to the chief, he declared. "But they're clean."_

 _Charlie was no idiot and it broke his heart to see the youngster so down trodden. He held his own hands and replied, "So are mine."_

XxX

Bella slept late that morning. Claire had already left for school and Charlie and Renee for work. Paul scanned through the channels, unused to having so much free time. The last couple of years had been hectic with the arrival of the Cullens and their presence triggering their heritage. He'd just about managed to scrape through his finals, all the while wondering what the point of it all was!

Nowadays he worked for Sam doing odd-jobs around La Push. The flexi-work allowed him time to dedicate to patrolling as well as earning him money. The stipend from the Council only went so far. It wasn't what he wanted out of life. He'd planned on never looking back on this place and finding a career that could satisfy him.

He envied Bella for that choice.

He heard her breathing change and went to check on her.

"Hey sleepy."

Her voice was raspy. "Hey."

"I was going to fix some breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"A little."

He ran through the list of approved foods the Doctor had recommended. Placing everything on a tray, he returned to Bella's room. She patted the side of her bed and lowered himself next to her. They were silent whilst eating and afterwards, Bella rested her head on Paul's shoulder.

"Had enough?"

She nodded and he made to leave but her hand on his arm stilled him. "Stay."

For those first couple of days, Paul and Bella kept things casual. They shared meals, watched films and hung out. Paul learned she had a great preference for the fantasy genre. She enjoyed English and Art but hated all the other subjects.

Bella found that Paul had a logical mind behind his casual, laid back attitude. He was a competent builder but it wasn't what he planned. All he'd thought about was getting out of La Push and Forks. It seemed bad that he was trapped here.

They all were.

After those first few days, Renee began dropping hints about schoolwork. The gang at Forks High took turns at bringing her assignments over and when she was able, she looked over them. Paul was able to help out with the more logical subjects which cut the study time.

By the weekend, Bella was restless and Paul persuaded her parents to let him take her for a drive. He drove to La Push and his home where Kim had prepared a light snack for them all. Bella enjoyed the girl time and found that she was easy to be around.

XxX

Paul found the Swan family a unit he greatly admired. Renee was a caring but erratic mother. Charlie was stoic and supportive and Claire was great for providing the entertainment, for relieving the darkness that occasionally took over Bella's mind, taking her to a place he couldn't reach. Sometimes she suffered nightmares and Paul's keen senses had brought him to her bed, gently holding her in his arms.

His touch was something she was gradually growing accustomed to. His warmth was another thing. It soothed not just her general aches and pains but the psychological damage.

Paul never pushed her to reveal her pain, it was something new and it made her feel safe.

She realised it was time.


	23. 23 Acceptance

The loneliness struck fast that night, filling her head with flashes of the past.

Once more, she was trapped and the crowds were violent, pulling her, knocking her over. And the man who had sworn to love her was the first to strike…

Paul stumbled around for the torch, drawing her away from the dark. Holding her close to his chest, her murmured soothingly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Hold me Paul."

XxX

Bella never left her bed that next day. Refusing to eat, Paul found himself feeling redundant. Any suggestions he made were met with silence. He called up Jared to get Kim to take over so he could wolf out.

The grass below his feet was welcome. The faster he ran, the more in tune he felt with the wolf. After all, wolves were simple creatures. They knew hunger and lust. It was the human side that complicated matters.

XxX

Bella's melancholy continued until the weekend, where Paul finally convinced her to leave the house. He brought her down to La Push for a walk along the beach. Matching his pace to her much slower one, he casually took her hand in his.

"Baby please, talk to me."

She looked up at him, tears ebbing and nodded. She looked about and spying the log, pulled him towards it.

"You remember how I said my ex was a bully?" He nodded. "It wasn't just him. The whole school hated me and did their best to show it every single day. You name it, they did it to me."

Her eyes were filling up and he tenderly wiped the tears away.

"Johnny was the only one there for me. He had his own issues but we stuck together. Mom was too busy fighting to keep a roof over our heads and Claire was so little. She'd gone from being her daddy's princess to a child with relatively nothing."

"What about you?"

"I'd already distanced myself from Mom. Soon after they married, I was packed away to boarding school but not before Phil paid for me to have surgery. He didn't want a disabled step-daughter."

"What kind of surgery?"

She pointed to her ears. "It was an experimental concept. They gave me the gift of sound."

"How old were you?"

"Seven."

He did his best to reign in the temper. "But you were so young!"

Bella shrugged. "I was one of the lucky ones I guess."

"But didn't your mom do anything?"

"He convinced her it was the best for us all. He was very good at that!" He hated the bitterness in her voice.

"Why boarding school? Surely given all the effort he'd made to help you, why did he send you away?"

Bella's voice was deadpan. "He didn't want to share my mom's affections. Despite the fact Mom was pregnant. He wanted the perfect family and I was far from perfect."

"But the surgery?"

"It was experimental. Imagine a silent world. That first sound is magnified beyond proportion. It's like seeing the world for the first time. There's so much to hear and so much to learn! The school was in Georgia and it was supposedly catered for all special needs. But there were so many kids and they were all so loud. It was too much!"

"Didn't your mom do anything?"

"She was too busy being Mrs Phil Dwyer. He didn't need me ruining that for her. I coped." Paul raised his eyebrow. "Eventually."

"How long were you there for?"

"Three years. When Mom left Phil, she brought us to Seattle. It was a rough neighbourhood but it was all she could afford. The people there didn't have much of a tolerance for people that were different. Them mom reconnected with Charlie and things were okay for a while. Until Phil showed up…"

She could see it all anew. .

 _The firm knocking on the door, Phil pushing his way in. Claire was taking a nap and he would only frighten her, she ran up the stairs but Phil slammed her into the wall. Scooping his child into his arms, Bella made one last ditch effort to stop him. Standing at the foot of the stairs, Phil pushed her forward. She rolled down, her right leg cracking into the wall before she fell flat on her face, the ground a harsh resting place. She lay spayed on the floor as Phil made the journey, jumping over her bruised body as he made for the car, taking his daughter away…_

Her chest grew tighter by the second until Paul took her bodily in his arms as she let loose the tears that had been building for too long. Her body shook and she clung to him, the pain and grief flowing onto his hefty shoulders.

When it was all over, she slumped into his arms and he carried her back to his home. Laying her on the bed, he wrapped her body in his quilt, blocking the ebbing adrenalin. He sat next to her until her breath deepened and only then did her make a call to her mom, his words polite but distant.

XxX

The following morning, Bella's leg was all swollen and stiff. Usually on those days, Renee would insist that they all remain in their pyjamas and lay up on the couch watching movies.

They called them 'Bad Leg Days.'

Paul had set up the couch and thrown a clean; over-size t-shirt for Bella to wear. It stopped just before her knees. Then he helped her limp to the sofa, her 'claw' long forgotten.

That's where Sam found them, indulging in fried chicken and the X-Men series.

"I give you two weeks off and you whole up in here watching movies."

Paul shrugged; too busy enjoying the down time and the weight of Bella in his arms.

"Why this one? I thought you'd want a break from fighting?"

"I think they're great. Imagine, knowing people with all those powers." She sighed. "Plus, Hugh Jackman has a great figure!"

Paul wasn't happy about that. "Say the word baby and I'll walk around without my shirt."

Sam shook his head. "Please don't."

Bella smiled. "Oh baby, you're cute but I've loved Wolverine from the moment I caught Charlie and Renee watching it on one of his visits to Arizona."

His look was ironic. "This was pre-Phil, I take it?"

"Uh-huh!"

Sam left soon after, having invited them all for dinner.

XxX

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Just as long as no-one grabs me, I'll be fine."

"I'll make sure they back off."

As they stepped closer, Bella caught the whiff of melted cheese melded with rich tomato and doughy bread.

Pizza.

Bella gave an internal groan as Paul led her into Emily and Sam's…

XxX

"Are you sure I can't get you any pizza Bella? The boys have had enough."

There were a few groans at that.

She shook her head. "No thank-you, I'm not a real fan of pizza."

She gave a shiver and caught Paul's eye.

"Sounds like there's a story there babe."

"Not really. Pizza bloats me up, makes me look pregnant. It's not a good look!"

Every pair of eyes widened. "No pizza for Bella then!"

She couldn't read the look in Paul's eyes.

After dinner, they all retreated to the lounge for movies and popcorn. The paired members of the Pack sat with their girls on their laps. Paul smiled at Bella, patting the space next to him. She surprised them all by plonking herself on his lap. Paul spent the rest of the night with a shit-eating grin on his face.

XxX

By the time Bella returned to school, she was more accepting of the tactile nature of the Pack. She realised that Emily was the den mother, Jake, Quil and Embry the jokers. Sam was Alpha Papa and Jared and Paul, well she wasn't quite sure where they fitted in. They seemed to take on the role of older brothers. They were more approachable than Sam, whilst still installing the air of authority.

She willingly spent time with them and through that; she began to find her place.

XxX

It was the hottest October day in Forks, Washington had ever known. Every window of every house was open but even that did not break the tide of heat. Tempers were fraught and for Renee, it was Hell on earth.

There hadn't been any more blow-ups since Charlie, Billy and Harry had eaten Bella's lunch. However, the little house in Forks wasn't the easiest place to live in.

Thus it was with great relief, on that un-naturally hot day, that the Swan-Dwyer family were able to retreat to La Push as per Billy Black's invitation.

The braver ones dived into the sea but Bella was content to sit by the rock pool.

Despite the months past, she still wasn't keen on the water and thankfully, Leah knew better now.

XxX

Paul had finished work and was on his way to join the rest of the Pack. He noticed Bella first; she was flat out on the rocks, her I-pod blaring in her ears.

She looked too content to bother.

Quil, on the other hand, looked ripe for a cooling off!

His splutters and protests broke Bella out of her reverie and she slowly sat up to watch the boys play.

Claire splashed Paul and declared herself Quil's champion.

Renee and Charlie watched as both girls acted their age and felt parental satisfaction.

XxX

They took turns throughout the day to buy refreshments.

Paul had had the foresight to buy bags of ice and he left Bella in charge.

"Mind if I join you?"

Bella shifted over, feeling the heat of his skin near hers.

Frowning, she wrapped several ice-cubes in his abandoned t-shirt and placed it on his chest.

The cool gave a temporary relief before melting down his body. She watched the drops fall and steam over.

XxX

"Would you look at that?"

The Pack turned simultaneously to watch their brother with his mate.

"I've never seen him so reserved."

They agreed that the pair looked relaxed in each other's company and marvelled at the transformation.

Paul had once been considered a hot head, panty-chaser but as Bella began to spend more time with them, he'd gradually toned down.

XxX

The evening brought a cooler heat, enabling Bella to paddle and stroll down to the beach.

Paul followed, unwilling to interrupt the peace between them.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

She murmured and smiled and Paul moved closer.

She felt him by her side, not touching but waiting for her. She breached the gap and took his hand, marvelling at how something that big could bring so much comfort.

Feeling bold, he pulled her closer, still, his arms wrapping about her. She stilled slightly and he swore softly.

Turning, she faced him assessing his look – quiet, concerned, wholly focused on her.

"What are we Paul?"

"We're friends."

"Just friends?"

"For now." He sighed. "Bella, I'm no good with words. I like you. I enjoy spending time with you."

"Do you want more?"

"Maybe, one day."

She nodded content with the promise.

Together, they watched as Quil and Claire chased away the seagulls that dared interrupt the would-be couple, laughing as Quil altered his pace until the bumped into each other and sprawled in the sand.


	24. 24 Good Tidings

Having received the all clear from the Doctors, Paul decided it was time that he took Bella out for the day.

He'd arranged to pick her up for an early breakfast but that was all he would tell her.

"Please?"

He laughed. "You'll see soon!"

She huffed in response.

XxX

They pulled up in the car-park, the signs not giving much indication of what to expect. It was as they reached the main doors that Bella finally guessed where they were and her eyes widened, "You can't be serious?"

He laughed at her enthusiasm and steered her gently through the door as the seductive aroma of chocolate filled the air.

He watched as she took every little detail, admiring the way she didn't care if others took her for an over-grown child. Her enthusiasm was infectious as she pulled him along the tour, enjoying the tasty samples and stalling her impetuosity for the grand finale, the Factory chocolate shop…

XxX

When even Paul's arms protested against the weight of the baskets, Bella took pity on him and followed him to the cash register. Paul had set aside a decent amount but he was unprepared for the strength of Bella's impulse purchase.

"You know, this building isn't going anywhere. We can come back another day. Plus, there are loads more in this area."

Bella shrugged as she took out her card and paid the three figure sum without a blink. Paul was about to speak when his stomach rumbled.

"Aww, I guess you'll want real food, huh?"

Paul smirked and rolled his eyes. Bella wouldn't let Paul pay for her shopping but he insisted on buying lunch. Bella had confessed that whilst she knew she was a fussy eater, one thing she loved, was fried chicken. She linked it to her Georgia days. Paul couldn't resist the wistful look in her eyes and drove to a diner known for that very dish. Whilst he indulged in steak, Bella had her fill of chicken.

They spent the rest of the afternoon scouring the town, Bella pulling Paul into every chocolate shop she saw. At first he resisted but those damn brown eyes were great puppy eyes and he soon gave way. By the end of the day, he was sick of the scent of chocolate and conceded to Bella's offer of stashing the goods at hers. Besides, once the Pack knew there was all that at his place it would only take seconds for them to demolish it all.

No, better they leave it at Bella's so that he could actually sample some, when his appetite grew back.

There was one thing on his mind though. Bella didn't work and whilst Charlie made a decent living, surely it couldn't extend to those sort of luxuries.

Bella never even blinked when he asked her. "It's my compensation money. We sued the school for neglect of care and attention."

His eyes widened. "Should you really be using it though?"

She shrugged. "Well, I'm mostly saving it for school. But I don't live off on it. I also make videos for the internet. I have certain fame, I guess."

She explained that each Sunday she posted a video-blog – most of it was linked to reviews of films and music. But mainly it was for raising awareness for disability. Whilst hers came from a tragic accident, others were born with it. Bella's general air of stubbornness and tendency to disregard her natural qualities had caught the attention of other websites. As more people followed her work, major companies often asked her to give a shout out for their new products, often sending her gifts as incentive.

Each week, she promoted a new product and whilst the companies didn't keep her on the payroll, they showed their appreciation with 'free stuff'.

"Sometimes I get vouchers. But most of my earnings come from my videos and the host website. I'm not rich or anything but I know ways of getting things."

She sounded so deviously cute; Paul had a hard time resisting wrapping her in his arms and smothering her with kisses.

XxX

Christmas was drawing near and excitement was growing. Paul had been invited to join the Swans for Christmas and the Uley's would be hosting Boxing Day. Plans were also in motion for a Rez New Year party. Everyone was bringing a dish.

When he wasn't working or patrolling, Paul was slowly making changes to his house. Along with Jared, they'd drawn up plans to extend the house. The idea was that Paul could have the downstairs and Jared and Kim would get a separate entrance and take the upstairs. They'd share the kitchen and living room but they'd each have a bathroom. Paul wanted to make sure that his bathroom was all kitted out for Bella's needs but he planned on having a third smaller one that would suit his own.

Kim thought it sweet that he was going to all this effort. She'd talked briefly to Bella about colour schemes, deliberately giving her the impression it was for Jared's half of the house.

Sam offered to help when he could; enjoying the sight of his brother settling down.

XxX

"Emily, I need your help!"

She turned to see Bella and Claire at the door and ushered her in, Kim already arrived.

"What is it honey?"

"Can you help me eat chocolate?"

When the Pack arrived, it was to see the girls indulging in chocolate. The box was half empty already and the girls were taking notes, watching each other eat.

"Very creamy. Like Velvet."

Claire picked one up and spat it out soon after. "That smells funny."

"It's liqueur sweetie."

"Bleh."

"Let's have one then!"

Bella slapped Quil's hand away. "We have to test them. I need it for work."

"Well, we can help you."

She gave a level look. "You'll only wolf them down."

That caused a laugh.

It was with great restraint that the boys pitched in their views, challenging each other to think of good descriptions. They decided that this sampling gig was too much work and they'd do better eating the damn things and soon left the last few to the girls.

XxX

When Paul arrived to pick up Bella, he could barely make it through the house. She manoeuvred him to her room and let him crash on the bed. They were meant to be going Christmas shopping but there was no way he was fit to drive and would find it a dent to his man card if he drove bitch. Instead, Bella wired up her laptop and resorted to online shopping.

As Paul slowly stirred, he found the familiar form of Bella's backside temptingly close. His hand edged nearer, jolting Bella from her shopper's haze.

"Paul, what…"

"Ssh baby, come here." Hands gripped her hips as he sat up slightly. She crashed into him with an 'oomph.' He pulled her closer to his chest and rested half the laptop on his knee. His hand stroked the curve of her neck, his breath hot on her shoulders.

Still sleepy, he watched as Bella carried on. His wolf stirred and hot hands stroked her side, sliding under her t-shirt and caressing her skin. Bella did her best to concentrate but Paul's hands felt so good. He paused slightly as the texture of the skin changed, revealing slowly repairing skin. He was wide awake as his eyes questioned her.

"It was the others at my old school. They cornered me one afternoon and threw me in a dumpster. I was there all night. It wasn't until the morning when the dustbin men came for the rubbish. I kept screaming until the let me out. They were surprised as hell." She gave a bitter laugh. "One of the teachers spotted me and started lecturing me about hygiene. Some of the others arrived early, said they'd make sure I was clean. The dragged me into the school showers and turned it on full blast. One of them hacked into the school systems and turned the cold water off. I was still clothed ad it hurt… they burnt me Paul!"

He scooped her into his arms, she felt so small and he couldn't imagine why anyone would hurt her.

He ran his fingers lightly over the damaged skin.

"It doesn't hurt so much now."

"Is this why you kicked off at Leah and Jared?"

She nodded against his chest. He pulled her closer, neither hearing Charlie storm downstairs and crash open the door.

"You'd better explain yourself Isabella Swan!"

XxX

"Bella, I can't believe you'd be so irresponsible! After everything we talked about…"

Charlie broke off as he placed the offending item as far as possible from him. The little stick was insignificant for the role it bore in threatening to tear the family apart.

"That's not mine Charlie."

He stood before her, a beacon of adult ire and disappointment. He narrowly missed the arrival of one sheepish looking Renee.

"Erm, it's mine."

Charlie froze; all colour fading from his face as Bella spoke. "I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?"

Renee nodded and Charlie collapsed to the floor.

Cold.

XxX

When Charlie stirred he'd been moved to the couch. Renee passed him a glass of water.

"Renee?"

"I can't believe it either Charlie. We were careful, well, most of the time!"

Bella's eyes widened as she looked at Claire, motioning to Paul to take her out of the room. Paul took the hint.

"Mom!"

"Well, there was that time Claire was at a friends and you were with Paul. You know how it is sweetheart, sometimes you just need a …"

Bella placed her hands over her ears. "I don't need to hear this!"

Charlie found himself grinning. "We'd better book a scan. We can make it official."

Renee nodded. "Of course. Now it all makes sense. All my mood swings. It was the hormones all the time!"

Charlie and Bella shared a look and shook their hands. Renee caught to look and stared at them. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Of course, honey, those hormones really mess with your mind."

Renee smiled. "Bella…"

"Not really. You've always been flighty and…"

"Bella!"

Bella ducked out from her mother's stare and snuck into her room, shutting the parents out.

XxX

Word soon spread as Renee and Charlie discovered there was only five months to go. Many wondered why it had taken them so long to find out.

Everyone congratulated the couple and Charlie found he was excited. Of course, he'd been there for Bella's birth and whilst he loved her to death and thought of her as her own, this child would be 100% his own. A product of the love he and Renee shared.

Meanwhile, Bella had to live with the thought of her parents… so much for the safe sex talk. Paul did his best not to laugh at her reaction. Ever since that afternoon, they hadn't been able to talk about what had happened. Bella had been caught in with the pregnancy preparation as well as her schoolwork. Paul used that time to catch up with the renovations.

XxX

Now that Renee was aware of her pregnancy, she set about stocking up for Baby Swan. They'd decided not to find out the sex and chose neutral tones. The plan was for the baby to share their room for the present.

Claire was indifferent to the whole affair. The others tried to build her enthusiasm but it fell on deaf ears. She clung to Bella more, preventing the rare time she had with Paul. Bella tried not to be impatient. After all, not long ago, she had been presented with a little screaming creature that liked to pull at her hearing aids and throw food about.

"Bella, will mom still love me when she has a new baby?"

"Of course she will. You'll always be her baby. She has plenty of love for all of us. Don't worry. It'll turn out well enough."

XxX

The family were sifting through the attic, hunting down the antique Swan Christmas decorations. Renee thought it best that everything be brought down from the loft to make things easier to sift through. She refused to let Claire go up, so it was Charlie who bore the brunt, until Jared, Paul and Kim showed.

The boys ran upstairs to help Charlie and the room was soon covered in boxes, and dust.

Renee stationed herself in the kitchen, claiming it to be safer for the baby. Charlie didn't mind though.

He opened the first box to find it didn't contain decorations but old baby clothes. Bella's clothes.

"Renee, come here."

She grumbled until Charlie turned around, holding up the smallest baby-grow ever.

"Oh Bella, look. This was one of the first things Charlie bought you!"

The hunt for decorations forgotten, the others joined in, rifling through the box. The baby-grow was fashioned to look like Winnie-the pooh. Renee pulled out six more, each bigger than the first, along with the accompanying toys.

"Oh Charlie! You were always buying Bella these, a new one each year." As she had gotten older, the baby-grows had changed to onesies.

Charlie flushed, the memories making him wistful. "I wanted her to have the full set."

Renee sat back to look at the suit: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Owl, Kanga/Roo and Eeyore.

"You always did love the Tigger one. You never wanted to take it off. You'd wear it for days before I could wash it."

Paul grinned as Bella hid behind her hair, the flushed face all too evident.

"And you still bought them, even when we moved on."

Paul hoped she had meant 'away'. One look at Charlie showed he had heard it too but was opting for ignorance.

Renee pulled out more items, her hands touching an old video cassette, marked 'Bella's Birthday'.

XxX

 _It was one of the hottest days Forks had ever known. Charlie and his friends had spent the days leading up, clearing the garden whilst the women saw to the food and decorations._

 _Everything had to be perfect._

 _An hour before the party, Charlie and Renee went to wake the birthday girl, camera all set._

 _Renee knelt before the crib, gently stroking her daughter's hair until she woke._

" _Hey baby girl." Bella studied the lip movement, recognition dawning as the last remnant of sleep fled._

 _They dressed her and brought her downstairs, ready for the guests. Renee had chosen green for her daughter, thinking the colour practical for her crawling. The house soon filled with the residents of Forks and La Push, all wanting to look at Bella and wish her a happy day. Quil Atera had come dressed as a clown but was soon sent away when Bella began to cry. His wife Joy was tolerant of his antics, namely because in three months, she would be a mother. Tiffany Call was there, looking about ready to burst, whilst Sarah Black was glowing with the knowledge of a new pregnancy._

 _XXx_

 _The party was in full swing when Milly Lahote and young Paul arrived. Paul was all dressed up in a suit that was too big for him. Jared and Sam couldn't stop laughing but Renee took pity on him._

" _I think you look very nice Paul!"_

 _Paul beamed as he ran to the garden, Milly rolling her eyes as she reached for the wine._

 _When the food was polished off and the presents opened, thoughts turned to the cake._

 _It wasn't on the table._

 _All the adults started searching and two little children stared guiltily, cake smeared on their faces. Ducking into the bathroom, the washed themselves before moving the cake under Paul's jacket._

 _Charlie tried to sneak away the leftovers before anyone noticed but Milly saw him move Paul's jacket and she was livid._

" _Paul Lahote, you sneaky piece of work!" She grabbed Paul by the arm over to the door. "Charlie, I'm so sorry he ruined Bella's birthday."_

" _It's fine, no harm done…"_

" _You just wait til we get home!"_

 _By now Paul was sobbing, scared of his mother's temper. "What did I do?"_

 _Jared and Sam looked guiltily on as Milly took Paul home. It the midst of chaos, Bella toddled off. Charlie led a search party. The adults began calling after Bella only to feel stupid when Renee reminded them that she was deaf._

 _They found her minutes later under the table, lying in the box that had packaged the present from Paul, dozing lightly…_

 _XxX_

"I can't believe you and Sam ate Bella's cake!"

The four had left the Swan home and were at the diner, getting dessert.

"And you blamed Paul!"

Jared had the decency to look ashamed. Paul nervously scratched the back of his neck. Bella caught his eye and took his hand in hers, her smile soft and her eyes searching. She leant in closer.

"What is it?"

He shook his head. "I remember that. Milly was pissed and it was one of the only nights my mom and dad were actually in agreement."

He gave a nervous laugh and she wrapped her arm behind him. He touched his lips to her hair in acknowledgement.

"Well Bella, I'm behind you 100%. Jared and Sam both need to be punished. Just promise me you'll lay off the golden syrup this time. It took ages to get it off."

Bella went to nod before she saw the gleam in Kim's eyes and the smirk on Jared's lips. Sighing, she bowed her head in Paul's chest and he laid his hand on her head.

XxX

Christmas Day dawned with a very early start for the Swans. It was their first Christmas as a proper family and Charlie had gone all out with the gifts. Paul was included in the morning celebrations. Beginning with pancakes. Claire scoffed hers almost as quickly as the Pack did; eager for her presents. She had her eye on the large box that had arrived only a couple of days ago, from Phoenix. Renee and Charlie had stared at it awkwardly, knowing full well who it was from.

They managed to drum up enough enthusiasm as Claire opened present after present. The room filled with expensive gadgets, including a video camera, ps4 and I-Pad. The last gift was a plane ticket to Florida along with entry passes to Disney World!

Renee excused herself for a few moments. Charlie found her with her arms braced against the kitchen sink,

"I should have known he'd do something like that. He always loved to flash the cash. It makes you feel special at first, until you realise it's a replacement for his actual time."

She felt his arms wrap round her. "Why did he have to show his face now? Things are so good and he'll only break her heart."

"He's still her dad Renee. If we try and stop her seeing him, she'll only resent us."

"But…"

"Let him try and break her heart. She needs to make up her own mind. Besides, we'll be there to pick up the pieces."

XxX

The presents were cleared away and food took centre stage. Apart from Bella, none of them could profess to have cooking skills, so they ordered the turkey with all the trimmings in. Paul insisted on bringing dessert so the day before, he collected Bella and an eager Claire and took them to Costco where they chose a selection of puddings, for Christmas, Boxing Day and New Year's Eve. When Bella went to pay, Paul removed her purse from her hand, shaking his head.

"I've got this babe."

XxX

Those few days blurred into a haze of eating, day-time TV and too many parties. Bella was exhausted by the whole effort it took to be sociable. Still, even she could not begrudge this last night. She'd allowed Renee to curl her hair and even thrown on a dress. Paul would be collecting them soon. She'd be staying with Kim and the others would stay with Billy.

As she gave one last look in the mirror, an aura of calm filled her mind. Tonight really was the close of a chapter of hurt and pain. At midnight, all the year's sins would be washed away and she'd finally have a new chance.

 _And Paul…_ her rebellious mind questioned.

She knew she'd have to think properly about his part, but not tonight…

Paul was speechless as he took in Bella's outfit. She'd chosen a deep shade of green that hugged er slight curves and delicately skimmed her legs.

Claire huffed, complaining of the cold and the moment was lost, temporarily.

XxX

With the party in full swing, it was easy to lose all inhibitions and focus on the good times. Kim had pulled her onto the dancefloor and it wasn't long before a pair of warm arms found her hips.

She turned to face Paul as he held her close, their bodies in tune. She felt his fingers travel lightly down her arms, his breath sending shivers down her spine. His lips lowered to hers and were achingly close, when Billy announced it was time for the countdown.

They followed the others outside were a fireworks display had been rigged to commence at midnight. Pulling her close so the crowd wouldn't trample her, Paul found he enjoyed the weight of Bella in his arms. Since that afternoon, they hadn't had the opportunity for themselves and now, he wasn't going to waste a second of their time together…

Bella never noticed the time pass and she was soon transported to Paul and Jared's home. The four stayed up, talking until each pair of eyelids closed. Sending Paul a look, Jared scooped Kim into his arms and carried her upstairs, leaving the two alone. Despite the late hour, the air about them changed and Bella grew aware of her borrowed t-shirt. Judging by the size, it must have been one of Paul's and she couldn't help but feel pleased that something of his was touching her skin.

Paul saw the tired smile and patted the space next to him. Bella moved over and rested her head on his chest, his hold comforting as they slept their way into New Year's Day…


	25. 25 Claimed

**Loads of lemons here and I hope you'll appreciate them! Be warned, I've added my own take on the Imprinting/ mating rituals.**

Winter carried on long into February, preventing the opportunities for Paul and Bella's relationship to flourish.

Of course, they talked daily, usually via text or phone but it wasn't the same. Besides, Renee's mood swings often saw her in need of 'girl-time', adding further limitations.

The time spent together was often snatched moments. Bella's confidence was growing and her relaxed body often allowed for a more tactile approach, which Paul was happy to fulfil. They'd spent many a moment learning each curve by heart but the family often appeared to have senses of when it was getting intimate therefore interrupting their progress…

Bella's frustration was growing steadily and she had to resort to a little electronic release.

When things had ended between her and Tyler, Renee had left a box in her room, with strict instructions to open it only in times of desperate need.

The message was blunt and to the point. "Men will let you down. This won't."

Some parents would blush at the thought of giving their children such devices but not Renee. She knew only too well the power of enchantment and wanted her eldest to be prepared for the consequences such a thing could wreck on her life.

It was not her first time seeing a rabbit. Bella knew what her mom's job as a 'representative' entailed and had completed her own research when the male varieties had failed to satisfy. Thoughts of Paul spurred her on as she grabbed her new best friend, testing her limits…

It was at a Pack gathering that Bella first noticed the others paying close attention to her. They'd been friendly enough before but now there were the seemingly subconscious touches to deal with. They sat closer to her, almost invading her personal space. Then there was the sniffing…

She'd arrived one afternoon ahead of Paul and to Emily's amusement, Embry and Jake hadn't left her alone, offering to fetch her drinks and snacks. It didn't let up, even when Paul arrived, causing some awkward posturing and Alpha Male looks She didn't see Paul move his head closer to Kim, nor see the girl blush lightly and stare at Bella. Kim announced her need to fetch something from the shop, dragging Bella with her.

"We'll come too!"

But Kim was determined. "Come on, there's no need. We'll be back soon. Promise."

She dragged Bella out before they could argue further.

"What's wrong?"

Kim shook her head and waited until they were out of hearing distance.

"Jeez Bella, have you quit showering?"

"What?"

"You and Paul, you're getting close right?"

Bella looked confused. "Yeah, we're friends, sort of."

Kim gave her a level look. "You're not having sex are you?"

"Kim!"

"Bella please, this is important. Now answer me!"

Bella's blush was profound. "No, we're not having sex!"

"But you want to?"

Bella tried looking away but Kim wouldn't let her. "Yes ok, I want Paul but we're not there yet."

"So you're playing with yourself?"

"Kim!"

"You smell of sex Bella. That's what's driving the boys crazy."

"They can't... I mean, I wash…"

"They have a seriously strong sense of smell. If they wanted, they could tell you which laundry detergent you used. A week ago. Plus, there's the whole claiming season."

"Claiming season…"

"Yes, any girl brought round the Pack that hasn't been claimed by her mate could be claimed by another!"

Bella's eyes widened. "You mean…"

"Bella, the whole DIY thing aside, you're one of us now. Whilst the others know you and Paul are working things through, you're still on the market."

"So, if I don't sleep with Paul, the others…"

"Yes. So whatever it is holding you back, deal with it, or lose Paul."

XxX

Bella didn't want to believe what Kim had told her. She wouldn't be forced into anything. If the Pack wanted to claim her, she'd back away for a bit…

Her reprieve lasted barely a day before Billy Black and Jake turned up one Saturday, ostentatiously to watch the game. However, Jake found reasons to 'hang out' in the kitchen. She couldn't scurry away to her room and hoped the game would be over soon.

XxX

Then she's notice how the boys would 'bump' into her when she was running errands for Renee.

They insisted on carrying the bags to the truck and would have driven her home if Paul hadn't shown up.

"Sam needs you."

Embry stood firm for a few seconds before his phone bleeped with a direct message from the Alpha.

"Damn." He mused, smiling at Bella before taking off.

Bella looked up at Paul. His eyes were distant, wary.

"Why've you been avoiding me?"

Bella lowered her eyes. "Kim told you what happened."

"And…"

"I'm not going to let you claim me so the others can't get me. I'm not your chew toy."

He sighed. "Not this again."

Her tone was harsh. "Don't tell me you expected me to let you claim me like some pet?"

"Bella, it's not like that. There's other ways to claim you. You know what I want. I've been patient and I know you've been hurt. But I'm not _him_. I accept your flaws but you haven't accepted mine."

Bella rushed to reassure him. "I have. I don't care that you wolf out to protect your tribe and…"

"No Bella, you don't accept me for me. Who I am, what I am, how we can be…" He pulled her close, raking his hands down her sides and resting on the top of her bottom. "I know you want me. I can smell it on you. Smell the need, smell your remedies… I want you so badly; I'm tempted to take you right now, in front of everyone. But I don't relish being arrested for public indecency. So I'm prepared to wait. But not forever. The sooner you accept what we have going on, the better."

She looked into his eyes. Saw the naked desire that overshadowed most of the hurt. Placing her hand on his cheek, he nestled closer, laying his head on to of hers.

"I hate that they think they have a chance with you. I hate that you don't put them straight."

"Paul, I don't let them think… I'm no tease!"

"I know but Bella, this is how it is. The wolf knows you're Pack. Knows he wants you. But if you don't' accept that, accept this, then what we've shared will fade away. Please babe, I won't lose you to anyone else."

He left her then, feeling abandoned and lost.

XxX

She was in the car park stewing. School had sucked that day. Tyler was his usual douche-self and Edward Cullen had taken up Bella watching once more. She heard the gravel behind her and turned to find Jake.

"Hi honey. Everything ok?"

He shrugged. "Just the usual."

She felt his hands on her shoulders, kneading out the tension of the day.

"You're so tense honey. Let me help with that." His hands drifted to her waist, twisting her to face him. With one hand he cupped her face, pulling her lips in for a kiss. She stiffened as his hold grew tighter and she felt his body brush up against hers.

"Jake, what…"

"So tense, baby. Let me make you feel good…" She pushed him away, her hands striking his chest.

"Stop this, what the hell?"

"You smell so good. I want to make you mine." He leant in for another kiss but she brought her good leg up, striking him in the crotch. As he slid to the ground, she legged it to her truck, her mind going straight to Paul.

XxX

Embry scented the strawberries that preceded her arrival. He liked that scent. Loved to nibble on the fruit and suck the juices. Bella brought the truck to a holt, sighing deeply as she sunk into her seat. Embry's face appeared at the window.

"Hey Bells, long time no see." He laughed and she smiled warily. Climbing out of the truck. She leant against the door, Embry taking the space beside her.

"Tough day?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes. Embry honed in closer, scenting the berries. She felt his nose against her neck, his hands trapping her to the truck.

"Embry!"

His hands stroked her waist, sliding up to her breasts, his fingers cupping them as he kissed the skin at the curve of her neck.

"So soft, so sweet… Mine!"

"Embry, no!"

"It'll be so good Bella, I promise."

He took her hands in his, lifting her onto his hips, capturing her lips. She struggled in his hold, panicking.

"Embry, please."

"Get away from her!"

Leah pulled up astride Embry and Bella, throwing the passenger door open.

"Get in!"

Bella slid out of Embry's grip before he could tighten his hold.

She relaxed against the seat as Leah moved on.

"Thank-you so much!"

Leah's smile was warm, intense.

"I can see what all the fuss is about. It's not easy you know, having all their thoughts in my head. Particularly about you."

Bella blinked. "Me?"

"If you could hear them Bella. Read their minds." She gave a shiver. "I wonder how you'll taste!"

Bella's eyes widened as the truck slowed down outside the Clearwater's home. Without stopping to think, she opened the door and threw herself out, heading straight for the forest.

"Bella!"

She blocked Leah's voice and ran faster.

XxX

Paul heard Bella's pants approach, her heart rate spiked and the scent of his brothers – and Leah! - overshadowing her natural scent.

He growled.

He watched as she braced herself against a tree, her breath raspy. He stalked closer, his rage growing.

Bella looked up to see his eyes on hers. His hands grasped her side, his other hand holding her face in place.

"You smell like them." He accused.

"Paul, I'm sorry. They approached me, I didn't…"

"This is no game little girl. You're ours and we don't share."

Bella gulped. "Paul!"

"No Bella. No more. I'm done with your games."

"Paul, please. You're scaring me."

"I'm doing my best not to. But you're pushing my limit!"

"I didn't mean to reject you. I love being around you. But, I'm scared. You have the power to hurt me. Really. My ex hurt me but I never cared enough for him to destroy me. You can. You all strut around like you're Gods and have your secrets that affect us all. I should hate you all but I don't and it scares the shit out of me."

He cradled her face with his hand, pulling her close. His thumb wiped away her tears as his other hand held her close to his chest.

She looked up to him, her lips plump and inviting, begging to be caressed and worshipped. Paul had never been a saint and didn't have it in him to start now.

His lips were soft as they coaxed her mouth open; his tongue roamed her mouth, tangling with hers. She moaned as his hands slipped under her jeans, stroking and fondling, his other hand cupping her breast. The heat thrilled her as he squeezed tighter. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders as she squirmed against him, friction building.

The he stopped.

Groaning, she opened her eyes and was taken aback by his intensity.

"If we do this, there's no going back. You're mine, baby. As I'm yours. You got that?"

She nodded but he wanted the words. Needed them as he needed her.

"I want you Paul, please!"

He leant in closer still. "Say you want it all."

"Yes, I want you. I want to be yours, I don't want anyone else."

"Even though I'm tied here and always will be?"

"We can take trips. Have time out. Please?"

"Do you accept me and my wolf as your true and life-long mate?"

"God damn it Paul. I want you and the wolf and La Push. Now fuck me!"

His lips claimed hers, consuming her acceptance. Cool air circled her skin as he pulled her jeans down, gaining access to her core. Hot fingers stroked and caressed her lips as she fingered his hair, her body needing his skin on hers. He broke the kiss as she pulled her top up. His hand slid under her bra as he cupped her breast, kneading her nipple. She unpinned her bra and let it fall to the floor, as her release came.

Paul lowered her to the floor, the grass enshrouding her. Paul crouched over her, his lips caressing the skin of her palm, his body looming over her, scenting her skin.

"I have to mark you babe." His fingers stroked the skin of her neck. "As I come inside you. From behind. "

There was no way she was backing out of this now!

"I'll make it good for you babe. Trust me."

His heat caressed her skin as he lay next to her, pulling her close and gently flipping her over. His palm stroked and fingered her mound, stretching her as his other hand cupped her breasts. His mouth nibbled the skin of her neck, gently scratching her chin. Her breath heightened as his fingers probed deeper, palming her backside, his hand wet from her earlier release. He breathed in her growing scent as his lips possessed hers, battling the wolf for control. _He_ wanted her submissive below him, her back raised to greet his need but Paul knew the limitation and wanted to ensure there were no regrets. She groaned deeper into his mouth, his lips sliding down her face and licking the curve of her neck, replacing his fingers for his throbbing penis. He stroked himself along her slit, her breath at peak and his teeth nipped her skin, inhaling the strawberries as he plunged deep and his teeth clamped down.

As her blood dripped from her skin, her eyes widened, the feeling of Paul throbbing within pulling her from the pending oblivion.

"Baby?"

She groaned in response, his hand turning her chin towards him. His lips touched her cheek, his hand caressing her skin, prolonging he pleasure.

She sank into his chest as his mouth cleared the mark stained in her skin. Her pants urged him on as they reached the pleasure zone anew. Paul collapsed onto Bella's back, his weight pressing her into the grass…

Gently urging out of Bella, Paul held her pliant body close. Grabbing a branch, he yanked them both upwards, Bella cocooned against him. She didn't stir as he jogged to his home unashamedly naked. Kicking the door open, he moved through to the bathroom, jolting Bella onto his hip. She clung to his shoulders as he ran the bath, his eyes intent. When the water was warm enough, he stepped below the shower, allowing the mud and leaves to flow from their skin, his hands pressing Bella's bare form against him, his penis nested in her cheek. When the water ran clear, he scooped her high against his chest, easing them slowly into the bath, the warm bubbles melting against their skin. Bella lay back against the edge of the bath as Paul moved closer between her legs.

His hand stroked the mark outlined against magnolia skin. She shivered as his fingers traced the lines before his mouth descended to hers.

She sunk into the welcome oblivion as her claimed her anew, the pulse of his body sending her to sleep.

XxX

He watched her lie replete in his bed, her body bare against the sheets. He'd lathered her skin with the cream Kim provided. The same brand Bella swathed her skin daily.

Its scentless form enhanced Bella's natural aroma, now permanently entwined with Paul's own brand. He saw her lips sigh against the pillow, calling to him. Tempting him.

After their bath, she'd drifted away, leaving him carte blanche to view the petite form that now belonged to him. She'd given no objection to the mating ritual, revealing a side that with careful nurturing, could perfectly match he dark desires that had haunted his mind these past few months. A side of Bella that lay hidden below layers of doubt, browbeaten and abused.

This last bought pause as he vowed that she would never know a moment's pain with him. The anger on her behalf for the ex was swallowed bitterly whilst the primal nature of the wolf had no compunction tearing the scum to pieces, any action of that nature would only bring separation.

He'd never leave her.

"Paul." His eyes scanned her form, but the calling proved subconscious. He shivered and he sank deep into the mattress, his arms securing her against him. Her body settled and he gave release to the weariness that had held his body hostage these last couple of weeks…


	26. 26 Revelations

Having suffered through a difficult night, the smell of cooking batter was enough to entice her from slumber. The baby had been overly playful that night and she had finally accepted that she might as well get up.

Letting curiosity take over and grabbing a robe, Renee followed the wafting scent of breakfast into the kitchen.

XxX

At the shuffled sound of footsteps, Bella looked up from the batter mix to see her mom appear.

"Hey you, what time did you get in last night?"

Bella blushed and Renee's curiosity grew.

"I didn't. Paul dropped me home half an hour ago. He had to work."

Renee feigned disapproval. "Oh really? You were out all last night?"

Bella shrugs. "It's the weekend."

"Well in future, young lady, send me a text if you're going to be late."

Bella nodded, defeated.

Renee lowered herself onto the chair as Bella poured an orange juice. "So, now that the lecture's over, what's this in aid of?"

"I felt like pancakes, is all."

Defensive and defiant, interesting combination. "That's not the whole truth, sweetheart."

Bella placed the batter on the side and joined her mother at the table. "We, well, we…"

The mother watches patiently as Bella fidgets. She could probably guess what happened but she's not ready to let her daughter off the hook.

"We slept together. It was our first time."

Nothing could have prepared her for the look of happiness or the aura of serenity emanating about the room.

She reached forward and took hold of those fidgeting hands.

From the moment she was born, Renee knew her baby was special. What's more, _he_ knew too. Ever since they brought her to the Rez, he'd been looking out for her. He'd protected her from harm when the adults were oblivious, held her delicate body in his youthful hands. Watched over her. Loved her at first sight…

It seemed fitting that they would get together. It had been a long time since Renee had believed in fate but she was ready to concede to it now.

"How do you feel?"

"Awed. Surprised. I never knew it could be that way."

Oh yes, Fortune was definitely smiling on her daughter.

"Well, maybe you can ask him to dinner some time. Not tonight, of course. It's a shame he got called in."

Bella nodded. "He almost bit Sam's head off this morning. But Jared had to go too and Kim is away at the moment, so…"

"So you remembered your family, huh?"

Bella's eyes widened apologetically but Renee waved them off. She remembered that first flush of young love. How it felt, exploring each other, learning everything all over again.

XxX

She heard the car pull up and saw Bella rush to the door. He stood there, filling the doorway, his face aglow with the sight of Bella.

How wonderful to be that much in love!

Charlie mumbled something about curfews and not making them worry.

"Oh don't be silly Charlie, it's the weekend. Let them have their fun!"

They would have theirs tonight!

XxX

The door closed behind the young couple as Paul took Bella's face in his hands. His lips claimed hers, battling her tongue for dominance. Bella's arms were about his shoulders and she idly wished he wasn't such a giant.

She felt the bed behind her leg as the mattress rose to welcome her. Paul's body flattened her as his hands stroked her body, his heat seeping through the layers of clothing. She felt his tongue on her mark and sighed. She hadn't been able to focus on anything all day, memories of the night before disturbing her every moment.

 _Paul had been furious at Sam's summons and it had taken the delicate touch of Bella's hand on his arm to soothe him. His breath was heavy as their foreheads touched and her hands stroked his hair._

" _The sooner you go, the sooner you'll be back."_

 _He'd breathed in her scent, his lips travelling over her face before he followed her to the truck. Even then he'd held her close as he drove the short distance to the Forks house. He jumped from the truck to lift Bella down and held her close, taking one last caress, leaving her breathless._

 _The call from Sam was a further unwelcome distraction and it gave Bella a few seconds to regain her breath. Paul reluctantly lowered her to the ground and waited until she was safely inside before returning to his truck and speeding off._

XxX

She felt him straining against her legs as his hands fumbled against her jeans. His hands stroked her, preparing her for him. Her hands pulled at his jeans and he slid straight in. Paul looked down at her blissful expression, covering her face with kisses as he moved inside her. Their breaths heightened and mingled as they came together. Afterwards, he pulled her body into the crook of his arms and ran his hands down her face. "Missed you honey."

"You were gone so long!"

He paused before answering. "We had a vampire to chase."

She sat up and looked down on him. "Do you do that often?"

He shrugged.

"Paul?"

He sighed. "I never told you about what's involved, did I?" She shook her head. He stroked the curve of her face. "We often work daily patrols of the tribe. Then if a vampire comes on our lands, well we have to hunt them down. If they've killed, well, they won't last long against us."

"What happens if they cross onto Forks?"

"We can't touch them. Forks is Cullen territory. If anything happens, it's on their head."

"How do you stand it? You all work so hard and for what?"

His eyes grew distant. "We do what we can."

Her eyes widened. "No Paul, I know how hard you try. It's them I can't stand. They've had their chance and yet they put others at risk just so they can have the lives that should be lost to them."

He sighed and pulled her down to him. She sank into his arms as his lips touched her hair. "Don't dwell on it baby. They won't change and personally I don't care to talk about them."

XxX

 _She felt his hand travel up her inner leg, stroking her thigh. Despite his eyes being on a book, she knew it was all a charade. Besides, he'd been on the same page for the last twenty minutes._

 _His touch was delicate, assessing her reaction and when her breath hitched, only then did he close the book…_

XxX

She was in class the next day when her spine stiffened as Edward Cullen took the remaining seat.

"Good morning Isabella."

She ignored him.

"It's very rude to ignore people."

She turned briefly. "Hi."

"Was that so difficult?"

She rolled her eyes and breathed easy as the teacher entered and she could tune into the lesson.

XxX

 _Paul's fingers travelled further up her leg, causing waves of passion as he neared her core. She gripped his shoulders, pulling his gloriously naked body close to hers, relishing his heavy form on top of hers…_

XxX

"Isabella?"

She was back in the room, perturbed that her daydream had caused her to be the last one in the class. Why didn't Angela pull her arm or something?

"Believe me, Isabella, your friends tried but you are so stubborn."

She didn't like the way he looked at her. There was something completely creepy about him that unsettled her. The whole family were freaks. Why did he have to disturb her private fantasies?

XxX

 _His voice was husky as his large hand cupped her chin, ensnaring her eyes._

" _Is this what you want?"_

" _Yes. I want you Paul. I love you."_

 _Those words were deliciously sweet to his ears. As he slipped inside her sweet wetness his wolf purred that they were finally claiming their mate. Seeing her, so relaxed, so tuned into his desires made him love her even more._

 _He pushed her resistance, holding back his release so that she would feel satisfied. Her orgasm was building as she begged for oblivion but he wanted to ensure that she never regretted their first time together._

" _Please…"_

 _He captured her lips urging her further still, holding her there until her body shattered and lay complete in his arms._

 _He kissed her forehead, tracing the outline of her face, her petite curves, and her breasts. The blush on her face followed his journey his fingers took, his earnest features revealing the pursuit of her pleasure…_

 _Afterwards, she lay wrapped in his arms, his legs covering her own. Normally she disliked having someone holding her so close; in fact, she considered it an invasion of her personal space. But Paul understood her reticence and helped find a way to accept the gesture for what it was._

 _Comfort. The most basic of human needs…_

XxX

She heard the rumble of his truck arrive and was about to hobble over when she felt that familiar chill.

She saw Paul emerge from the car and before _He_ could say a word, she whispered, "Get bent, Cullen!"

His eyes were wide as she reached the mutt's car and sent a two finger salute in his direction. He growled at the shifter and hissed, "You are absolutely, completely, unequivocally detestable."

This couldn't be born!

XxX

 _They'd overheard Tyler and Bella's plans for the night of the party and were disgusted. Edward couldn't bear to think of that oaf mauling such a delicate flower. If he were still alive, he'd be retching right about now._

 _Alone in his room, he marvelled at the pale beauty of her skin, the scent of fresh strawberries and warm lazy days of summer._

 _Why she hid that beautiful skin in unflattering jeans and oversize t-shirts, he didn't know. A woman like Isabella should be clothed in silk and satin. Beautiful gowns that would show everyone that figure as he escorted her about town, as a reminder that she was his._

 _If only he could get close to her!_

 _He'd treat her like the lady she was, spoiling her rotten on her special day. Then Alice could be the one to organise the party. Not these buffoons who didn't have the means, or the imagination to make the night a spectacular affair. Thank God, they conceded to the cake. It would ease the thought of having to deal with paper plates and plastic cups!_

 _He turned his mind once more to the welcome thought of Isabella. If only he could get her away from that oaf. If only he could hold her in his arms, caress that beautiful hair. Worship that delicate skin…_

" _Edward, no!"_

 _The door crashed into the wall as whirlwind Alice entered._

" _You can't do it!"_

" _What Alice, I can't do what?"_

" _You mustn't claim her."_

 _She was to be his? Finally, his wildest dreams had come true!_

 _Alice clutched her head, as visions of Bella and Tyler filled her mind. They were laughing as Tyler stumbled up the stairs. Her eyes glowed as she pulled him into the room and he pushed her down on the bed. The scent of sex mingled with strawberries enticed Edward as he burst into the room, snatching Bella into his arms and biting her neck as he entered her slick, lithe body…_

" _This will happen?"_

" _Yes. Tyler and Bella intend to use Mike Newton's room. We can't let that happen!"_

 _XxX_

 _Jasper had returned from his weekly hunt to see Alice and Edward waiting on him. He smiled but Alice's form echoed hurt as she flounced out of the room._

" _Darling?"_

" _She's upset."_

 _Jasper sighed. He wasn't in the mood for the boys observations._

" _Alice had a vision about the party."_

" _What do you do?"_

" _It's not I Jasper. It's you."_

" _Me?"_

" _Yes. You pursue Bella. You attack her and drain her dry. You steal her from her boyfriend, Tyler and all because you can't control yourself!"_

" _But that's impossible. I love Alice and Bella; I don't even care for her!"_

" _Well maybe you're good at pretending. Bu you can't fool Alice. You kill Bella Swan!"_

XxX

 _Jasper couldn't bear the thought of betraying Alice. He already had enough blood on his hands without adding Bella's._

" _What must I do?"_

 _XxX_

 _Edward watched as Lauren indulged in the beverages on offer. Despairing of the drunken state, he motioned her to Jasper. She'd do perfectly._

 _Jasper focused a haze of lust on the unwitting girl. He watched it cloak her as she scanned the room. Finding Tyler, she slid through the crowd until she was by his side. Tyler had finished his drink and idly looked for Bella._

 _He was surprised to see her standing before him._

 _Caressing her soft face, he took her hand to bring her closer to him._

" _Follow me."_

 _She nodded and together they walked towards the stairs, tripping over a couple on the stairs, stumbling towards Mike Newton's bedroom._

 _XxX_

 _Edward watched as Bella raced downstairs and out of the house. He was about to follow her when a pull at his arm stopped him._

 _Snorting, he faced Alice. "Get your hand off me!"_

 _Alice shook her head. "Now is not the time."_

 _He growled. "When?"_

 _Alice smiled. "Soon."_

XxX

He'd been patient enough through those long months, only to find Isabella had aligned herself with the mutts.

Well, she'd soon learn what a mistake she'd made.

Then he'd take her!


	27. 27 New Chances

**A/N: This chapter is more of a filler. A few lemons and a hint of character death. Enjoy!**

It was a bit awkward, that first meeting with the Pack. Paul was tense and Bella was ashamed to face them. After all, she had hit Jared with a chair!

She held Paul's hand as they walked into Sam's but the whole event was an anti-climax. Jacob, Embry and Leah greeted her as normal and apparently without any memory of that afternoon. She felt relieved and relaxed against Paul's lap. Paul waited until later to let her know that the minute the bond had been sealed, the haze of lust vanished, leaving the affected wolves confused. Sam had witnessed their efforts and had issued an Alpha order for them to forget and voila!

"So he can do what he wants?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "It's not like that. When it comes to wolves and imprints, that's sacrosanct, but anyone else, then yes." He paused. "What, do you want them to remember?"

Bella blushed and shook her head. They were at Paul's and she was slowly taking in all the changes to the house. Both had been too busy before.

"You did all this?"

Paul shrugged, belittling his work.

"What brought the change?"

He shuffled, delaying his answer. "I wanted you to be comfortable here."

Bella's look was filled with incredulity. "For me? You did this for me?"

He smiled as her voice gained decibels. He'd moved to the bed, all better to assess her evaluation. Every widened eye and sigh of surprise satisfied him. She turned to see him lounging on the bed, one hand behind his bed, his chest welcoming. She moved closer and his hands reached out for her, pulling her to what was fast becoming her favourite place.

She sighed against his chest, inhaling his scent.

"It's wonderful Paul."

He kissed the top of her head. "Well, you deserve it. Plus, it allowed me to burn off some excess energy!"

She weakly struck him with her hand, he grabbed it tight.

"I never asked you, what made you so mad that day?"

She sighed. "Tyler." He took her chin in his hand pulling her face closer. "He said something about me and you guys." His gaze never faltered, although a tick appeared in the corner of his mouth.

"He said I was your spinner."

Bella wasn't prepared for the laughter that gushed out of Paul. It took him several minutes to calm down enough to listen to her spiel.

"Well, you're all so tall and I'm not. You're all so tactile and he, well, he…"

She abandoned her ire for laughter.

Paul held her firmly against him, his hands tracing patterns as his lips slowly descended.

"Well, let's make this quite clear. You're my spinner and mine alone!"

Together, they figured out Bella would fulfil her role, disabilities and all.

It was the best night yet!

XxX

The weeks flowed on as Renee's time came near. The weather had heated up slightly and it was a harassed woman – with Claire in tow – that was forced to reunite with her former love.

His paunch was the first thing she noticed, along with his thinning hair and 'lazy' smile.

"Looking good Renee." Eying Claire and her ready to burst figure, he grinned. "I see you're busy."

Renee pulled Claire closer, needing the contact. "Yes well, we're very happy."

He snorted. "I heard you finally gave in to Old Charlie. What did he have to do? Handcuff you to the bed?"

Renee smarted internally for her husband. "Charlie always was the better man. At least he didn't abandon me, or his child!"

He shrugged. "Your child Renee. I told you I didn't want it. Hell, I didn't even want the one I have."

"Bella. Her name is Bella and she is the most beautiful girl in the world!"

"I heard she was a cripple!"

Renee's palm sailed through the air, striking his face.

Joy Atera, who'd been in the background, eased Renee to the store-room.

"Just go. No-one wants you here!"

He left with a smug smile on his face.

XxX

Renee felt the hurt overwhelm her, side-stepping the stomach cramps she'd felt the past couple of hours.

Joy had summoned Quil, who came for Claire, leaving the two women.

"I don't understand what I ever saw in him."

"Men can hide their true natures if they work hard enough. You're not the first and you won't be the last."

"He was everything to me…"

XxX

Renee went into labour tha afternoon. There was barely enough time to get her to Forks, or to summon Charlie.

Paul arrived with Bella and Claire and Quil and for a while, the earlier events were pushed to the back of the mind.

A cry broke out, lusty and strong and Charlie appeared, pale and shaking.

"It's a boy. I have a son!"

The girls rushed to check on their new brother, Bella hanging back. Paul noticed the flash of pain strike her eyes.

Then it was gone.

The Swans were in deep conversation as Bella approached the bed, her hand stroking the small tuffs of hair.

Renee was all for calling her son after his father but while Charlie was flattered, he unwittingly gave his son a better name.

"I've been chasing you all these years. Maybe we should…"

"Chase? Chase Swan. I like it."

And thus, Chase Swan was born.

XxX

He found her over by the drinks machine, staring at the limited options available. He approached softly, wrapping his arms about her waist.

"What is it honey?"

"They're so happy!"

"Yeah, after all these years, they finally get the family they deserve."

He smelt the salt and turned her to face him.

"You'll always be a part of that Bella. They still love you."

She nodded. "Baby, please."

She gave a sob. "Oh Paul!" He held her against his chest as the tears flowed over. While her grip was firm, he scooped her into his arms and sat them both in a chair, whispering soothingly to her, stroking her hair.

When the tears ebbed and Bella got her breath back, she looked up into his face and her pain overwhelmed him.

"You're so good to me and I don't deserve you."

"Sweetheart, I thought we passed all this!"

"No, we never will. I'm no good Paul. I'm not even a proper woman!" This alarmed Paul. "If you stay with me, we'll never have a family."

"Bella…"

"The accident knocked me around inside. The medication I'm on? Side effects show it may affect my fertility."

He pulled her close once more, though she resisted.

"You can't fix this Paul. You can't fix me!"

"Bella," his hold on her was firm but gentle. "You said may. That doesn't cancel it out altogether. Besides, families are not just born. Look at you and Charlie. He's not your biological father but that didn't matter. He loves you. I love you. I'm not letting you go for some stupid attempt to be noble. There are plenty of kids out there who would love you as a mother, when the time comes."

She stared at him.

"But the imprint…"

"Sod the imprint. I'm talking about me and you. Do you want me, Bella?"

"Of course I do."

"And I want you. Enough of this…" His lips descended as his hands explored her body, his desperation pouring as he longed to keep Bella with him. There was no way she was giving up on them, on him. And if they weren't in a hospital…

The pseudo cough broke through their embrace and Bella buried her head in Paul's jacket.

Sam stood there, carrying a hamper. "Emily's idea. Is now a good time?"

Paul stood, lowering Bella to her feet, keeping her in front as they led the way the start of the welcoming committee.

XxX

The hand holding the cup of coffee was pale and endearingly familiar. Paul took it with a grunt.

"I wasn't being noble." Bella sat next to him. "I thought you should know, so that down the line, when your friends are building families, you'll know why we're not."

He sighed and gripped her hand. "I meant what I said Bella. Would I like a child that's my own? To be honest, I never gave it much though. But I know I want you Bella, whatever comes."

He gripped his hand in return. "I know."

XxX

 _The air was dim that night, as Bella located the meadow._

 _Charlie was asleep and Edward had asked her to meet him there. That was odd in itself. He'd been so protective lately, almost overly so._

 _But any attention from him was better than none._

 _A twig snapped behind her. Nothing there. She pressed on, finally arriving at the meadow._

 _There were crowds of people, all sitting either side of the walkway, dressed in their finest. She looked down and found an ornate vintage gown that skimmed her body. There was the ring that belonged to her beloved's moth on her left hand. It felt so heavy._

 _Everyone was staring as she reached Edward, his touch cold as the ceremony began._

 _"If there are any lawful reasons why these two cannot be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

 _A skirmish was happening at the back, in the trees. Paul broke through, running to her._

 _"You can't marry him. You're mine!"_

 _Ever since the slap, he'd been hostile, referring to her as the 'leech lover'. The closer the time got to her wedding, the more pain she saw in his eyes. It was there now, layered with hurt and devotion._

 _"You imprinted…"_

 _"She made her choice." Edward's voice was cold._

 _"I wanted you to see me Bella, see what we could have but it wasn't enough. Don't do this!"_

 _She reached out to touch his face but Alice was there to drag him away. She heard the crack of his neck and the slurping as his life force was sucked away._

 _"I now pronounce you man and wife." She struggled against his hold. "You may now kill your wife!"_

 _No, wait…_

 _The crowd cheered as Edward's teeth bit into her neck, draining her dry. She felt herself collapse in his arms; his bite tough as her body crashed and all was black…_


End file.
